Verworrende Wege der Liebe
by Witch-Hexe
Summary: Ein Streit zwischen Breda und Alfred bringt das Leben von allen fatal durcheinander....
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Es war eine stürmische Nacht in Frankreich und alle paar Sekunden durchzuckten Blitze die Dunkelheit. Mitten in diesem Unwetter saß eine Gestalt in einem prächtigen Schloss. Es war Herbert von Krolock. Er saß an einem Schreibtisch und schrieb gerade einen Brief an seinen Vater.

Hallo Paps,

Ich bin hier in Frankreich bei meinem Freund Alexandre untergekommen. Du erinnerst dich sicher noch an ihn? Ich war es damals gewesen, der ihn zum Vampir gemacht hatte. Er war meine erste große Liebe….

Er hat hier ein hübsches Schloss, bei weitem nicht so groß wie das unsere, aber es ist auch hier sehr gemütlich. Leider musste ich feststellen, dass meine Tante einem Vampirjäger zum Opfer fiel. Sie war ja der eigentlich Grund, warum ich hierher, nach Frankreich reiste.

Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen das es bald eine Hochzeit geben wird? Herzlichen Glückwunsch Vater, ich habe mir so etwas schon Gedacht gehabt, als ich Transsilvanien verließ.

Herbert schaute von seinem Brief auf und verfiel in Gedanken. Sarah…

Sein Vater wollte sie also heiraten. Ihm war es schon seit er ihr das erste Mal begegnet war, bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie seiner Mutter ähnelte. Sicher, sie war jünger, als seine Mutter es gewesen war, aber sie hatte doch eine nicht zu bestreitende Ähnlichkeit mit ihr.

Er selbst wusste eigentlich nicht so recht, was sein Vater an ihr fand, sie hatte schließlich seinen Alfred den Kopf verdreht und ihn dann sitzen gelassen. Außerdem war sie es gewesen, die seinen Alfred gebissen hatte. Herbert hätte es gern selbst getan, aber dazu war es dann zu spät gewesen. Er würde es ihr nie verzeihen können, dass er so nicht zu seinem guten Recht gekommen war, aber alles in allein, dachte er sich, hätte er auch weit aus schlechter mit seiner künftigen ‚Mutter' dran sein können. Eines stand jedoch fest: Wenn sie dachte, sie könnte ihm Befehle erteilen oder sich wie seine leibliche Mutter aufführen, dann hatte sie sich geschnitten. Das würde Herbert nicht eine Sekunde lang dulden. Dieses Recht hatte nur zu Lebzeiten seine leibliche Mutter gehabt und die war ja jetzt tot. Sein Vater durfte ihm natürlich auch immer tadeln und ihm seine Meinung sagen, was aber nicht hießt, dass er sich immer an ihn halten musste. Was er aber trotzdem fast immer tat. Und in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er weit mehr als zehn Mal älter war als Sarah, hatte sie dieses Recht, was seine Eltern haben, oder hatten, erst recht nicht.

Natürlich werde ich bei deiner Hochzeit anwesen sein, was auch der Grund sein wird, um hier bald abzureisen. Alex will sich die Hochzeit auch nicht entgehen lassen, ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich ihn und seine Familie mitbringe.

Grüße an Alfred,

In Liebe,

Dein Sohn Herbert

Als er fertig geschrieben hatte, steckte er den Brief in einem Umschlag und versiegelte ihn mit dem Wappen der Krolocks.

Er schaute zur Tür, als er dort ein Geräusch vernahm. Es war Alex. Herbert hatte ihn in dieser Nacht noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, da Alex, trotz des Unwetters, in das nahe gelegene Dorf gegangen und hatte dort seinen Durst nach Blut gestillt. Herbert musterte ihn. Seine langen – inzwischen – grau-schwarzen Haare waren von dem draußen herrschenden Regen völlig durchnässt, aber seine Kleidung war trocken. Er hatte sich offenbar umgezogen, bevor er zu ihm gekommen war.

„Wo bleibst du denn solange Herbert? Du sitzt schon die ganze Nacht über hier unten, was machst du denn die ganze Zeit über?", blickte Alex ihn fragend an.

„ Ich habe meinem Vater berichtet, dass wir bei seiner Hochzeit dabei sein werden. Ich denke er wird nichts gegen deine Gesellschaft haben, Alex." Herbert schaute Alex verliebt an.

Seine Gefühle waren über die Jahre nie weniger für ihn geworden. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann wären sie immer noch zusammen. Aber Alex und seine Familie sind ja dann, etwa sechs Jahre nach dem er ihn gebissen hatte, hierher nach Frankreich gezogen, da ihnen Transsilvanien nicht gefallen hatte. Sie waren damals nur dorthin verreist gewesen, um ein paar schöne Tage zu verbringen, aber Herbert hatte sich auf den ersten Blick in Alexandre verliebt und ihn schließlich, nach kurzer Zeit, gebissen. Er war ihm nie wirklich böse um das Geschenk der Unsterblichkeit gewesen, dafür liebte auch Alex Herbert zu sehr. Umso mehr zerbrach es auch sein Herz, das seine Familie wieder nach Frankreich zurückging. Er blieb noch eine Weile lang bei seinem Geliebten, musste aber nach wenigen Jahren feststellen, das er ohne seine Familie nicht leben konnte, und verließ schließlich seinen Geliebten. Zwar hatte ihn dieser Abschied auch sehr getroffen, nur war er sich bei Herbert sicher gewesen, dass dieser auch ohne ihn zu Recht kam, wovon er bei seiner Familie nicht überzeugt gewesen war.

Erst jetzt, nachdem über hundert Jahre vergangen waren, hatten sie sich wieder gesehen und ihre Liebe war immer noch genauso stark, wie sie es am ersten Tag gewesen war.

„Na dann bin ich ja froh…", erwiderte Alex und die beiden fanden sich eng umschlungen und in wilden Küssen verstrickt, in den Armen des anderen wieder.

Herbert riss sich von seinem Geliebten los. Sie hatten schließlich noch die ganze Nacht über Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten. ER war sich sicher, an diesem Tag würde er kaum ein Auge zu tun können.

Herbert rief einen Diener und übergab ihn den Brief für seinen Vater, der sich schließlich auf den Weg machte, um dafür zu Sorgen, dass der Brief so bald wie möglich in Transsilvanien ankam.

Herbert schaute Alex erneut verliebt an, nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn aus dem Zimmer, dutzende Flure entlang, bis sie schließlich bei seinem Sarg waren, sich ihre Lippen erneut zu einem innigen Kuss trafen und sich in Herberts Sarg verzogen, als die Sonne auf ging.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Die Nacht war gerade hereingebrochen, als Breda von Krolock in seinem Sarg erwachte. Er schob den Sargdeckel zur Seite und stand auf. Neben ihm lagen noch drei andere Särge in seiner Gruft, zwei von ihnen sahen alt aus, aber auch prächtiger. Es waren die Särge von seinem Sohn Herbert und ihm.

Herbert… Wie ging es ihm eigentlich? Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Sicherlich, er machte sich Sorgen, wie es ein Vater nun mal um seinen einzigen Sohn machte, aber er wusste auch durchaus, dass Herbert in der Lage dazu war, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Wenn er denn wollte. Er hatte sich schon in sehr viele gefährliche Situationen gebracht, weil er einfach viel zu unvorsichtig war. Aber entweder hatte er sich dann selbst wieder daraus befreit oder Breda war ihm zu Hilfe gekommen. Aber jetzt konnte er das nicht, schließlich war sein geliebter Sohn ja in Frankreich. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nichts Dummes anstellte und sicher bei ihren Verwandten untergekommen war.

Er ging zu einem der anderen beiden Särge rüber, worin seine Geliebte, Sarah, noch schlief. Es würde sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie auch erwachen würde. Allerdings, in der letzten Zeit….

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem schabenden Geräusch unterbrochen. Bei dem vierten Sarg, indem Herberts Liebe Alfred lag, wurde der Sargdeckel geöffnet. Alfred erhob sich aus seinem Sarg, erblickte ihn, wie er vor Sarahs Sarg stand und nickte ihm kurz zu. Eine Geste aus Respekt und aus Höflichkeit. Breda wusste, dass Alfred sich vor ihm fürchtete, und dass um genau zu sein aus Recht, da Breda ihn nie wirklich hatte leiden können. Der Grund war, dass sich Alfred nach seiner Meinung viel zu oft und zu lange mit seiner Braut traf, und die Beiden immer ein Gespräch unter vier Augen wünschten. Er konnte seiner Geliebten so eine Bitte natürlich nicht abschlagen, dennoch ärgerte es ihm, dass sie Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Er würde schon noch rausbekommen, welche es waren.

Er begrüßte Alfred auch mit einem Kopfnicken, dann verschwand dieser die Treppe hinauf in das Dunkel des Schlosses.

Als er sich besann, dass er schon eine ganze Weile über auf Sarahs Sarg Gedanken verloren blickte, schob er den Sargdeckel beiseite und begrüßte seine Geliebte. Diese blinzelte ihn aus verschlafenden Augen an und nuschelte irgendwas, was Breda aber als keine ihm bekannte Sprache identifizieren konnte, und drehte sich schließlich noch mal um. Er runzelte verärgert die Stirn. Seit neustem verschlief seine Geliebte immer öfter den Sonnenuntergang. Wenn er sie nicht wecken würde, und daran hatte er keinen Zweifel, so würde Sarah nie mehr aus ihrem Sarg kommen.

„Sternkind, du musst aufstehen, du kannst doch nicht so eine herrliche Nacht wie heute verschlafen?", sprach er sie zärtlich an.

Sarah nahm sich ein Herz und setzte sich auf.

„Wieso eigentlich nicht? Es gibt doch nichts, was ich erledigen müsste, dazu haben wir ja den Diener, also warum sollte ich aufstehen?", fragte sie verschlafen.

Breda, der über diese Frage mehr als verwundert war, rang um seine Fassung.

In all den Jahren, die er nun schon der Graf der Vampir war, war nicht eine Nacht vergangen, in der er nicht aufgestanden war. Es hatte zwar in all den Jahren Zeiten gegeben, in denen er schwer verletzt gewesen war, und sich deswegen nicht rühren konnte, aber diese zählte er nicht dazu. Sarah war nicht schwer verletzt, soweit er wusste, und er würde ihr auch nicht nur die kleinste Chance lassen, im Sarg liegen zu bleiben.

„Reicht es dir nicht, dass ich dir diese Nacht über Gesellschaft leiste, wenn du aufstehst? Oder findest du, dass sich es deswegen erst recht nicht lohnt?", gab er ein wenig trocken zurück.

„Schon gut, schon gut, du hast mich überzeugt, ich steh auf. Aber ich hoffe für dich, dass du auch wirklich vor hast die ganze Nacht mit mir zu verbringen." Gab sie zwinkernd zurück.

Na endlich es war geschafft, sie war wach. Beinahe, hätte er einen Freudeschrei ausgestoßen, aber das was unter der Würde eines Grafen. Auch wenn von dieser gewissen Würde, in der Nähe von seiner Sarah, sowieso kaum noch etwas übrig blieb.

Normalerweise zögerten Vampire nie mit dem Aufstehen, denn die Nacht war sowieso schon viel zu kurz, also wollten sie soviel wie möglich von ihr haben. Ganz anders war jedoch Sarah. Es wurde doch tatsächlich von Nacht zu Nacht schwerer sie aus dem Sarg zu locken. Ein Glück konnte er sie immer wieder ködern, mit einer romantischen Nacht oder ähnlichen….

Sie stand aus ihrem Sarg auf und begrüßte ihren baldigen Mann mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, welchen dieser nur zu gern erwiderte.

„Sollten wir uns nicht erst einmal anziehen? Es ist Winter und nicht gerade warm, mein Sternkind." schlug Breda vor.

Sie nickte, klemmte sich bei ihm an dem Arm und begann mit einem mal heftig zu zittern. Sie hatte die Kälte gar nicht gespürt, doch als er darauf hinwies, merkte sie plötzlich, wie kalt es doch wirklich war. Außerdem hatte sie ja nur ein dünnes Nachthemd an.

Sie stiegen die Treppen hoch, die zu ihrer Gruft hinab führten und gingen viele, dunkle Korridore entlang, bis sie das Ankleidezimmer erreicht hatten. Die ganze Zeit über war Sarah nicht einen Zentimeter von Bredas Seite gewichen, im Gegenteil, sie hat sich immer enger an ihn gekuschelt. Sie suchten sich warme Kleidung heraus und zogen sich um.

Als er fertig war, blickte er sich im Zimmer um. Sarah war offenbar auch schon fertig. Sie trug ein schönes rotes Kleid, nicht so schön und edel, wie das Kleid, welches sie damals trug, als sie gebissen wurde, aber dennoch hatte es einen gewissen Glanz. Er hatte ihr dieses Kleid erst vor kurzem zusammen mit anderen schönes Kleider zukommen lassen, da sie so gut wie keine Kleidung besessen hatte, als er sie damals in sein Schloss eingeladen hatte. Zu mindest keine, die einer Gräfin würdig gewesen wäre. Er hatte von all den Kleidern, die er ihr geschenkt hatte, dieses am schönsten gefunden. Anscheinend gefiel es Sarah ebenso gut. Er lächelte sie an und trat auf sie zu und sobald die nahe genug an einander waren verfingen sie sich wieder in leidenschaftliche Küsse.

Sie ließen von einander ab, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ein Diener betrat das Zimmer mit einem Brief in der Hand und überreichte dieses dem Grafen. Auf dessen wink hin, entfernte er sich wieder.

Breda musste, nachdem Koukol nicht mehr zurückgekommen war, einen neuen Bedienstenten einstellen, der zwar nicht so fleißig, wie es Koukol gewesen war, aber dennoch seine Aufgaben pflichtbewusst erledigte.

Breda besah sich den Brief in seinen Händen genauer an. Er war von Herbert.

„Breda Liebling, von wem ist der Brief?", wollte Sarah von ihm erfahren.

„Von Herbert. Lass uns doch in die Bibliothek gehen und ihn dort öffnen. Dort ist es gemütlicher." Schlug er ihr vor und sie machten sich auf den Weg dorthin. Unterwegs überlegte sich Breda, was Herbert ihn wohl geschrieben haben könnte. Es war nicht der erste Brief von ihm gewesen, aber seit er den letzten bekommen hatte, waren schon einige Wochen vergangen. Herbert war nach Frankreich losgezogen um seine Tante zu besuchen, damit sie wusste, dass die Krolocks sie nicht vergessen hatten und immer noch wohlauf waren. Sie besuchten Verwandte eigentlich nicht allzu oft, da sie alle im Ausland wohnten und sie auch nicht besonders viel wert auf die Gesellschaft des anderen legten. So wie Vampire halt sind. Aber da sie von ihrer Tante schon lange nichts mehr gehört hatten, befürchtete Breda, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen sein könnte. Wenn es so war, dann war es sicherlich schon lange Zeit her. Ein Verlust in der Familie schmerzte ihn schon, aber er hatte nie wirklich viel mit seiner Schwester zu tun gehabt. Daher war es ihm eigentlich recht gleichgültig, was mit ihr war.

Als Herbert losgezogen war, um nach seiner Tante zu sehen, hatten Sarah und Breda beschlossen zu heiraten. Zwar war sein Sohn bei diesem Beschluss nicht anwesend gewesen, aber Breda war sich sicher, dass er nichts gegen diese Entscheidung haben würde.

Außerdem war in den letzten Jahren kein freudiges Ereignis passiert, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er Sarah getroffen hatte, doch so eine Verbindung war nicht nur ein guter Vorwand, die Familie wieder hierher nach Transsilvanien zu rufen, sondern es war auch ein Vorwand, sich davon zu überzeugen, wer denn noch lebte, oder wer schon den Vampirjägern zum Opfer gefallen war. Allerdings war ein Bund bei Vampiren nur noch sehr selten geworden, weil viele einfach sich nicht vorstellen konnten, die Ewigkeit mit nur einer und derselben Person zu vollbringen.

Es war natürlich nicht der ausschlaggebende Grund dafür gewesen, Sarah zu heiraten. Ihm war erst richtig bewusst geworden, was sie für ihn bedeutete, als sie von seinem Ball zusammen mit Alfred und diesem Professor geflohen war. Er liebte sie und deswegen ist er sie, sofort als es ihm bewusst geworden war, im Schnee Transsilvaniens suchen gegangen. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er seine Vampirischen Sinne hatte, sonst hätte er sie mit Sicherheit niemals gefunden. Als er bemerkt hatte, dass sie Alfred gebissen hatte, was es ihm ziemlich gleichgültig gewesen. Es war nur einer mehr, der jetzt Menschen nach ihrem Blut trachten würde so ihren Clan vergrößert. Den Professor hatten sie mit auf ihre Burg genommen, wo er auch noch bis heute war, er würde bestimmt auch noch so lange hier bleiben, bis er seine ‚Forschungen' beendet und alle Bücher in Bredas Bibliothek gelesen hatte. Damit sie nichts vor einander zu befürchten hatten, legten sie ein Versprechen ab: Er Professor pfählt keinen einzigen Vampir und dafür lassen sie den Professor ebenfalls in Ruhe.

Als sie in der Bibliothek angekommen waren, bemerkte er, dass sein Diener wohl ein Feuer im Kamin angezündet haben musste. Es war angenehm warm. Er machte es sich in seinem Lieblingssessel bequem und Sarah, die unbedingt wissen wollte, was in dem Brief stand, setzte sich auf eine Lehne des Sessels.

Breda öffnete den Brief und las ihn.

Seine Schwester war also tatsächlich gestorben. Ein Verlust mit dem er gerechnet hatte. Ein weiteres Familien Mitglied weniger. So war es eben für einen Vampir wenn man nicht aufpasste, man fiel leicht einem dieser ‚Vampirjäger', wie sie sich selbst so schön bezeichneten, zum Opfer. Ein Glück hatten alle in der Umgebung so viel Angst vor ihm, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal trauten sein Schloss auch nur zu erwähnen.

Herbert würde also seinen alten Geliebten mitbringen. Breda hatte nichts dagegen, sollte doch Herbert wissen, was er macht. Breda konnte sich nur zu gut an Alex erinnern. Herbert hatte ihm schließlich wegen ihm noch Jahrelang die Ohren vollgeheult, als er weggezogen war.

Aber es war schön zu wissen, das Herbert von der Hochzeit erfahren hatte und auch dabei sein würde. Er hätte natürlich alles dran gesetzt, dass sein einziger und über alles geliebter Sohn mit dabei sein würde. Aber das er nichts gegen diese Verbindung hatte (zumindest schien es so und Breda hoffte es auch), war das größte Geschenk, das sein Sohn ihm machen konnte.

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wer ist denn dieser Alex?", fragte Sarah ihren Geliebten.

„Er ist eine alte Liebe von Herbert. Leider ist er vor Jahren weggezogen und die beiden konnten sich nicht mehr sehen. Es freut mich für Herbert, dass er ihn wieder gefunden hat."

Ja, es freute ihn wirklich. Vielleicht würde er ja dann von Alfred wegkommen. Er hatte eigentlich nichts gegen ihn, aber die Tatsache, dass er der Assistent von einem Vampirforscher gewesen war (oder immer noch ist, aus dem Professor wurde man nicht so wirklich schlau), beunruhigte ihn schon ein wenig. Außerdem tat es seinem Sohn nicht gut, wenn er Alfred immer hinterher rannte, obwohl dieser nicht das geringste bisschen Interesse an seinem Sohn zeigte.

Jedenfalls würden Alexandre und seine Familie mit bei seiner Hochzeit dabei sein. Er freute sich. Noch mehr Gäste. ER wollte Sarah eine unvergessliche Nacht bieten und diese würde sie bekommen. Es hatten schon viele von seiner Familie zugesagt (eigentlich alle, die noch lebten, und das waren nicht mehr allzu viele) und fast alle von seinen Freunden oder alten Bekannten wollten auch kommen. Diese Nacht wird unvergesslich werden für Sarah, dachte Breda und wandte sich wie versprochen den Rest der Nacht seiner Geliebten zu.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Alfred hatte mehr als nur Respekt, dem Grafen gegenüber. Er fürchtete sich regelrecht vor ihm. Nicht, weil er ein Vampir war, er war ja selbst einer, sondern, weil er ihn immer so komisch ansah und das immer, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen. Alfred vermutete, dass es an seinen immer häufigeren Treffen mit Sarah lag und dass der Graf wahrscheinlich dachte, dass er sich an seine Geliebte ranmachte. Dabei redeten sie nur. Sie redeten nur über…

Er wischte den Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag. Heute Abend würde ein Mitternachtsball stattfinden, der letzte große Ball vor der Hochzeit und gleichzeitig ein Begrüßungsball für die Gäste. Der schon auf nächste Woche festgelegt worden war. Sie hatten viele Einladungen verschickt, an alle Verwandten und Freunde der Familie Krolock. Von Chagalls Seite her haben sie erst gar nicht versucht großartig jemanden einzuladen. Es würde sowieso keiner kommen, da sie alle noch Menschen waren und sich zu sehr vor Vampiren fürchteten um an einer Vampirhochzeit teilzunehmen.

Und nun war Alfred damit beschäftigt, den Ballsaal herzurichten. Es würden viele Gäste kommen, also musste der Saal besonders hübsch werden, schon allein, weil hier auch nächste Woche die Hochzeit stattfinden wird. Er hatte gerade erst angefangen, den Saal zu fegen- wobei herauskam, dass es wohl schon lange her war, seit es jemand das letzte Mal gemacht hatte. Dann musste er noch alles hübsch herrichten, nicht zu kitschig, aber zumindest einmal die alten Vorhänge austauschen. Die hingen bestimmt schon ein paar Jahrzehnte…

Er hatte gut zu tun und als er schließlich fertig war(es war inzwischen nur noch eine Stunde bis zum Sonnenaufgang), war er sehr zufrieden mit seinem Werk. Es sah wunderschön aus, nicht zu protzig, aber ziemlich gemütlich, mit den neuen Vorhängen und auch sonst war es besser als vorher.

Würde Herbert zum heutigen Ball kommen? So weit Alfred wusste, war er ja in Frankreich. Von Sarah hatte er auch darüber keine Auskunft bekommen, ob er jetzt kam oder nicht. Dabei hatte er sie schon regelrecht ausgequetscht gehabt, aber sie hat ihm nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt. Ihm war so, als ob sie es ihm nicht sagen wollte. Das der Sohn des Grafen bei der Hochzeit dabei sein würde, daran hatte Alfred keine Zweifel. Die Hochzeit bedeutete dem Grafen zu viel (das wusste er von Sarah), um dass sein Sohn nicht daran teilhaben würde.

Er fürchtete sich schon vor dem Wiedersehen mit Herbert. Es war ja nicht so, dass er Herbert nicht mochte, aber er war immer so aufdringlich, sodass Alfred sich immer am Liebsten im Nichts auflösen wollte, sobald er ihn sah. Herbert akzeptierte einfach nicht, dass Alfred nichts von ihm wollte. Aber stimmte das eigentlich? Alfred redete es sich zu mindest ein.

Als er Stimmen auf dem Schlosshof ausmachte, beschloss er dorthin zu gehen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht über drinnen den Saal hergerichtet und war noch nicht ein einigstes Mal draußen gewesen. Es war jetzt Zeit endlich mal ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Als er auf dem Hof heraustrat und die Personen erkannte, wollte er am Liebsten lieber wieder umdrehen. Doch es war schon zu spät.

„Alfi! Da bist du ja! Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wo du bleibst!" rief ihm gleich der blonde Vampir zu und machte Anstalten ihn zu umarmen. Und er umarmte ihn auch. Alfred war im ersten Moment so überrascht, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah.

„Alfi, was ist denn los mit dir? Ich hab dich ja so vermisst! Achso, das ist übrigens Alexandre, ein alter Freund von mir. Ich hab ihn in Frankreich getroffen und durfte die ganze Zeit über bei ihm wohnen." Stellte er Alex vor und lies mit diesem Worten auch endlich von Alfred ab. Alfred, der bevor es sich Herbert noch mal anders überlegte, nahm seine Chance wahr und trat ein paar Schritte Auf Alex zu, und begrüßte ihn. Jetzt stand er in sicherem Abstand zu Herbert. Aber dieser schien sich nichts daraus zu machen (falls er überhaupt wahrnahm, das ‚Alfi' nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, jedenfalls nicht so nah), sondern stelle Alex ‚seinem' Alfred vor. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Alfred.

„Du Alfi? Wo ist denn mein Vater? Ich würde ihn gerne wieder sehen und ihn noch einmal persönlich zu seiner Hochzeit beglückwünschen." fragte ihn Herbert.

„Das weiß ich nicht H... Herbert…", begann Alfred zu stottern, als sich ihm Herbert wieder verdächtigt näherte. Alfred ging deswegen wieder ein Schritt zurück.

Auf einmal hörten sie Schritte.

„Herbert, du bist wieder da? Wie war es denn in Frankreich?"

Sarah kam jetzt auch auf den Hof, gerade in dem Moment, wo Herbert wieder gefährlich Nahe an Alfred war, hatte sie angefangen zu sprechen. Für Alfred im wirklich letzten Moment.

„Hallo Sarah, sagte Herbert und begrüßte sie mit einer Handbewegung. „Ich hatte das Glück bei meinem Freund Alex unter zukommen. Ich hatte dort eine sehr schöne Zeit, auch wenn sie zu kurz war. Aber das weißt du ja alles schon Paps. Ich bin gleich an dem nächsten Tag hierher aufgebrochen. Schließlich will ich ja nicht den Ball heute Abend ver-„Weiter kam er nicht, denn auf einmal wankte Sarah und fiel vor über. Herbert war Teufel sei Dank noch so Geistesgegenwärtig und fing sie auf. Sarah rührte sich nicht.

„Beim Teufel, was ist passiert?", fragt Breda aufgebracht, als sie zu viert(Herbert trug immer noch Sarah) beim ihm in der Bibliothek ankamen.

„Sie ist einfach umgekippt, Paps." Berichtete ihm sein Sohn und legte Sarah auf das freie Sofa. Als sich Breda zu ihr setzte, um zu sehen, was ihr fehlte (er hatte durch Herbert schon so einige Übung), erwachte sie.

„Sarah, was ist mit dir? Geht's dir wieder besser?", fragt Breda sie sanft.

Sie wirkte etwas benommen, nickte aber. „Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist, aber… aber es geht schon wieder." antwortete sie. Um ihre Worte zu bekräftigen, setzt sie sich aufrecht hin und schlang ihre Arme um Bredas Hals, der sich leicht über sie bebeugt hatte. Dieser quittierte das mit einem Kuss.

Alle anderen Anwesenden starrten zu Boden. Alfred räusperte sich kurze Zeit darauf. Da wurde Breda nun auch wieder klar, dass sie nicht alleine im Zimmer waren und wandte sich zu seinem Sohn und den Rest der Anwesenden zu.

„Entschuldigung, ich war eben abgelenkt." Versucht er die Stimmung wieder aufzulockern.

Alfred sah es irgendwie nicht gern, wenn Sarah sich dem Grafen so und dann auch noch vor allen Augen hingab. Aber das lag wohl daran, dass er Sarah wohl immer noch ein klein wenig liebte.

„Alexandre, Herbert, ich habe euch ja noch gar nicht begrüßt. Herzlich willkommen. Alexandre, ich hoffe du und deine Familie werdet euch hier wohl fühlen. Ich werde gleich Zimmer für euch herrichten lassen." Er klatschte in die Hände und fast Augenblicklich, erschien ein Diener im Zimmer. Der Graf gab ihm die entsprechende Anweisung und der Diener entfernte sich wie der aus dem Zimmer.

„Ihr müsst nicht stehen, setzt euch doch bitte." meinte der Graf.

Jeder setzte sich auf irgendeinen Stuhl oder was sonst noch so herumstand.

„Die Zimmer werden euch gleich bereit stehen. Aber nun erzähl doch mal, was passiert ist, als du in Frankreich warst, Herbert." Eröffnete der Graf ein Gespräch.

„Als ich feststellte, dass meine Tante Cecilia verstorben war, hab ich wie durch einen Zufall meinen alten Freund Alex, der mich für die eine Woche aufnahm, gefunden. Dann hatte ich ja schon von der Heirat erfahren. Meinen Glückwunsch, ihr Beiden." erzählte Herbert.

„Danke Herbert." kam es von Breda und Sarah umarmte ihn. Somit war ein Gespräch im Gange, das noch lange nach Sonnenaufgang anhielt.

Alfred hatte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Abend, oder besser Tag, noch eine so angenehme Wendung nehmen konnte. Erst hatte er fast die ganze Nacht über den Ballsaal für heute Nacht schmücken müssen (es hatte sich kein anderer gemeldet und als alle aus dem Zimmer gestürmt waren, war er leider der Letzte gewesen) und dann war da noch Herberts Ankunft (wobei er sich nicht wirklich freuen konnte) und Sarahs darauf folgender Schwächeanfall gewesen. Er hatte sich schreckliche Sorgen um sie gemacht. Er liebte sie immer noch, aber da sie ja nun den Grafen heiraten würde, hatte er keine Chance mehr bei ihr.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns langsam in unsere Särge zurückziehen. Es ist schon fast zehn Uhr am Morgen. Dabei ist doch heute Abend ein großer Ball und den wollen wir doch nicht verschlafen oder?", fragte mit einem mal Alex in die Runde.

„Keine schlechte Idee." stimmte Alfred zu. „Also ich leg mich jetzt schlafen."

Herbert wurde bei diesen Worten neugierig und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er Sarahs Blick bemerkte. Er war gar nicht freundlich und vermittelte ihm, dass er Alfred nicht zum Sarg begleiten sollte. Auch Breda bemerkte diesen Blick, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Mit der Zeit wurde es im Zimmer immer leerer und leerer, bis sie alle in ihren Sägen lagen und dem großen Ball am Abend entgegenträumten.

* * *

Reviewt doch bitte, damit ich weiß, wie sie euch gefällt lieb guckt


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Sarah erwachte ihn ihrem Sarg. Nein- halt, es war nicht ihr Sarg, sondern der von Breda, der ebenfalls noch drin lag. Leise und vorsichtig öffnete sie den Sargdeckel, um ihren Liebsten nicht aufzuwecken. Sie hatte fast die ganze restliche Zeit über wach gelegen und nur die letzten ein zwei Stunden geschlafen. Sie war einfach zu aufgeregt um schlafen zu können. Heute Abend würde sie also die ganze Familie Krolock zu Gesicht bekommen. Von Breda hatte sie zwar schon erfahren, dass die Familie sich selten sah, da die Familienmitglieder auf der ganzen Welt verstreut waren und das heute zum Ball nicht alle kommen konnten. Außerdem wusste er nicht, wer überhaupt noch alles lebte, da seine Familie zu groß war, um mit allen Kontakt halten zu können.

Sie stieg vorsichtig aus dem Sarg, und versuchte ihn wieder leise zu schließen, doch schon war ihr Liebster auf gewacht.

„He Sternkind, du bist jetzt schon wach? Sonst bekomme ich dich doch auch nicht aus dem Sarg." wundere sich Breda.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, also bin ich aufgestanden, als ich sicher war, dass die Sonne schon untergegangen sein muss." meinte Sarah. „Ich wird mich dann mal hübsch machen, für nachher."

Mit diesem Worten verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer ohne auch nur eine Antwort von Breda abzuwarten. Er hätte sie sowieso nicht zurück halten können. Zu sehr freute sie sich schon auf das Treffen mit der Familie, zu der sie auch bald dazu gehören würde.

Für diesen Abend machte sie sich besonders hübsch. Das Kleid, das sie heute an hatte, war noch schöner, als das Kleid damals, als sie gebissen worden war. Es war rot, so wie ihr altes, und reich verziert. Ihr Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt und mit einem Band geschmückt. Sie wartete auf Breda. Was er wohl nachher über ihre Überraschung sagen würde? Sie hoffte doch, dass er sich freute.

Er hatte ebenfalls angefangen, sich anzuziehen, kurz nachdem sie gegangen war. Endlich war er fertig und trat zu Sarah heraus. Er hatte sich ebenfalls rot angezogen, es war fast das gleiche rot, wie das Kleid von Sarah hatte. Sie hatten sich abgesprochen, die gleiche Farbe zu tragen, schließlich waren sie die Gastgeber und mussten aus der Menge herausstechen. Er hatte einen schönen Umhang an. Es war einer der schönsten und teuersten Umhänge, die er besaß. „Du siehst wunderschön aus, Sternkind." Meinte Breda, als er sie bewundert hatte. Er war fast sprachlos, so schön fand er sie. Nicht, dass sie sonst nicht schön war, aber das jetzige übertraf einfach alles andere. Sarah hakte sich bei Breda unter den Arm ein und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Eingangshalle, woher schon ein reges Stimmengewirr zu ihnen drang. Ihre Gäste waren anscheinend am Tag gekommen, was ja auch kein Problem war, da sie alle Menschliche Diener hatten, die sie Tagsüber begleiteten. Einige waren auch schon vor der gestrigen Nacht gekommen. Diesen hatten sie gleich Zimmer auf dem Schloss zugeteilt.

Nun betraten sie die Eingangshalle. Sofort wurde es leiser und fast alle Anwesenden begrüßten sie. Sie gingen auf eine Gruppe von jung aussehenden Vampiren zu. Bei ihnen stand auch Herbert. Bredas Sohn war auch sehr hübsch gekleidet, allerdings in blau und nicht in rot, sowie Breda und Sarah.

„Das sind Freunde von Herbert. Er hat se vor ein paar Jahrzehnten kennen gelernt. Ich glaube sie sind nur gekommen um meinen Sohn wieder zusehen. Oder weil ihre Eltern drauf bestanden haben mit ihnen zugehen. Ich hatte eigentlich nie wirklich Kontakt mit ihnen…" stellte er die Vampire seiner Liebsten vor, kurz bevor sie bi ihnen warn und sie die andren hören konnten. Diese begrüßten und beglückwünschten die Beiden und unterhielten sich kurz mit ihnen, bis Breda sich entschuldigte und Sarah weitere Familiemitglieder vorstellte.

Sie waren gerade bei seiner Cousine 2. Grades angelangt, Cecilia, als sie auf einmal jemanden rufen hörten.

„Breda!"

Beiden drehten sich irritiert um, auch wenn Sarah sowieso nicht wissen konnte, wer da nach ihrem Geliebten gerufen hatte.

„André! Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wo du gesteckt hast!" begrüßte Breda ihn herzlich. So erfreut jemanden zu sehen, war er am ganzen Abend nicht gewesen. Anscheinend mochte er André sehr, dachte Sarah.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit Breda. Dir natürlich auch Sarah. Ich muss sagen du hast dir da wirklich einen feinen Kerl geangelt."

„Ich glaub das weiß sie schon längst." sagte Breda und musste sich bemühen dabei nicht zu lächeln. Seine scheinbar harte Fassade, stand schon bei Sarah immer im wanken, aber bei André schien sie fast schon zu zerbröseln. Und jetzt waren sie beide zusammen anwesend.

„Verzeih Sarah, ich vergaß, ihn dir Vorzustellen. Dies ist André mein mit Abstand liebster Bruder. Und du kannst mir glauben, ich habe recht viele. André, dies ist Sarah." stellte er die Beiden vor.

„Ach Breda, du alter Schmeichler. Du willst mich hier doch nicht so bloß stellen vor deiner zukünftigen Frau?"

„Nein, Wie könnte ich?", jetzt grinste Breda wirklich. Irgendwie war das unheimlich….

„Hast du den Verlust von unseren Verwandten mitbekommen? In letzter Zeit waren es wirklich viele. Diese Vampirjäger haben es wirklich auf uns abgesehen. Ich frage mich, wann sie aufgeben auf uns jagt zu machen. Wahrscheinlich erst, wenn wir oder sie tot sind. Sie scheinen ja Erfolgreich zu sein, also warum sollten sie aufhören?", sagte er betrübt.

„Welche Verluste meinst du? Ich habe nur von Hanna gehört. Der Verlust von meiner Schwester hat mich nicht sonderlich getroffen. Ich hatte ja nie mit ihr zu tun. Aber ansonsten habe ich von nichts gehört, ich komm ja nur noch selten aus dem Haus." antwortete Breda ihm.

„Hanna ist doch schon seit Jahren tot! Ich rede von Vater und von Opa Duran! Vater wurde erst letzte Woche umgebracht. Na ja, sie waren ja schon tot… Trotzdem, ich bin froh, dass es endlich etwas zu feiern gibt. Das bringt unsere Familie vielleicht wieder auf andere Gedanken."

„Das…wusste ich nicht." Breda wirkte sehr betroffen über den Verlust von den Verwandten.

„Nun, Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich glaube es ist Zeit den Ball zu eröffnen. Ich werde aber gleich wieder zu dir zurückkehren, André." meinte Breda und verschaffte sich das Gehöhr aller anwesenden Gäste.

„Liebe Gäste. Ich danke euch, dass ihr gekommen seid, um bei diesem Ball beizuwohnen. Wie ihr wisst, gibt es nächste Woche meine Hochzeit zu feiern. Aber nun, amüsiert euch auf dem Ball. Er ist hiermit eröffnet!", schloss Breda die Rede.

Sofort drang Gemurmel durch das Schloss, als dutzende von Vampire auf die Tanzbühne gingen. Die Musik erklang und sofort wurde ausgelassen getanzt. Doch ein wesendlich größerer Teil von Vampiren stürmte gleich auf das Buffet los.

Auch Sarah gehörte zu ihnen und schaufelte sich von allem etwas auf ihren Teller. Es sah einfach alles appetitlich aus.

Schon bald war von dem Buffet fast nichts mehr übrig. Es gab nur noch ein paar Fässer Blut aber ansonsten war fast alles schon weg. Sie mussten wohl für de Hochzeit mehr besorgen. Dabei war es schon recht viel für heute gewesen. Sie sah auf die Tanzfläche. Herbert war gerade dabei Alfred auf die Fläche zu ziehen, doch Alfred wehrte sich. Erst als sie mitten auf der Tanzfläche standen, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als mit Herbert zu tanzen, denn wäre er jetzt abgehauen, dann hätten es hunderte von Leute gesehen und er wollte sich schließlich auch nicht blamieren. Also tanzte er brav ergeben mit Herbert. Doch als das Lied verklungen war, ließ dieser ihn nicht von der Tanzfläche gehen. Alfred wusste, dass Herbert ihn sehr mochte, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise zu sehr, als Alfred es gern hätte. Doch er hatte eigentlich nur diesen einen Tanz mit ihm tanzen wollen und nun sah es so aus, als wollte Herbert ihn nicht mehr von der Tanzfläche lassen. Sarah schaute sich dieses hin und her noch lange an. Es lief darauf hinaus, dass Alfred dann doch noch mit Herbert tanzte. Weiß der Teufel womit ihn Herbert bedroht oder geködert hatte. Es war ja eigentlich auch egal. Jedenfalls machte nun Alfred keine Anstalten mehr von Herbert zu lassen. Lächelnd wand sie sich von den Beiden ab.

Sarah beschloss nun auch ihren Liebsten zu einem Tanz zu überreden. Er war nicht gerade jemand, der so häufig und so gerne wie sein Sohn Herbert tanzte. Manchmal war er einfach nicht in der Stimmung, und heute hatte er tatsächlich auch noch nicht getanzt. Er hatte sie ganze Zeit über mit seinem Bruder über alte Zeiten gesprochen. Breda wollte nicht tanzen, doch Sarah konnte ihn dann doch überzeugen.

„Na gut, ich tanz ja mit dir." Murmelte Breda und ergab sich seinem Schicksal.

Schließlich war das hier ihr Ball und sie hatte an diesem Abend noch nicht einmal getanzt. Außerdem wollte sie Breda noch etwas sagen und das möglichst nicht vor seinem Bruder oder sonst irgendwelchen Personen aus seiner Familie.

Sie gingen gemeinsam auf die Tanzfläche und eine ruhige Musik ertönte. Sie war wie geschaffen für Sarahs Vorhaben.

Es war eine romantische Stimmung im Saal: Es war dunkel (irgendwie ja klar…) und ein paar Kerzen brannten. Ein paar andere Vampirpärchen waren auch auf die Tanzfläche gekommen und kuschelten sich nun aneinander, während sie tanzten. Die Stimmung war einfach wunderbar. Sarah schmiegte sich noch enger an Breda und kuschelte so ein bisschen. Als schließlich das Lied fast zu ende war streckte sie sich hoch zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

Dann musterte sie ihn. Er wirkte ehrlich überrascht, aber auf seinem Gesicht konnte sie sehr große Freunde erkennen.

„Aber…das… das ist ja... wunderbar!", stammelte er.

Sie lächelte glücklich, doch auf einmal wurde Sarah komisch. Erst war es so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen, dann wurde ihr auf einmal schwarz.

* * *

Schreibt mir doch bitte eine Review, würde mich wirklich riesig darüber freuen und ich werds euch nie berssen Fledermausblick XD

Nein, Nein ist schon ernstgemeint, wenn man keine Reviews bekommt ist das echt deprimierend...


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel

Breda hatte Sarah Teufel sei Dank in seinem Armen gehalten, als sie umgekippt war. Was war mit ihr los? Lag es an dem Kind, dass sie erwartete?

Er war zunächst so erschrocken gewesen, dass seine Geliebte umgekippt war und das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass die Musik mit einem Mal ausgesetzt hatte und alle Gäste sie Beiden neugierig musterten. Als Breda es bemerkte, versuchte er einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Herbert kam auf sie Beide zu.

„Paps, Was ist passiert? Geht es ihr gut?", fragte er besorgt auf Sarah deutend.

„Sie ist… umgefallen. Ich werde sie… zu ihrem Sarg bringen." antwortete Breda ein wenig aufgelöst und noch immer leicht geschockt, über Sarahs plötzliches Umkippen.

Er hob sie auf seine Arme, eilte dann durch die Vampirmenge hindurch und bahnte sich den Weg zu ihrer Gruft, tief in Gedanken versunken. Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut.

Er freute sich, dass sie ein Kind erwartete und, dass es von ihm war, aber…. war es wirklich von IHM? Sicher, er wollte - und vor allem: er sollte - nicht an dem Vertrauen zwischen ihnen zweifeln. Aber verbrachte sie nicht doch etwas zu viel Zeit mit Alfred? Was war, wenn….

Er unterbrach sich in Gedanken. Es war völlig abwegig. Warum sollte sie eine Affäre mit Alfred haben? Was hatte er, was Breda nicht hatte? Nein, es war völlig absurd, und doch konnte er einen kleinen Rest an Zweifel nicht loswerden.

Er wurde trotzdem das freudige Gefühl nicht los, das er auch vorhin schon empfunden hatte, als ihm ihre Worte bewusst geworden waren.

_Breda, ich erwarte ein Kind…_

Sein zweites Kind. Schon damals als Herbert geboren wurde, wusste er, dass Herbert etwas Besonderes war. Nun, das war er in der Tat… Er war anders als die meisten jungen Männer.

Er liebte seinen Sohn und er würde auch dieses Kind lieben, dass wusste er.

Er stockte. Er war bei ihrer gemeinsamen Gruft angekommen.

Herbert hatte sich gestern seine eigene gesucht (er teilte sie sich jetzt mit Alfred, obwohl dieser davon gar nicht so angetan war) und so waren sie den ganzen Tag über ungestört. Und natürlich auch jetzt.

Er legte Sarah behutsam ihn ihren gemeinsamen Sarg und beobachtete sie. Sie sah sehr bleich aus- selbst zu weiß für einen Vampiren- aber ansonsten schien es ihr gut zu gehen, wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie bewusstlos war.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er an dem Sarg stand, er kam gar nicht auf den Gedanken, sich hinzusetzten oder hinzulegen, so sehr war er in Gedanken versunken, bis er bemerkte, das seine Geliebte sich bewegte. Sie war zu sich gekommen.

„Was…was ist passiert? Und warum liege ich in unserem Sarg?", fragte sie Breda und wollte sich auch sogleich aufsetzen.

„Bleib liegen, Sternkind. Als wir getanzt haben, bist du plötzlich bewusstlos geworden. Ich habe dich dann hierher gebracht. Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.

„Mir geht es gut, nur keine Sorgen. Das.. kann schon mal passieren, denke ich."

„Stimmt. Damals bei meiner ersten Frau Babette, war es auch so. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich sie auffangen musste…", erinnerte sich Breda traurig bei dem Gedanken an seine erste, richtig große Liebe.

„Tja, da siehst du mal, was für ein umwerfender Typ du bist." erwiderte Sarah zwinkernd. „Komm, leg dich doch auch in den Sarg, es ist schon fast Tag und alleine schlafen ist nicht einmal halb so schön, wie bei dir einen Tag an der Seite zu liegen." Und mit diesen Worten, rutschte sie etwas in dem Sarg zur Seite, sodass Breda auch Platz hatte.

Doch dieser machte keine Anstalten zu ihr in den Sarg zu steigen.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich muss Herbert noch berichten, wie es dir geht, damit er sich keine Sorgen zu machen braucht. Warte bitte auf mich, ich werde sobald das erledigt ist, sofort zu dir zurückkehren."

„Na gut." Erwiderte Sarah ein wenig schmollend, doch schon war Breda aus der Gruft verschwunden.

Er Schritt die Gänge entlang, auf der Suche nach Herbert. Eigentlich wusste er schon, wo er ihn gefunden hätte, doch er nahm extra einen Umweg. Er wollte Sarah zwar nicht warten lassen, doch er brauchte etwas Zeit um nachdenken zu können.

In der nächsten Zeit würde er wohl kaum noch dazu kommen, wenn erst das Baby da wäre. Dann hätte er wohl keine ruhige Minute mehr.

Als er bei dem Zimmer angelangt war, indem er Herbert vermutete, blieb er stehen und lauschte. Er hatte richtig gelegen, aus diesem Zimmer erklang ganz klar und deutlich Herberts Stimme. Doch er war nicht allein, anscheinend waren noch mindestens zwei andere Vampire bei ihm.

Breda klopfte an und drückte die Tür auf, als man ihn herein bat. Er hatte richtig gelegen. Bei Herbert waren zwei andere Vampire. Sie stellten sich als Alfred und Alexandre heraus und saßen einem kleinen Tisch und tranken noch die letzten Gläser Blut, die noch von dem Mitternachtsball übrig geblieben waren. In dem Kamin prasselte ein warmes Feuer und ließ alle Sorgen an diesem Abend vergessen.

„Hallo Paps." begrüßte ihn Herbert, Alfred und Alex taten es ihm gleich.

„Hallo ihr drei. Wie ich sehe habt ihr es euch gemütlich gemacht?" fragte Breda, und erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass er seit gut 3 Stunden gestanden hatte.

„Ja, haben wir, willst du dich nicht zu uns setzten?", fragte Herbert. Breda setzte sich auf einen noch unbesetzten Stuhl. „Wie geht es Sarah?" erkundigte sich Herbert neugierig weiter.

„Ihr geht es wieder gut. Sie sollte sich allerdings noch ausruhen. Morgen ist sie bestimmt wieder bei bester Gesundheit" sagte Breda. Eigentlich fehlte ihr ja nichts, sie war schwanger, aber das war ja wohl keine Krankheit...

Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob Herbert jetzt von seinem baldigen Geschwisterchen erfahren sollte. Er entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Wenn Herbert es mitbekommen würde, dann sollte Sarah dabei sein. Schließlich war es ihr gemeinsames Kind.

„Was ist passiert, nachdem ich Sarah in unsere Gruft gebracht habe?", erkundigte Breda sich bei den drei Vampiren.

„Alle Anwesenden waren verwundert, warum du Sarah getragen hattest… Viele hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass sie bewusstlos geworden war und waren deshalb besorgt gewesen, doch es sprach sich schnell herum. Aber der Ball endete eigentlich sofort, nachdem ihr gegangen seid und alle Gäste verschwanden dann auf ihre Zimmer. All die noch keine Unterkunft hatten für den Tag, hat Herbert ein Zimmer zugewiesen." berichtete ihm Alex.

„Danke Herbert." meinte Breda. Er war froh darüber, dass sich sein Sohn um alles gekümmert hatte und hoffte, dass dieser es auch merkte. Sie kannten sich schließlich schon seit Jahrhunderten und Breda wusste eigentlich schon fast, dass sie sich auch ohne Worte verständigen konnten.

„Tut mir Leid, ich werde dann wieder zu Sarah gehen und auf sie aufpassen. Sie ist zwar schon erwachsen, aber bei ihr weiß man ja nie…" mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Breda von den Dreien. Herbert sah so aus, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, beließ es dann aber bei einem „Bis morgen Nacht, Paps."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Breda" verabschiedete sich nun auch Alex. Wer um Teufels Willen hatte ihm erlaubt, ihn Breda zu nennen? Na ja sollte er doch, wenn er Freude dran hatte…

„Tschüss" kam es nun auch von Alfred, doch Breda hörte es kaum noch, da er schon auf dem Flur stand und die Tür wieder schloss. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Geliebten, in Gedanken in der nicht allzu weit entfernten Zukunft träumend.

* * *

„Nein, dass muss doch dahin!" Sarahs Stimme drang laut durch den großen Ballraum. Sie war gerade dabei Anweisung zu geben, wie der Raum für den morgigen Tag auszusehen hatte. Es hatte sich als nötig herausgestellt, denn als sie in den Raum gegangen war um alles abzusegnen, hätte sie fast der Schlag getroffen. Nichts sah so aus, wie sie es wollte. Und nun war sie dabei, den Raum, mit Hilfe des Dieners, so herzurichten, wie sie es schön fand. Breda würde schon damit einverstanden sein. Dass dieser allerdings in einer Ecke stand und sie beobachtete, fiel ihr nicht auf.

Er war ihr nachgegangen, weil er auf seine Geliebte aufpassen wollte. Dem Schwächeanfall beim Mitternachtsball waren zwei weitere gefolgt, und nun wollte er lieber immer ein Auge auf sie haben, sofern es ging. Es war zwar noch reichlich bis morgen zu tun, aber das würde er schon hinbekommen, schließlich kümmerten sich Herbert, Alfred und Alex auch um einige Dinge, damit Breda und Sarah nicht allzu sehr gestresst waren. Allerdings nütze dies reichlich wenig, da der Stress auch so enorm groß war und Breda froh gewesen wäre, wenn die Hochzeit schon vorbei wäre. Aber Sarah hatte ihn ja zu der Hochzeit überredet, so wie es keine Zweite konnte. Zwar hatte er nichts dagegen, sich mit ihr zu Vermählen, jedoch sah er es nicht unbedingt als ein Muss an. Er hatte schon einmal geheiratet und wie diese Hochzeit ausgegangen war, daran wollte er nicht denken. Die Erinnerungen waren einfach zu schmerzlich. Nun, mit Sarah, würde eine neue Epoche seines unendlichen Lebens anfangen, die hoffentlich besser werden würde, als die Letzten.

Breda beschloss Sarah nicht weiter zu beobachten. Es ging ihr offensichtlich wieder gut und falls sie wieder umkippen sollte, wäre ja noch der Diener da. Außerdem hatte er leider nicht die Zeit, sie die ganze Zeit über zu umsorgen. Er musste schließlich auch noch eine Menge erledigen. Und so ging er die Flure entlang, auf dem Weg zu seiner Arbeit, die leider noch auf ihn wartete.

Sie saßen alle am Tisch und aßen Abendbrot (oder eher Frühstück), als Herbert eine Frage stellte. Breda hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Herbert sie stellen würde, nur hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass sie so spät kam. Diese Frage brachte vor allem Alfred (der soweit weg wie möglich von Herbert saß) aus der Fassung.

„Paps, habt ihr eigentlich schon die Sitzordnung fertig, für das Festessen? Ich würde gerne neben Alfred sitzen?" fragte er scheinheilig. Alfred verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Glas Blut.

Breda überraschte zwar die Frage nicht, aber der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie ihm sein Sohn gestellt hatte, sodass er im ersten Moment gar nicht antworten konnte. Sarah half ihm aus:

„Eigentlich hatten wir sie schon fertig, aber wenn du willst ändern wir sie noch einmal für dich Herbert?"

„Ja, das wäre sehr lieb von euch, danke."

Danach herrschte konzentriertes Schweigen am Tisch. Es hielt solange an, bis Herbert aufstand und in sein Zimmer ging.

Bald leerte sich der Raum und nur noch Breda, der lustlos in seinem Essen herumstocherte und mit den Gedanken beim morgigen Tag war, und Sarah am Tisch saßen.

„Woran denkst du, Liebling?", fragte Sarah. Natürlich wusste sie, woran ihr Schatz dachte, aber sie fragte vorsichtshalber und aus Anstand.

Breda antwortete nicht.

Er war in Gedanken wieder bei seiner ersten Hochzeit. Damals war alles so schrecklich gewesen…. Bilder schossen ihm durch den Kopf, Vampirjäger, dutzende von Vampirjägern. Und dann sie. Seine Braut. Leblos in seinen Armen. Menschlich, kein Vampir. Und doch umgebracht in dem Glauben, sie wäre einer.

Herbert. Er weinte. Er selbst war Blutüberströmt….

„Breda! Was ist mit dir los?" fragt Sarah nun eindringlicher und schüttelte ihn leicht, als er wieder keine Antwort gab.

„Es… ist alles in Ordnung…" kam die zögerliche Antwort von ihm. Seine erste Hochzeit war Jahre her und diesmal würde so etwas Schreckliches bestimmt nicht noch einmal passieren. Er hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen.

„Komm Sarah, lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen wird eine lange Nacht." Seine Stimme wirkte bestimmend, in seinem Blick jedoch zeichnete sich leichte Trauer und ein wenig Verwirrung ab.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihrer Gruft, Sarah glücklich bei den Gedanken an ihre morgige Vermählung, und Breda leicht Aufgewühlt und den Gedanken verdrängend, was damals einmal war und passierte.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Er erwachte in dieser Nacht besonders früh. Normalerweise schlief er immer ein bis zwei Stunden länger, doch heute war sein großer Tag. Heute war IHR großer Tag. Sie würden heute Heiraten. Er freute sich bei dem Gedanken, mit seiner Liebsten vermählt zu sein, für immer mit ihr verbunden zu sein. Gerade bei Vampiren zählte eine feste Bindung erst, wenn man bereit war, diese für die Ewigkeit zu besiegeln. Er selbst hielt zwar nicht sehr viel von solchen Bräuchten, jedoch hatte ihn Sarah überreden können, auch wenn er beinahe freiwillig zu der Hochzeit zugestimmt hatte. Damals, nach seiner ersten Hochzeit, die so unglücklich endete, hatte er gedacht, er könnte nie mehr jemanden so sehr lieben, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Auch wenn der Verlust seiner ersten Ehefrau immer noch sehr schmerzte.

Er verdrängte die Gedanken und wandte sich wieder fröhlicheren Dingen zu. Sarah lag zusammen mit ihm in dem Sarg. Breda wollte eigentlich aufstehen, doch er wollte sie nicht wecken…

„Auch schon wach Liebster? Ich konnte auch nicht mehr schlafen." unterbrach Sarah seine Gedanken, wie er denn wohl am Besten hier heraus kam.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und musste die ganze Zeit an heute Nacht denken." erwiderte Breda. „Allerdings war es eher die Aufregung, die mich nicht schlafen ließ."

Sarah stutze. „Du und aufgeregt? Sag mir, was da nicht stimmt, aber seit wann bist du jemals nervös?"

„Ich bin öfters nervös. Schließlich heiratet man ja auch nicht jede Nacht."

„Na dann, lass uns aufstehen, wie es aussieht können wir ja beide nicht mehr schlafen." schlug Sarah vor.

Breda setzte sich auf, soweit es ihm möglich war, mit seiner Geliebten an der Seite, und schob die Sargdeckel beiseite. Sarah stand auf und Breda folgte ihr.

Sie gingen, jeder in den Gedanken bei der Hochzeit, in ihre Ankleidezimmer und zogen sich um.

Breda hatte einen schwarzen Anzug für heute und Sarah trug ein ebenso schwarzen Kleid. Schwarz war die Farbe, die man bei Hochzeiten trug. Das Schwarz stand für das ewig Dunkle, für die Nacht, in der sie nur leben konnten. Weiß hingegen war die Trauerfarbe. Mit allem Weißen, Hellen, verbanden fast alle Vampire das Schlechte. Weiß stand für den Tag, der sie umbrachte.

Breda hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Sarah nicht mehr hübscher als beim Ball letzte Woche aussehen konnte, doch da hatte er sich getäuscht. Sie sah einfach atemberaubend aus.

Sarah lächelte, als sie bemerkte, wie Breda sie anstarrte.

„Was denn, Breda? Seh' ich so hässlich aus, dass du dermaßen aus der Fassung gerätst?"

Breda, der bis zu dem Zeitpunkt vor sich hingeträumt hatte, kam ins stottern.

„Was? Äh… Nein, nein! Im Gegenteil. Du siehst wunderschön aus. Ich habe noch nie Jemanden so schönes gesehen." Er näherte sich ihr und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Nach einer Weile ließ Sarah von ihrem Geliebten ab. „Schatz, sollten wir uns nicht langsam auf die Trauung vorbereiten?"

Sie hatten in der letzen Woche die Tauung ein paar Mal ‚geprobt'. Schließlich verlief eine Vampirhochzeit anders, als die Menschliche. Zwar waren sie sich ähnlich, aber Sarah hatte immer ein paar Probleme gehab, sich alles zu merken und hoffte nun, dass heute alles gut verlaufen würde.

------------------------------

Als Breda und Sarah, Hand in Hand, in den Saal traten, brach unter den vampirischen Gästen Jubel und Beifall aus.

Da es im Saal zu dunkel geworden wäre, standen überall berennende Kerzen, die alles in eine romantische Stimmung tauchten. Ihre Gäste hatten sich festlich angezogen und ‚schön' gemacht, aber das war bei Vampiren ein anderer Ausdruck als bei Menschen, denn Vampire fanden sich hübsch, wenn sie total geschminkt waren, so dass man die eigentlichen Gesichtszüge nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Manche Vampire kleideten sich sogar extravagant…

Der Pfarrer, der sie heute trauen sollte, war kein geringerer, als das Oberhaupt aller Vampire, Luzifer. Er war der älteste lebende Vampir und ihm waren alle anderen Vampire untergeordnet. In der ‚Rangfolge' war Breda sozusagen sein ‚Nachfolger'. Deshalb war es Luzifer eine besondere Freude, ihn zu trauen. Allerdings musste der ‚Vampirpfarrer' nur die Trauung eröffnen und beenden, der Rest wurde von dem restlichen Clan übernommen.

Er war schon sehr lange mit Breda befreundet, doch leider sahen sie sich nur sehr selten. Das brachten nun einmal die Pflichten des Obervampirs mit sich. Man hatte wenig Freizeit.

Normaler Weise zog Luzifer, wenn er ein Vampirpärchen traute, sich seine normalen Kleider an. Heute allerdings hatte er wegen Breda sein bestes Gewand angezogen.

Langsam und unter dem Jubel aller Anwesenden gingen Breda und Sarah zu Luzifer.

Als sie schließlich vor ihm standen, sprach er zu ihnen und es wurde still im Saal.

„Es kommt sehr selten vor, dass sich ein Paar entschließt, eine Verbindung für die Ewigkeit einzugehen. Umso erfreulicher ist es für mich, Breda, meinen alten Freund, trauen zu dürfen. Hoffen wir, dass diese Ehe länger hält. Ihr habt meinen Segen." Schloss er seine Rede ab. Nun kamen nacheinander sämtliche Vampire auf sie zu, die Rang und Namen hatten, um ihren Segen zu geben. Selbst Breda kannte kaum alle und Sarah natürlich erstrecht nicht.

Schließlich kam der letzte Vampir zu ihnen. Breda kannte ihn flüchtig, es war Nicolas.

„Ich denke, dass ihr Beide wisst, auf was ihr euch da einlasst. Eine Verbindung für die Ewigkeit kann schön sein, wenn man den richtigen Partner hat. Ich denke ihr Beide habt den richtigen Partner gefunden. Ihr habt den Segen von mir."

Nun trat Luzifer wieder zu Sarah und Breda und beendete die Hochzeit.

„Nun, so soll es sein. Ihr habt von jedem Vampir euren Segen erhalten. Ihr seit nun vor dem Teufel und uns Kreaturen ewiglich miteinander verbunden."

Sofort brach wieder Jubel unter den Gästen aus. Selbst Herbert freute sich für ihn (natürlich stand er in der Nähe von Alfred, der sich aber kein Unbehagen anmerken ließ), stellte Breda fest, als er sich umsah. Es war also endlich vorbei und es waren keine Vampirjäger von der Decke gestürzt oder durch die Fenster eingedrungen. Breda atmete erleichtert ein. Ein Glück war alles gut gegangen. Sie wurden von allen Seiten her beglückwünscht. Der Erste war aber sein Sohn gewesen.

Schließlich gingen sie alle in den Nebenraum und setzten sich an einem gewaltigen Tisch. Er bot Platz für alle Gäste, und es waren circa 500 Vampire anwesend. Außerdem war extra ‚Frischfleisch' bestellt worden, d.h. es waren Menschen gekommen.

Alle Vampire versuchten sich so schnell wie möglich einen zu schnappen, sie reichten aber natürlich nicht für jeden, sodass sie sich die Menschen untereinander teilen mussten.

Herbert setzte sich neben Alfred, ganz so, wie er es gewollt hatte.

Breda uns Sarah hatten dafür gesorgt, dass eine menge Blut, neben den Menschen, geliefert wurde. Aber natürlich war frisches Blut besser als das etwas Ältere. Breda wollte sich gerade ein Glas einschenken, er hielt nicht viel davon, einen Menschen zu beißen, wenn es anders ging, als er plötzlich etwas bemerkte. Da stand doch jemand am Fenster…

Viel weiter kam er allerdings nicht, da es auf einmal zersplitterte und dutzende von Menschen in den Saal stürmten. Es waren Vampirjäger.

Die ganze Vampirmeute stob auseinander, möglichst weit weg von den Menschen. Breda hatte ein paar Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen, allerdings schienen die Vampirjäger sie überwunden zu haben. Es waren einige Vampire hier, die durchaus schon den einen oder anderen Vampirjäger auf den Gewissen hatten.

Breda musste plötzlich wieder an seine erste Hochzeit denken. Es schossen ihm Bilder durch den Kopf, seine Frau, leblos und Blut überströmt in seinen Armen… Und nun waren also auch Jäger auf seiner zweiten Hochzeit. Auf einmal spürte Breda einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken, dann wurde er Bewusstlos.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

„Wie geht es ihm denn, Sarah?", wollte Alfred von ihr wissen, als er den Raum betrat. Breda lag nun schon seit zwei Tagen bewusstlos in einem Bett. Sie hatten ihn dort hingelegt, weil sie dachten, dass es dort bestimmt bequemer sein würde, als in seinem Sarg und außerdem konnten sie ihn hier besser beobachten als dort drinnen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, er ist ja noch nicht einmal aufgewacht. Aber ich hoffe es geht im gut." Beantwortete sie die Frage.

„Du Sarah, da gibt es was, was ich dir sagen möchte."

„Wieder das gleiche Thema?"

„Ja."

--------------------------

Als Breda erwachte lag er in einem Bett.

Was sollte das? Wo war sein Sarg?

Er versuchte sich auf zu setzten, aber ein starker Schmerz in seinem Rücken ließ ihn wieder zurücksinken.

Woher kam diese Verletzung?

Auf einmal fiel es ihm wieder ein. Die Hochzeit, und dann die Vampirjäger. Er hatte doch so gehofft, dass seine zweite Hochzeit ohne Störungen verlaufen würde. Was war mit Sarah? Ging es allen anderen gut? Und wer zum Teufel hatte ihn hierher gebracht? Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Es würde bald Dämmern, das sah er durch die Fenster. Moment- durch die Fenster? Müssten die Vorhänge nicht eigentlich zu sein?

Breda versuchte sich erneut auf zusetzten, was ihm allerdings mit dem gleichen Ergebnis gelang, wie beim ersten Versuch.

Wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, die Vorhänge zu zuziehen, dann würde es sein Ende bedeuten. Allerdings konnte er sich kaum bewegen.

Auf einmal trat jemand in sein Zimmer. Es war Alfred. Er hatte ein Tablett mit Blut bei sich.

Als er Breda sah, stockte er leicht in seinen Bewegungen.

„oh." Entfuhr es ihm. „Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns alle Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich wollte eigentlich nur nach dir sehen, und hab vorsichtshalber ein Glas Blut mitgenommen, für denn Fall, dass du erwachst und durstig bist." Alfred hielt ihm fragend das Glas hin und Breda ergriff es.

„Mir geht es gut. Was ist passiert?" Breda wollte die Schmerzen im Rücken nicht gegenüber Alfred erwähnen. Schließlich hatte er auch noch ein bisschen Würde, er würde nicht vor Alfred jammern.

„Bei der Hochzeit sind durch die Fenster Vampirjäger eingedrungen, dass weißt du bestimmt noch. Ein paar von uns konnten die Vampirjäger verletzten, so wie dich, was aber nicht weiter schlimm ist, es sind keine all zu schweren Verletzungen. Ein paar haben sie aber auch tödlich verletzt. Leider…war jemand dabei, den wir näher kannten..." Fügte er hinzu, als er den besorgten Blick des Grafen bemerkte.

„Wer ist es?" Breda hoffte, dass es nicht jemand war, dem ihn all zunahe stand. Sarah war es bestimmt nicht, Herbert auch nicht, sonst wäre Alfred trauriger gewesen. Nun fragte er sich, wer umgebracht worden war.

„Es ist Luzifer. Er starb, als er versuchte, eine Gruppe von Vampiren, zu retten. Sie haben ihn das Herz durchbohrt." Alfred hielt inne. Auch er wusste was das hieß. Die Vampire hatten ihr Oberhaupt verloren, in einer sinnlosen und unnützen Schlacht. Was aber viel wichtiger war: Es musste ein neues Oberhaupt ernannt werden, und die Wahl wurde auf Breda treffen, er war schließlich der älteste und weiseste Vampir, den es jetzt noch gab. Die anderen Vampire waren jung, viel jünger als er.

Luzifer hatte Breda damals gebissen, ihn zu einen der ersten ihrer Art gemacht. Und nun war er tot. Breda hätte sich nie im Tot vorgestellt, dass es seinen ‚Schöpfer' irgendwann einmal nicht mehr geben sollte, aber nun war er an der Reihe den Clan in eine hoffentlich glanzvolle oder friedliche Zukunft zu führen und er würde kaum noch Zeit für seine Familie haben, denn ‚absagen' konnte er nicht, das würde nicht erduldet werden.

„Wir konnten einige Jäger fangen. Allerdings haben ein paar Vampire ein paar von den Jägern umgebracht. Manche konnten auch entkommen, aber die meisten sind im Moment im Kerker, gefesselt, und werden verhört. Was mir ihnen passiert, ist nun deine Aufgabe." Unterbrach Alfred seine düsteren Gedanken.

Wieso hatte Alfred eigentlich keine Angst mehr ihm gegenüber? Normalerweise war er doch immer schnellst möglich von ihm weggegangen. Lag es daran, dass er hier in einem Bett lag und sich kaum rühren konnte? Oder, dass er in diesem Moment einfach einen Mitleiderregenden Anblick bot, so wie er da lag, zusammen gesunken und über eine scheußliche Zukunft nachdenkend.

Alfred wollte gerade die Vorhänge zu ziehen, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte, und Herbert eintrat.

„Ach, hier bist du Alfi, ich hab dich schon im Ganzen Schloss gesucht…"

Er bemerkte, dass sein Vater wach war und kam gleich ein paar Schritte näher zu ihm heran an sein Bett.

„wie geht es dir Paps? Ich wollte eigentlich nur Alfred abholen…. Du warst lange ohne Bewusstsein, wir dachten schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf."

„Mir geht es gut, Herbert."

Langsam nervte ihn dieses ständige: ‚Geht es dir gut?'

„Ich werde dann mal Sarah zu dir holen, sie wollte zwar schon zu Bett gehen, aber ich glaube sie kommt dich dann noch mal vorher besuchen. Sie hat sich die ganze Zeit über Sorgen gemacht."

Herbert schnappte sich Alfred, der total vergessen hatte, die Vorhänge zu zuziehen( was Breda allerdings nicht mitbekam), als Herbert rein kam, und verließ das Zimmer, nicht ohne vorher noch ein „Tschüss Paps" zu nuscheln.

Nun war Breda wieder allein im Zimmer. Er dachte über das gesagte nach. Er war also Tage lang bewusstlos gewesen? Nur wegen so einen paar Vampirjägerchen? Andererseits, war Luzifer, der mächtigste Vampir, den es je gegeben hatte, durch sie gestorben. Gegen einen Pflog durchs Herz konnte keiner standhalten.

Es sah sich erneut und auch etwas sorgsamer in dem Zimmer um. Das war sein altes Zimmer, hier hatte er immer as Mensch geschlafen zusammen mit seiner ersten, sterblichen Frau. Es waren glückliche Zeiten gewesen, bevor er gebissen worden war. Seitdem war so gut wie nichts geschehen, das ihm Freude bereitet hätte. Selbst die Hochzeit hatte in einem Desaster ihr Ende gefunden. Wenn er genau nachdachte, was das einzig glückliche, was in dieser Zeit jemals passiert war, dass Sarah zu ihm gekommen und auch bei ihm geblieben war.

Sein Blick blieb am Fenster hängen. Alfed hatte doch glatt vergessen, die Vorhänge zu zuziehen. Wollte er ihn umbringen? Breda konnte sich kaum rühren, sie also auch nichts selbst schließen. Wieso hatte Alfred es nicht für ihn getan?

Wenn sie nicht noch jemand schließen würde, dann würde er qualvoll durch die Sonne verbrennen. Wieso hatte Alfred diese verdammten Vorhänge nicht zu gemacht? War es Absicht gewesen…?

Breda schaute erneut zum Fenster. Der Himmel hatte bereits seine purpurne Farbe angenommen, wie er es immer in der Dämmerung tat. Nur normaler Weise, lag er um diese Zeit schon in seinem Sarg oder war in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke verborgen. Sollte das sein Ende sein? So ein jämmerliches Ende? Und nur wegen Alfred, diesem schusseligen….

Gerade als er anfing, richtig wütend auf Alfred zu werden klopfte es leise an der Tür und Sarah trat herein.

„Du bist ja wirklich wach! Ich dachte Herbert wollte sich nur einen Spaß mit mir erlauben." begrüßte sie Breda freundlich. „Alfred sah ja nicht sonderlich glücklich aus, wie er von Herbert zu seiner Gruft gezogen wurde… Wie geht es dir, Schatz?"

Immer musste sie von Alfred anfangen. Was fand sie nur an ihm? Was hatte Alfred, was er nicht hatte?

„Mir geht es gut…" Schon wieder diese Frage, sie nervte wirklich.

Sarah fielen die offenen Vorhänge auf. Sie ging zu ihnen und zog sie zu.

„Hat Alfred vergessen sie zu zuziehen? Er ist doch deswegen extra noch einmal hierher gekommen…" überlegte sie laut.

„Scheint so." Breda versucht ruhig zu klingen, was ihm aber anscheinend nicht richtig gelang. Mehr sagte er nicht, denn dann würde Sarah mit Sicherheit rausbekommen, dass er wütend auf Alfred war und das wollte er nicht. Vielleicht war seine Wut auch unbegründet, er wusste es nicht.

„Es tut dir auch gar nichts weh? Du wurdest von so einem Pflock im Rücken getroffen… Es sah sehr schmerzhaft aus."

„Ja, der Rücken schmerzt ein wenig… aber in ein bis zwei Tagen dürfte das wieder in Ordnung sein." meinte Breda.

„Willst du, dass ich die Nacht über hier, bei dir bleibe?"

Breda überlegte kurz, schließlich nickte er.

„Ja, das wäre schön…"

Sarah ging zu Breda auf das Bett zu, kletterte über ihn rüber und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke.

„Ich liebe dich Breda" Meinte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich dich auch, Sternkind."

Breda dachte noch über Alfred und Luzifer nach, jedoch dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie Beide eingeschlafen waren.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Breda ging durch die Flure, auf der Suche nach Sarah. Er war nun schon seit einer Woche wieder gesund, dennoch merkte er noch deutlich, wo ihn der Pflock im Rücken getroffen hatte. Die Stelle würde wohl noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis die ganz verheilt sein würde.

Er trat in die Bibliothek, wo er auch schließlich Sarah vorfand. Sie war allein, umso besser, er wollte schließlich etwas mit ihr besprechen. Sie war gerade dabei etwas in einem Buch nachzuschlagen, blickte jedoch auf, als er eintrat.

„Gute Nacht Sarah."

„Dir auch Schatz."

„Ich habe nach dir gesucht… Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du hier sein würdest."

Die Bibliothek war normaler Weise sein Ort, an dem er sich zurückzog, wenn er allein sein wollte. Breda setzte sich in einen Sessel, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Was liest du da eigentlich?", wollte er von ihr wissen. Sonst las Sarah so gut wie gar nichts, sie badete nur zweimal täglich…

„Ach, das ist nichts von Bedeutung, ich wollte nur schnell was nachlesen. Aber was wolltest du denn mit mir besprechen?"

„Ich wollte mit dir besprechen, dass ich in Zukunft weniger Zeit für dich haben werde." Begann Breda das Gespräch. „Da ich nun der Obervampir dieser ganzen Horde bin, muss ich einiger Verpflichtungen nachkommen und das erfordert eine Menge Zeit."

Sarah schaute traurig drein, als Breda dies aussprach.

Ihm begann jetzt schon die Verantwortung zu viel zu werden. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten schließlich nur um seinen kleinen, bescheidenen Clan kümmern müssen. Und nun hatte er mehr als das fünffache der Meute, auf die er aufpassen musste.

„Aber du wirst doch noch Zeit für deine Familie finden oder? Ich meine, auch wenn erst einmal das Kind da ist. Und Herbert brauch dich bestimmt auch."

„Ja, ich weiß. Es wird sich bestimmt Zeit finden für euch, das verspreche ich dir. Aber über das Kind wollte ich auch mit dir sprechen. Ich wollte dich Fragen, wann wir denn bekannt geben wollen, dass du ein Kind bekommst?"

„Sehr bald Breda… Ich weiß nur nicht, wie sie alle darauf reagieren werden. Gerade für Herbert wird es nicht leicht sein, schließlich war er bisher dein einziges Kind. Außerdem…." Sarah stockte, sie wusste nicht, ob sie es wirklich sagen sollte. Breda sah sie fragend an und machte eine Geste, dass sie fortfahren sollte.

„Außerdem glaube ich, dass er mich nicht besonders mag."

„Wie kommst du denn auf diesen Unfug? Wieso im Namen des Teufels, sollte er dich nicht mögen?"

„Er geht mir aus dem Weg, wo es nur geht. Er muss mich ja nicht als ‚Mutter' akzeptieren, dass erwarte ich auch gar nicht. Dennoch, ich glaube, er mag mich nicht…"

„Ach, dass ist doch Unsinn, du bildest es dir bestimmt nur ein…"

„Meinst du etwa, ich lüge dich an?" Sarah sah wütend aus.

„Nein, dass meine ich nicht, aber du kannst doch nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er sich dir gegenüber genauso verhält wie dein Alfred."

Sarah fuhr wütend aus ihrem Sessel auf, und auch Breda saß nun nicht mehr.

„Wie meinst du das? Wir sind befreundet miteinander, mehr ist da nicht!"

„Ach ja? Und warum unterhältst du dich dann immer mit ihm unter vier Augen und sobald jemand rein kommt hört ihr auf zu reden? Glaubst du ich merk nicht, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst?"

„Breda, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst-" Alfred war von dem Lärm der zwei Streitenden angelockt worden und stand nun auch im Zimmer. Allerdings wurde er von Breda unterbrochen.

„Was denkst DU dir eigentlich dabei, dass du jetzt hier einfach auftauchst und dich einmischst? Seit wann hast du denn das Recht mir auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen?" Breda hob drohend die Hand und wollte ihn schlagen.

„Vater lass ihn in Ruhe!" Herbert, der ebenso wie Alfred, von dem Lähm angezogen worden war, verteidigte nun Alfred und stellte sich schützend vor ihn.

Klatsch. Breda hatte Herbert geschlagen. Er hatte seinen Sohn geschlagen und er hatte es nicht gewollt.

Herbert sah im ersten Moment verdutzt aus der Wäsche, doch dann zeigte sein Gesicht blanke Wut. Wut auf ihn, Breda, seinen Vater.

„Wieso… Wieso hast du das getan? WARUM?... ICH HASSE DICH!" Er nahm Alfred bei der Hand und eilte mit ihm raus aus dem Zimmer, nicht mehr darauf achtend, ob er jemanden umrannte oder etwas umstieß.

Breda stand immer noch da, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, was eben geschehen war. Er hatte tatsächlich seinen Sohn geschlagen. Er hatte seiner toten Frau geschworen, ihr gemeinsames Kind nie zu schlagen. Es gab immer eine andere Lösung. Und nun war es doch geschehen. Er hatte Herbert mit diesem Versehen verloren. (wichtiger punkt. Würde ich noch weiter ausführen)

Herbert rannte die Flure entlang, auf dem Weg zum Schlosstor. Er hatte vor, noch in dieser Nacht weit weg von seinem Vater zu sein.

Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein, ihn zu schlagen? Und selbst, wenn diese Ohrfeige nicht ihn zugedacht war, sondern Alfred, dann war es immer noch das Gleiche. Warum hatte er Alfred, seinen Alfi, schlagen wollen? Einen Teil von der Diskussion hatte Herbert mitbekommen- sie war ja laut genug gewesen. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass Alfred wohl zu viel Zeit mit Sarah verbrachte, aber Herbert wusste, dass da nichts zwischen den Beiden war. Er hatte es einfach im Gefühl. Sicher, er hoffte auch immer wieder aufs Neue, das Alfred sich in ihn verlieben würde, und er wusste, dass Alfred ihn nicht liebte, zumindest nicht so, wie Herbert ihn. Aber er wusste einfach, dass zwischen Alfred und Sarah nichts ablief, sie waren einfach nur Freunde.

Auch wenn Herbert Sarah nicht wirklich leiden konnte (er wusste selbst nicht wirklich warum), so glaubte er dennoch nicht, dass sie seinen Vater, mit Alfred oder sonst wem, betrügen würde.

Was dachte sich sein Vater nur dabei, ihn zu schlagen? Das hatte er noch nie getan. Allerdings hatte Herbert bisher auch noch nie derart Partei für einen Liebhaber ergriffen und Alfred war selbst das noch nicht einmal für ihn.

Beide jagten nun über den Hof hinein in den düsteren Wald. Es war Winter, und dementsprechend kalt, aber die Kälte konnte Vampiren nicht soviel anhaben, wie Menschen. Trotzdem, Alfred zitterte bereits jetzt schon. Sie hatten in all der Hektik vergessen, sich Mäntel mit zunehmen.

Sie huschten durch den Wald, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Schlafplatz für den Tag.

Mittlerweile hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien und die ersten Strahlen der Sonne spiegelten sich auf den Schneeflocken. Wenn sie nicht bald eine Unterkunft finden würden, dann wäre dies ihr Ende.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Herbert und Alfred irrten durch den Wald, auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Unterkunft für den Tag. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen bereits durch die Bäume, und ließen den Schnee glitzern. Sie hatten nur noch wenige Minuten Zeit, um einen Schlafplatz zu finden.

Alfred war verzweifelt, er kannte sich in dieser Gegend nicht aus. Wie sollte er nur den Tag überleben? Andererseits, da war noch Herbert und er sah so aus, al ob er wüsste, wohin er wollte. Er führte Alfred schnell durch den Wald und hielt Ausschau nach etwas bestimmten. So schien es jedenfalls.

Herbert hatte in Wirklichkeit keine leiseste Ahnung, wo sie den Tag verbringen sollten. Er kannte sich zwar recht gut in der Umgebung aus, er war ja schließlich hier aufgewachsen, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, wo sie sich verstecken konnten.

Zwar war Herbert immer noch wütend auf seinen Vater, doch es war töricht gewesen, von ihm wegzugehen, wenn es schon zum Tag dämmerte.

Wäre er doch bloß bei seinem Vater geblieben… Bei seinem Vater, wo er immer sicher gewesen war. Es hatte zwar die einen oder anderen Ausnahmen gegeben, doch er war, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, nie der Gefahr der Sonne ausgesetzt wurde. Damals, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, da hatte er die Sonne geliebt. Die Nacht hatte er damals viel zu düster gefunden. Seine Freunde hatten immer bei schönem Wetter draußen verstecken oder fangen gespielt, nahe der….

Plötzlich blieb er stehen, und da dies Alfred merkte, wandte er sich verwundert um. Warum verplemperte Herbert Zeit, wo doch ihr Ende so nahe war?

Herbert konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Wie konnte er nur das vergessen haben?

„Schnell Alfi, wir müssen umkehren, ich weiß einen Platz, wo wir den Tag über bleiben können…"

Herbert wusste zwar nicht genau, ob die Ruine, an die er dachte, immer noch dort stand in ihrer vollen Schönheit (sie war damals schon ziemlich löchrig gewesen, eine Ruine halt), aber er hoffe einfach das Beste. Diese Ruine war ihre letzte Hoffnung, denn zum Schloss würden sie es nicht mehr zurück schaffen, dazu war der Tag nun viel zu Nahe. Aber die Ruine lag gar nicht allzu weit entfernt, und wenn sie sich ein wenig beeilten, müssten Alfred und er die Ruine eigentlich erreichen. Herbert dachte sehr positiv, er wusste es auch, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Wenn er hier den Pessimisten mimte, würde das auch zu nichts führen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", rief ihm Alfred hinterher, denn Herbert war bereits wieder dabei in die Richtung zurück zu rennen, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Komm einfach mit, du wirst es ja dann sehen… Jetzt beeil dich doch, sonst schaffen wir es nicht mehr, vor Sonnenaufgang dort anzukommen!"

Dies ließ sich Alfred nicht zweimal sagen und musste sich nun beeilen um Herbert ein zuholen, da dieser bereits wieder in Bewegung war, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ‚sein' Alfi ihm auch folgte.

Als sie schließlich die Ruine erreichten, was die Sonne fast aufgegangen. Sie waren im allerletzten Moment noch dort angekommen und Herbert musste sich nun beeilen, um sich einen Eingang zu der Ruine zu bahnen. Es war anscheinend schon lange niemand mehr hier gewesen, und da sie auf einer Lichtung stand und es den ganzen vorherigen Tag und die ganze Nacht über geschneit hatte, versanken sie bis zu den Knien im Schnee. Die alles nahmen sie allerdings nun nebenbei wahr, denn sie hatten viel zu viel Angst, in der Sonne verbrennen zu müssen, wenn sie sich nicht beeilen würden.

„Herbert, wie kommen wir denn da rein? Mach schnell, die Sonne geht bereits auf!" Alfred war der Verzweiflung der Nahe.

Herbert wusste zum Glück, wo sich einer der Eingänge befand und bewegte sich zielstrebig darauf hinzu. Er erwiderte absichtlich nichts, denn er wollte keine kostbare Zeit verlieren. Schließlich hatte Herbert den von Schneeüberdeckten Eingang freigelegt und stiegen die Ruine ein. Alfred folgte augenblicklich. Es war recht dunkel in der Ruine, allerdings wies sie einige Löcher in der Decke auf, wodurch das Tageslicht herein fiel.

Herbert sah sich schnell in der Ruine um, und beschloss dann, dass eine Ecke geeignet war, um dort den Tag zu verbringen. Tatsächlich war in der Nähe kein Loch in der Decke, und selbst wenn die Sonne wandern würde, wären sie immer noch im Schatten.

Alfred atmete erleichtert aus, als er in der rettenden Dunkelheit war.

Herbert war bereits damit beschäftigt, sich sein ‚Bett' herzurichten. Allerdings gab es da nicht viel herzurichten, es gab nur ein Fleckchen Moos, auf das sie sich legen konnten.

Es war besser als nichts. Herbert- ganz der Gentleman- bedeutete Alfred sich auf das noch etwas bequemere Fleckchen Stein zu legen, was dieser auch tat und Herbert ließ sich dann neben ihm nieder und versuchte einzuschlafen. Alfred gelang es fast, er zitterte nur am ganzen Körper vor Kälte. Hoffentlich würde es über Tag etwas wärmer werden. Die Kälte stellte zwar keine allzu große Gefahr für Vampire dar, allerdings konnte sie auch erfrieren, es musste nur kalt genug dafür sein. Herbert blickte erneut Alfred an. Dieser war bereits schon eingeschlafen.

Was für ein Glück hat er, jetzt schon eingeschlafen zu sein. Die Nacht war wohl sehr anstrengend für ihn gewesen. Herbert schloss die Augen und dachte nach.

Ich würde bestimmt noch lange wach liegen und nicht einschlafen können, dachte Herbert.

Ihm plagten einfach zu viele Schuld Gefühle, gegenüber seinem Vater. Wie hatte er einfach weggehen können? Sein Vater war bestimmt halb krank vor Sorge um ihn, dass wusste Herbert. Er war schon immer so gewesen. Äußerlich war er stets der harte, Pflicht bewusste Graf, aber er konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wenn ein Familienmitglied litt oder wenn ihm sonst wie schlecht ging.

Es tat seinem Vater bestimmt schon leid, seinen Sohn so behandelt zu haben. In der nächsten Nacht würde Herber versuchen wieder zum Schloss zurück-

Was war das? Er riss die Augen auf, und die Sonne blendete ihn. Sofort kniff er sie zusammen und sah an sich herab. Beinahe glaubte er, seine Augen würden ihn täuschen. Alfred hielt ihn tatsächlich im Arm und drückte ihn an sich. Alfred umarmte ihn!

Auch wenn er schon sichtlich schlief, was hatte ihn dazu getrieben? Sicher, es war kalt und nur zu verständlich, dass er seine Nähe suchte. Doch die Haut von allen Vampiren war kalt und es nütze nichts, sich an ihn zu klammern, er konnte Alfred auch nicht wärmen. Jedoch machte es Herbert natürlich nichts aus, Alfred nahe bei sich zu haben, dass hatte er die ganze Zeit schon immer gewollt. Alfred war immer der jenige gewesen, der seine Nähe nicht wollte.

Wenn Alfred ihn nicht mögen oder leiden könnte, würde er ihn dann auch im Schlaf umarmen? Wohl kaum.

Vielleicht bestand ja doch noch Hoffnung, Alfred für sich zu gewinnen.

Mit diesem Gedanken schloss er die Augen wieder und genoss einfach die Tatsache, dass Alfred sich an ihn klammerte.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, eh auch Herbert eingeschlafen war, denn er grübelte über seine jetzige Situation nach.

Schließlich schlief er dann doch ein und er träumte von vielen ihn umklammernden Alfred's und vielen Bredas, die ihn und Alfred schlugen.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Was hatte er nur sich dabei gedacht, seinen Sohn zu schlagen?

Dieser Gedanke verfolgte ihn schon die ganze Zeit über und er wollte Breda auch nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Es war dumm von ihm gewesen, auch nur Alfred schlagen zu wollen, solange er keinen Beweis für irgendetwas hatte. Und nun war sein Sohn zusammen mit Alfred in den Schneesturm heraus gegangen, ohne Mäntel. Zu allem Überfluss gab es in näherer Umgebung kaum einen Unterschlupf für sie und die Sonne würde bald aufgehen. Breda überlegte, ob er die Beiden jetzt suchen gehen sollte und die Beiden wieder Heim zubringen. Er streifte sich tatsächlich seinen dicken Mantel über, doch Sarah hielt ihn zurück.

„Breda, geh nicht raus, nicht bei diesem Wetter und so kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Das wäre dein Tod, und das weißt du ebenso gut wie ich." Sie blickte ihn an und legte eine Hand auf seinem Arm, damit er hier blieb.

„Das weiß ich, aber ich muss sie suchen gehen. Wenn ich es erst morgen mache, dann hat der Wind und der Schnee ihre Spuren verwischt und ich finde sie nie mehr. Außerdem, wo sollen sie denn den Tag verbringen? Es gibt in der Umgebung wenig, was ihnen Schutz bietet, und die Meisten Gebäude oder sonstige Schlupfwinkel, kennt Herbert nicht. Er brauchte bis heute auch gar nicht zu wissen, wo sie sind." Breda schien sehr deprimiert zu sein, wartete aber eine Antwort von Sarah ab.

„Breda, bleib doch bitte hier. Ich bin mir sicher, Herbert hat für Alfred und sich irgendetwas gefunden, ihnen geht's bestimmt gut. Wir gehen morgen nach ihnen suchen, ich verspreche es."

Einen Moment lang schaute Breda sie nachdenklich an. Dann nickte er fast unmerklich mit dem Kopf.

„Na schön…"

Beinnahe hätte es Breda nicht über das Herz gebracht, hier untätig abzuwarten. Doch wenn er nun selbst rausgehen würde, würde ihm mit Gewissheit der Tod durch die Sonne ereilen, und so konnte er wenigstens darauf hoffen, dass sein Sohn etwas gefunden hatte und gesund wieder nach Hause zurückkommen würde.

„Komm Breda, lass uns schlafen gehen. Und mach dir nicht zu große Sorgen, den Beiden geht es bestimmt gut, Herbert ist doch kein junger Vampir mehr." redete Sarah auf ihren Liebsten beruhigend ein.

„Ja… Ja, ich weiß, er ist immerhin kaum jünger als ich… Wenn den Beiden etwas passiert, dann könnte ich es mir nie verzeihen. Ich habe schon damals meine Frau verloren, jetzt ihn auch noch, das würde ich nicht überleben…"

Es war das erste Mal, dass Breda so offen über seine Gefühle sprach und das überrumpelte Sarah ein wenig. Dann jedoch sprach er weiter, ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte.

„Du hast Recht, wir sollten jetzt in die Gruft gehen. Morgen Nacht gehe ich dann los, und suche die Beiden."

Sarah schaute Breda erst ein wenig verdutzt an, dann fing sie sich jedoch.

„Nur du gehst los? Was ist mit mir? Ich wollte doch auch mitkommen, ich mache mir mindestens so große Sorgen wie du, schließlich sind sie meine Freunde!"

„Sarah, bleib bitte morgen hier, während ich sie suchen gehe. Du erwartest schließlich ein Kind und du solltest dich nicht überanstrengen. Weiß Teufel, was alles passieren kann. Es gab bisher nur wenige Vampire, die schwanger wurden. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass dir etwas passieren könnte."

Sarah schwieg. Sie hatte nicht vor hier zu Hause in diesem düsteren und leeren Schloss zu bleiben, während ihr Liebster nach Herbert und Alfred suchte. Aber für heute wollte sie ihn nicht weiter aufregen.

„Na schön, wenn du es unbedingt willst, bleibe ich morgen halt hier… Aber lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen, die Sonne geht schon auf…"

Breda nickte zustimmend und gemeinsam machten sie sich recht schnell auf den Weg zu ihrer Gruft. Er grübelte aber noch die ganze Zeit über nach, wie es wohl seinem Sohn ging und wo sie sich hoffentlich hatten verstecken können.

-------------

Herbert erwachte kurz nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war. Er schlug die Augen auf. Wo war er?

Er schaute sich in dem Gebäude um, welches sich als Ruine enttarnte. Jetzt kamen ihm alle Erinnerungen wieder.

Der Abend gestern… Sein Vater schlug ihn, doch der Schlag galt Alfred... Alfred, wie sie zusammen weggelaufen waren und dann hier in der Ruine Unterschlupf gesucht hatten. Alfred, wie er sich im Schlaf an ihn gekuschelt hatte und immer noch genauso da lag, wie Herbert ihn zuletzt angesehen hatte. Er würde sicher auch bald aufwachen, Alfred schlief nie sehr viel länger als Herbert. Er beschloss still liegen zu bleiben und die Nähe von Alfred zu genießen. Das würde er sicher in der Zukunft nicht mehr oft können, vielleicht sogar nicht mehr. Alfred wollte schließlich nichts von ihm. Herbert traf das unendlich, schließlich liebte er ihn, und er würde alles für Alfred tun. Aber er hatte sich offensichtlich gegen ihn entscheiden. Moment- was hieß da offensichtlich? Alfred hielt ihn in seinem Armen- war DAS denn nicht offensichtlich?

Alfred bewegte sich nun allmählich, er würde wohl gleich aufwachen.

Ein letztes Mal genoss er das Gefühl, Alfred in seinen Armen zu halten, dann wachte dieser auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er bemerkte, wo er lag und an wen er sich da angekuschelte hatte. Sofort ließ er von Herbert los und rutschte ein Stückchen von ihm weg.

„Herbert…. Es tut mir leid…Ich wollte nicht-„

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm, mir hat es nichts ausgemacht, Alfred…."

Das war Alfred schon fast klar gewesen. Wann würde Herbert je seine Nähe als unangenehm betrachten? Wohlmöglich nie. Aber hatte Herbert sich vielleicht mal gefragt, ob es ihm selbst was ausgemacht hatte? Das war zwar nicht der Fall, aber es ging ihm hier um das Prinzip…

„Alfred? Ich hab mir gestern, kurz bevor ich eingeschlafen bin, überlegt, dass wir wieder zurück zum Schloss gehen sollten. Es ist hier zu kalt und-" Herbert stockte mitten im Satz. War da nicht ein Geräusch gewesen, oder hatte er sich geirrt? Nein, das hatte er bestimmt nicht, er war schließlich schon seit über 300 Jahren ein Vampir und seine Sinne spielten ihm nur noch sehr selten Streiche.

„Was ist los Herbert?" Alfred wirkte verwirrt. Anscheinend hatte er nichts gehört.

„Alfi, sei bitte still, ich glaube da ist etwas…." Herbert stand auf und sah sich um. Seine Augen konnten nichts Verdächtiges erkennen, aber gerade, als er wirklich anfing sich einzureden, dass er sich getäuscht hatte, hörte er das Geräusch erneut. Es klang, als ob irgendwo ein Zweig knackte.

Herbert wusste nun, aus welcher Richtung es kam und wandte sich hastig zu Alfred um.

„Schnell Alfi, wir müssen hier verschwinden. Dort ist etwas und ich glaub-"

Plötzlich sprang ihn etwas von hinten an. Herbert hörte noch ein lautes fluchen von seiner rechten Seite, dann brach die reinste Hölle aus.

------------------

Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal ganz untergegangen, als Breda schon fertig angezogen und gekämmt vor dem Schlosstor stand und endlich nach seinem Sohn suchen wollte. Er hatte sich seinen schweren Wintermantel um die Schultern gelegt und wurde nun von Minute zu Minute immer ungeduldiger. Wenigstens hatte es aufgehört zu schneien, was aber nur ein leichter Vorteil war. Der Schnee war mittlerweile kniehoch und er würde nur schwer vorankommen, seinen Übernatürlichen Sinnen zu trotz. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte es den ganzen Tag über geschneit und von den Spuren der Beiden Vampire war rein gar nichts mehr zu erkennen.

Er drehte sich um, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch war nahm. Es war Sarah, auch schon fertig gekleidet, um mit ihm mit zugehen. Hatte er sie gestern nicht ausdrücklich gebeten, hier zu bleiben?

„Sarah, warum willst du mitgehen? Du weißt, dass ich das nicht gern habe, bleib doch bitte hier."

„Breda, ich werde mitkommen, da kannst du machen, was du willst. Ich will doch auch wissen, wie es den Beiden geht, ich habe mir doch auch den ganzen Tag über Sorgen um sie gemacht."

„Sarah, ich habe gesagt du bleibst hier im Schoss, und das wirst du auch, hast du verstanden? Ich will nicht auch noch meine zweite Frau verlieren, weil sie unachtsam oder weiß der Teufel was war. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass du mitkommen willst. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich glaube es ist irgendetwas geschehen, woran du nicht teilhaben sollst." Breda schaute sie bittend an. Sarah hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen und war so sprachlos, dass sie im ersten Moment nur nicken konnte.

„Na schön, ich werde hier bleiben…" Das hatte sie keineswegs vor, und sie wusste, dass man Breda nur schwer zweimal hintereinander belügen konnte, aber er schien es zu glauben.

„Danke, Sternkind. Die Sonne ist untergegangen, ich werde dann losziehen und sie suchen." Er gab seiner Liebsten noch einen Abschiedskuss auf die Lippen und dann schritt er zur Schlosstür heraus. Er blieb stehen und hatte plötzlich das unerklärliche Gefühl, sie nie wieder zu sehen. Wo kam es nur auf einmal her?

Sarah wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis sie sich ebenfalls den Weg durchs Schlosstor bahnte. Es war eisig kalt, aber zum Glück spürt das ihre Vampirhaut nicht all zu stark. Sie sah ganz deutlich die Spuren von Breda im Schnee, allerdings versuchte der Wind sie schon wieder zu verwischen, als ob er damit sagen wollte, dass sie ihren Mann nie wieder sehen würde. Woher kam nur plötzlich dieses Gefühl der Angst, ihn nie wieder zu sehen? Breda hatte sie auch einen Moment lang angeschaut, als ob er das gleiche gespürt hatte, als er in die Kälte des transsilvanischen Winters gegangen war.

Sarah ging ein wenig schneller, da die Spuren von Breda immer undeutlicher wurden. Wenn nur dieser Verdammte Wind nicht wäre…

Sie blieb einen Momentlang unschlüssig stehen. Die Spuren von ihrem Mann waren vollständig verweht worden.

Wohin sollte sie nun gehen?

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Geräusch von links. Schnell drehte sie sich um. Dort standen mindestens fünfzehn Menschen, alle ausgerüstet mit irgendwelchen Waffen. Die Meisten von ihnen hatten Schürfwunden an den Armen und Beinen und ihre Kleider waren zerfetzt. Sie waren ihr offensichtlich nicht freundlich gestimmt.

Was wollten sie von ihr? Die Frage war eigentlich dumm, denn es war eindeutig. Sie war ein Vampir und diese Menschen waren Jäger. Vampirjäger.

Allerdings wurde dies ihr viel zu spät klar, denn schon hatten sich die Menschen auf sie gestürzt und zu Boden gerissen. Sarah wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften, könnte jedoch nichts mehr gegen sie ausrichten. Erschöpft sank sie schließlich zu Boden.

----------------

Breda hatte Kampfeslärm gehört, nahe bei der alten Ruine, inder Herbert immer als Kind gespielt hatte. Sie kamen von dem Inneren des Gebäudes. Breda schlich sich näher heran und ihm durchfuhr ein Schock, als er sah, was sich dort abspielte. Sein Sohn Herbert stand zusammen mit Alfred in einer Ecke des zerfallenden Gebäudes und wurde von Menschen attackiert. Er würde es nicht mehr lange ohne Hilfe aushalten. Breda schätze innerhalb von Sekunden seine Chancen ab. Wenn er ihnen zu Hilfe eilte, würde er es nie alleine schaffen, die Jäger zu besiegen. Unterstützung konnte er von den Beiden Vampiren auch nicht großartig erwarten, sie waren bereits am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Es half also nur noch die brutale Variante. Wozu hatte er denn seine Übermenschlichenkräfte?

Herbert war kurz davor, vor Erschöpfung zusammen zu brechen. Alfred hatte schon viel eher seine Grenze erreicht. Was sollten sie nur tun? Die Vampirjäger waren ganz überraschend hier aufgetaucht und er hatte noch nicht einmal Alfred in Sicherheit bringen können. Aber warum brachten ihn diese Menschen nicht einfach um, indem sie ihn einen Holzpflock durch Herz stießen? Zeit genug hatten sie dazu gehabt, aber sie ‚spielten' die ganze Zeit über nur mit ihnen. Und warum hatten die Jäger sie nicht schon am Tag überfallen, dann als sie total ohne Schutz waren? Hatten sie gedacht, dass sie erfroren waren? Herbert wusste schließlich aus eigener Erfahrung, dass er sich nur sehr selten im Schlaf bewegte, und Alfred hatte sich auch kein Stück gerührt.

Gerade als Herbert dachte, sein Ende sei gekommen, knackte es verräterisch über ihnen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick waren alle abgelenkt und einige riskierten sogar einen Blick nach oben zur Decke.

Herbert hatte allerdings schon längst realisiert, was gleich geschehen würde. Die Decke würde gleich auf die stürzen und sie alle mit ins Grab nehmen. Alfred hatte dies auch bemerkt und nutze den Moment zur Flucht. Herbert hatte das gleiche Vorgehabt und stieß nun, als er sich den Weg nach draußen bahnte, sämtliche Menschen um. Sie waren zu abgelenkt gewesen, in Befürchtung ihr eigenes Leben zu verlieren, um sich noch auf ihre ‚Opfer'

konzentrieren. Das war ihre letzte Rettung.

Herbert kam kurz nach Alfred aus der Ruine gestolpert, kaum als das Gebäude auch schon in sich zusammen brach. Er hatte wahnsinniges Glück gehabt. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen. Er konnte keinen Schritt mehr gehen, sich überhaupt nicht mehr rühren. Wenn jetzt noch Menschen den Zusammenbruch des Gebäudes überlebt hatten, dann wäre Herbert ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Auch Alfred ließ sich zu Boden sinken.

Breda hatte den Zusammensturz mit Vergnügen betrachtet. Er hatte gewusst, dass die Beiden es noch aus der Ruine schaffen würden. Die Menschen allerdings hatten kaum eine Chance gehabt zu fliehen. Nun schritt er schnell zu seinem Sohn und zu Alfred hinüber. Er würde sie beschützen, wenn Menschen noch den Zusammenfall des Hauses überlebt haben sollten und sie angreifen würden. Doch dies war nicht der Fall gewesen.

Breda beugte sich über seinen Sohn, um sich ein Bild zu machen, wie es ihm ging.

Herbert hatte die Augen geschlossen gehabt, riss sie nun allerdings auf, als er seinen Vater neben sich bemerkte. Er erkannte ihn nicht sofort, entspannte sich jedoch, als dann doch das Erkennen in seinen Augen zu lesen war.

„Vater… Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht weglaufen, ich…"

„Schon gut Herbert, ich bin dir nicht böse, ich wüsste auch gar nicht warum. Viel wichtiger ist, dass du mir verzeihst, du hast nichts getan, auf das ich wütend wäre…"

„Paps, es war dumm, von zu Hause weg zu laufen, auch wenn du mich geschlagen hast. Nimmst du mich und Alfred wieder mit nach Hause?" Herbert war total erschöpft. Er wollte eigentlich kein langes Gespräch mit seinem Vater führen, aber es war notwenig und er sah es auch ein. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause.

„Natürlich dürft ihr Beide wieder zurück auf das Schloss, ich bin euch ja suchen gegangen! Ich bin so froh, dass euch nichts passiert ist…."

Breda hatte auch Alfred schon untersucht und festgestellt, dass auch ihm nichts Ernsthaftes fehlte, allerdings hatte er eine ziemlich große Wunde am rechten Oberschenkel, die sehr schmerzhaft aussah. Sie würde zwar recht schnell heilen, aber Alfred würde einige Probleme auf dem Weg nach Hause haben.

„Nun denn…. Wir sollten zurück zum Schloss gehen. Herbert? Kannst du alleine gehen? Alfred braucht bestimmt meine Hilfe, er ist verletzt." Plötzlich ertappte sich Breda dabei, wie er es bedauerte, Sarah nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Allerdings war es auch besser so, dass sie im Schloss geblieben war, denn ein Gemetzel mit Vampirjägern würde sie bestimmt nicht gerade erquickend finden. Breda hatte auf einmal wieder dieses Gefühl, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde, dass seine Geliebte tot war. Woher kam es nur? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, so etwas hatte er nur einmal zuvor gespürt und kurz darauf war seine erste Frau in seinem Armen gestorben. Wurde er langsam verrückt, wenn er glaubte, dass seine Geliebte ein ähnliches Schicksal heute Nacht ereilen würde?

Unsinn, Sie war auf dem Schloss und somit wohlbehütet. Einige Vampire waren schließlich noch von ihrer Hochzeit auf dem Schloss geblieben und passten aufeinander auf, dass keinem etwas passierte. Sollten diese Jäger in sein Schloss erneut eindringen, wie schon damals auf dem Ball, dann würden seine Ahnen kurzen Prozess mit ihnen machen. In dieser Hinsicht, waren sie noch nie zimperlich gewesen.

„Ja, ich glaube, ich kann gehen… Ich versuch es einfach…" beantwortete Herbert seine Frage.

Herbert richtete sich auf und versuchte ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Er hatte sich leicht den Knöchel verstaucht, dass war allerdings nicht weiter schlimm, der Heilungsprozess hatte schon begonnen und in spätestens einer halben Stunde würde er keine Schmerzen mehr haben.

Breda lud sich kurzer Hand Alfred über die Schulter (dieser protestierte aufs Heftigste, aber Breda kannte kein Erbahmen und Alfred schien dies auch irgendwann einzusehen und hörte auf sich zu wehren).

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Schloss, dass ein Glück nicht allzu weit entfernt lag.

Hallihallo!

Gewöhnt euch bloß nicht an die Länge des Kapitels, das wird nicht immer so bleiben, sorry '

Ich hab jetzt übrigens beschlossen die Story mit 17 Kapiteln enden zu lassen, kann aber sein, dass da noch ein Kapitel mehr kommt (steht noch nicht ganz fest). Ich hoffe, der Teil hat euch gefallen


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Breda, der Alfred trug war zusammen mit Herbert auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Mittlerweile hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien und es wurde Minute zu Minute immer schlimmer. Sie mussten sich beeilen, wenn sie nicht in einem Schneesturm geraten wollten. Allerdings war dies nicht gerade leicht, mit einem ausgewachsenen Vampir auf dem Rücken und einem Sohn, der sich den Knöchel verknackst hatte…

Zum Glück schafften sie es noch rechtzeitig in das Schloss, wo Breda erst einmal den Diener losschickte, um ihnen Decken zu holen. Herbert und Alfred waren mit Sicherheit unterkühlt und er fühlte sich auch nicht grade prickelnd warm an. Zwar waren Vampire untot und hatten von Natur aus schon eine ziemlich niedrige Körpertemperatur (sie lag ungefähr bei null grad), aber draußen war es erheblich kälter und einfach das Gefühl der Wärme war weitaus angenehmer als das der Kälte.

Breda dirigierte alle in die Bibliothek, wo auch schon ein Feuer im Kamin prasselte, ganz so, wie er es seinem Diener aufgetragen hatte. Sie setzten sich auf die Sessel. Es klopfte an der Tür und der Diener trat in das Zimmer, die Arme voll beladen mit den dicksten Decken, der er im Schloss auf die schnelle hatte auftreiben können. Er verbeugte sich schließlich, ging wieder aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann herrschte Schweigen.

Jeder starrte vor sich hin und hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis schließlich Breda ein Gespräch versuchte.

„Herbert, ich wollte dir noch einmal sagen, dass es mir unendlich Leid tut, was ich getan habe, und auch dir Alfred. Ich werde es nie wieder gut machen können."

„Paps, ich wüsste da schon etwas…."

Breda schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich wüsste gerne, worum es bei diesem Gespräch ging, dass du derart die Kontrolle über dich verloren hast."

Es trat wieder Schweigen ein. Es sah so aus, als ob er sich erst Worte zu Recht legen musste. Dann, nach einigen Minuten rückte er schließlich mit der Sprache raus.

„Ich hatte mich mit Sarah über Alfred gestritten. Ich war Eifersüchtig auf dich", er wandte sich zu Alfred, „ich dachte du hättest etwas mit ihr. Nun weiß ich, dass es nicht stimmt…. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt."

Wieder Schweigen. Herbert konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte sein Vater nur geglaubt haben, SEIN Alfi hätte etwas mit seiner neuen ‚Mutter'? Das war töricht, nein geradezu absurd.

„Stimmt, ich hatte nichts mit ihr. Aber wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, dass da was zwischen uns etwas gewesen sein könnte?" Fragte ihn Alfred.

Wieder überlegte Breda kurz. Die Angelegenheit schien ihm peinlich zu sein.

„Nun ja, ihr habt euch immer unter vier Augen getroffen und wolltet nie, dass ich es mit bekomme oder dabei bin. Dass hat mich schon nachdenklich gemacht."

„Ja, stimmt das haben wir, wir haben aber nur immer über etwas gesprochen…"

„und über was, wenn man fragen darf?" mischte sich nun Herbert wieder ein. Was war denn bitteschön zu geheim, dass es keiner mitbekommen darf?

Diesmal blieb es eine ganze Zeit lang still im Zimmer. Herbert überlegte schon, ob Alfred seine Frage überhaupt gehört hatte, aber schließlich antwortete er.

„Ich habe mit Sarah immer über etwas gesprochen. Weißt du, Herbert, ich sag es jetzt nur ungern, da auch Sarah jetzt nicht anwesend ist, aber ich will es endlich gesagt haben."

Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass er es hinter sich gebracht haben will, es ihm zu sagen? Hatte Herbert seinem Alfi jemals den Kopf abgerissen, nur weil er etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte? Na ja, doch an einige Male erinnerte sich Herbert, da war er nicht gerade Sanft zu ihm gewesen… Aber was brauchte Alfred denn schon zu fürchten? Er war schließlich auch ein Vampir, wie er!

„Herbert, ich wusste nicht ob ich es dir sagen sollte, aber es bedrückt mich schon länger… Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht gerne mit dir zusammen bin, im Gegenteil, dass bin ich sehr gern. Ich habe nur deine Nähe gemieden… weil… weil…"Alfred fing an zu stottern. Beinahe hätte Herbert ihn schon daran gehindert, seinen Satz zu ende zu sprechen. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn sein Alfi so gequält wurde. Doch Alfred sprach weiter.

„Weil ich dich liebe Herbert. Ich weiß auch nicht warum und es erschreckt mich ehrlich gesagt auch ein wenig, aber es ist nun mal so. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte und musste mit jemanden sprechen… Und da blieb nur Sarah übrig…."

Alfred musterte Herbert. Es schien Herbert regelrecht die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Alfred wusste, dass Herbert ihn auch liebte, also dürfte es von seiner Seite aus keine Probleme geben und auch bei Breda hatte er ein gutes Gefühl. Schließlich war Herbert sein Sohn und ein Vater wollte bestimmt, dass sein Sohn glücklich war. Nun wartete er auf die Antwort von Herbert.

„Aber….das ist…. ach Alfi, ich habe seit der ersten Begegnung mit dir von diesem Moment geträumt! Du ahnst gar nicht wie glücklich ich bin!" Herbert wollte sich gerade Alfred um den Hals werfen, als sein Vater mit einem Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Das könnt ihr doch sicherlich auf später verlegen oder?"

DAS war typisch für seinen Vater, dachte Herbert. Selber turtelte er mit Sarah rum, aber sobald es sein Sohn machte, hatte er auf einmal was dagegen. Trotzdem, schade war es schon, er würde jetzt so gerne alleine mit Alfred sein, aber er lief bestimmt nicht weg… obwohl… Konnte er sich da so sicher sein?

Alfred schenkte Herbert einen entschuldigenden Blick.

„Wo ist eigentlich Sarah?" fragte er nun in die Runde.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte sie aber gebeten, im Schloss zu bleiben, während ich nach euch gesucht habe…" Breda hatte sich die ganze Zeit schon gefragt wo seine Frau abgeblieben war. Die Bibliothek war im Winter das gemütlichste Zimmer weit und breit im Schloss, also wo sollte sie sonst sein?

Sie wird schon nicht weggelaufen sein, sicher, Sarah konnte dickköpfig sein, aber würde sie sich ihm widersetzen?

„Ich werde gleich nach ihr suchen gehen, dann habt ihr noch ein wenig Zeit für euch alleine…" ‚was auch immer sie anstellen werden…', dachte Breda.

„In Ordnung, Paps… Irgendwo muss sie ja sein, lass am Besten noch den Diener…" verdammt, wie hieß der denn? Herbert glaubte, dass er ihm gar nicht vorgestellt worden war… ach egal... „…nach ihr suchen, Vielleicht weiß er ja genaueres. Ich werde nachher noch Alex fragen, oder ist er schon abgereist?"

„Nein, ich denke er dürfte noch hier sein. Er wollte erst in einer Woche abreisen…"

Breda erhob sich von seinem Sessel. „Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet."

Er nickte den Beiden noch kurz zu und ging aus dem Zimmer, auf dem Weg, seine Sarah zu suchen.

Als die Tür wieder geschlossen war, herrschte wieder einen kurzen Moment schweigen.

„Also Alfi…. Du musst mir alles erzählen! Wie kam es denn zu deinem Sinneswandel?" Herbert rutschte ein wenig näher zu ihm heran.

Plötzlich schien sich Alfred nicht mehr allzu sehr in seiner Haut wohl zufühlen, aber er versuchte es sich so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen.

„Nun, ich glaube, ich hab das alles schon erzählt…."

„Jaaaa, das schon, ich will es nur noch einmal hören!"

Alfred schaute ihn fragend an.

„Na schön, wenn es unbedingt sein muss…" Alfred erzählte die Geschichte erneut, dass er ihn schon lange liebte, aber mit jemanden darüber reden musste. Und das er schließlich in der Ruine sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Das hatte er zwar im Schlaf getan, aber nicht vor Kälte. Er wollte einfach bei Herbert sein, bei ihm, der ihn vor seinem Vater in Schutz genommen hatte.

„Ich glaube ich hab mich nie richtig dafür bedankt, dass du mir bei Seite gestanden bist. Das fand ich wirklich unheimlich lieb von dir."

„Ach Alfred, du weißt, dass ich das immer wieder machen würde. Ich liebe dich und da tu' ich alles für meinen Partner."

„Aber da waren wir doch noch gar nicht zusammen gewesen?"

„Ach… Ist doch egal, Hauptsache ist, dass wir jetzt zueinander gefunden haben…"

Herbert kuschelte sich noch enger an Alfred ran, und genoss das Gefühl, ganz nahe bei seinem Liebsten zu sein. Es war das gleiche Gefühl, wie schon in der Ruine, nur noch stärker und nicht von der eisigen Kälte getrübt, die draußen herrschte.

Auch Alfred genoss die Nähe von Herbert. Er hatte seine Gefühle zu lange verschwiegen.

Breda hatte seinen Diener losgeschickt um Sarah zu suchen und auch einige Vampire hatten sich bereit erklärt. Merkwürdiger Weise, hatte niemand gewusst, wo seine Frau abgeblieben war. Erneut beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass er schon vorhin gehabt hatte, dass er seine Frau nie wieder sehen würde. War da etwas Wahres dran? Fest stand, sie war nicht im Schloss geblieben, wie er es gewollt hatte. Sie musste also draußen in der Kälte sein, draußen, wo es von Vampirjägern nur so wimmelte, denn einige hatten bestimmt den Zusammensturz der Ruine überlebt. Hatten ihr die Vampirjäger etwas angetan? Hatte er seine zweite Frau verloren?


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Breda hatte den Tag über nur sehr unruhig geschlafen. Er war es schon zu sehr gewohnt gewesen, seine Frau an seiner Seite beim Schlafen zu haben und nun war sie fort. Ging es ihr gut? Was war nur geschehen? Sie war ihm bestimmt gefolgt, und dann? War sie vom Weg abgekommen und hatte nicht wieder zurück gefunden? Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Sie kannte sich in der Umgebung schon recht gut aus. Aber was war dann passiert? War sie etwa den Vampirjägern über den Weg gelaufen? Wenn das der Fall wäre, dann bedeutete das ihr Ende. Dann würde er sie nie wieder sehen.

Er beschloss aufzustehen, er würde sowieso an diesem Tag keinen Schlaf mehr finden, also warum sollte er es nicht tun?

Er schob den Sargdeckel beiseite und stand auf. Unschlüssig blieb er stehen. Hier unten in seiner Gruft war es noch dunkel, aber wie sah es oben in seinem Schloss aus? Hatte der Diener die Vorhänge zugezogen? Wohl kaum, es bestand ja nicht gerade die Annahme, dass ein Vampir auf einmal am Tag herum lief, so wie er. Aber was sollte er dann machen?

Ein Glück war der Tag schon recht weit fortgeschritten und es schneite bestimmt auch noch. Sollte Breda den Weg zur Bibliothek wagen? Versuchen konnte er es bestimmt, und wenn er vorsichtig einen Blick wagte, ob die Vorhänge zu waren, dann würde er es bestimmt überleben. Er war schon zu oft mit der Sonne in Berührung gewesen, er wusste, dass er einen kleinen Blick wagen konnte, ohne dass es ihm allzu viel schadete. Außerdem: es war doch besser, als hier untätig herum zu stehen oder?

Breda lief die Stufen hinauf und blieb dann bei der Ecke unschlüssig stehen. Er musste sich darauf vorbereiten, möglicher Weise gleich der Sonne ausgesetzt zu sein. Dann müsste er schnell wieder um die Ecke verschwinden können.

Langsam ging er um die Ecke und wartete darauf, von der Sonne geblendet zu werden. Doch es geschah nichts. Er sah sich um. Der Diener schien die Vorhänge zugezogen zu haben. Aber warum?

Er hörte aus einem Gästezimmer Gemurmel. Das Zimmer war aber sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet und zurzeit nicht bewohnt. In dem Raum zog sich Herbert manchmal zurück, um allein zu sein. Es war auch Tatsächlich sein Sohn, der im Zimmer war, nur war er mit Alfred zusammen. Sie waren wohl den ganzen Tag über wach geblieben und erzählten auch jetzt noch munter weiter. Sie würden wohl in der Nacht kaum die Augen offen halten können, aber Herbert war schon zu alt, um ihn Vorschriften zu machen, wann er schlafen zu gehen hatte. Wenn er denn keiner Gefahr, wie der Sonne, ausgesetzt wurde, und das war er nicht. Entweder hatte sein Sohn oder Alfred die Vorhänge noch rechtzeitig zugezogen oder es war der Diener gewesen. Es war ja auch egal, das Ergebnis war das Selbe.

Sarah war immer noch nicht zurück, dass spürte Breda und er wusste, dass sie auch nicht wieder zurückkommen würde. Entweder war sie nicht mehr in Transsylvanien, oder sie war tot, denn sonst hätte er es gefühlt. Die Verbindung zwischen seiner Frau und ihm war schon immer sehr stark gewesen.

Das Gefühl der Verzweifelung beschlich Breda. Würde er sie jemals wieder sehen können? Wie sollte er die nächsten Jahrzehnte, oder Jahrhunderte ohne sie überstehen? Er war alleine gewesen, bevor er sie kennen gelernt hatte. Sicher, sein Sohn war immer bei ihm gewesen, aber es war nicht das Selbe. Irgendwann hatte man sich über Jahrhunderte nichts mehr zu sagen.

Und nun würde er bestimmt auch wieder alleine sein. Eine neue Frau zu suchen kam nicht in Frage. Er hatte in seinem scheußlichen Leben nur zweimal geliebt, und ein drittes Mal war seiner verfluchten Seele bestimmt nicht vergönnt.

Er musste Herbert sagen, dass Sarah wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Und dass sie ein Kind erwartet hatte. Herbert hatte das Recht es zu erfahren. Beinahe wäre er ein großer Bruder geworden. Ein sehr viel älterer, großer Bruder.

Es würde schwer werden, den Beiden zu sagen, dass Sarah nie wieder zurückkommen würde, aber er musste es tun.

Bevor er an die Tür zu dem Gästezimmer klopfte, atmete er noch einmal tief ein. Dann klopfte er und von drinnen kam ein verwundertes ‚Herein'. Eigentlich war es klar, dass Herbert sich wunderte, wer da anklopfte. Der Diener hatte nicht noch einmal vorgehabt, zu ihnen herein zu gehen und mit seinem Vater hätte er ganz bestimmt nicht gerechnet. Breda wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann öffnete er die Tür und trat in das Zimmer.

Herbert hatte sich total erschrocken, dass jemand geklopft hatte. Wer konnte es nur sein? Der Diener war es bestimmt nicht, der war mittlerweile auch schon aus reiner Bequemlichkeit Nachtaktiv geworden. Er ging kurze Zeit nach den Vampiren ins Bett und schlief fast den ganzen Tag durch. Aber jetzt würde er sicher noch nicht wach sein.

Wer konnte es also sein?

Alfred schien nicht ganz so verwundert wie Herbert. Schließlich war er noch nicht allzu lange ein Vampir und er wusste auch nicht wirklich, dass die ganzen Diener im Schloss am Tage schliefen. Er vermutete es bestimmt, aber sicher war er sich bestimmt nicht.

Alfred warf der noch geschlossenen Tür ein ‚Herein' zu und sie öffnete sich.

Draußen im Gang war es ein wenig heller, als hier im Zimmer. Er konnte aber trotzdem verwundert die Gestalt von seinem Vater ausmachen. Warum war er noch am Tag wach? Normaler Weise schlief er ihn doch immer strikt durch….

Herbert machte bei diesem Thema auch so gut wie nie Ausnahmen, da er einfach die Sonne zu sehr fürchtete um allzu leichtsinnig zu werden. Vampire sollten einfach nicht am Tag die Welt unsicher machen, dass war halt so.

Er hatte sich nur so gut mit Alfred unterhalten, dass er die Zeit vergessen hatte und es schon längst Tag war, als ihm dies aufgefallen war. Dann konnte er den restlichen Tag auch noch wach bleiben, dass spielte nun keine Rolle mehr.

„Gute Na-, ich meine natürlich Guten Tag ihr Beiden." Begrüßte Breda Herbert und Alfred.

Sein Vater schien recht verwirrt zu sein. Wann hatte Herbert ihn das letzte Mal so erlebt? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern….

„Hallo Paps… Warum bist du denn bitte am Tag unterwegs?"

Breda schaute ihn einen Moment an, ehe er antwortete.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, also bin ich aufgestanden. Ich muss euch auch noch etwas sagen. Es geht um Sarah…"

„Hast du schon etwas Neues von ihr gehört? Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Alfred, alle erfurcht vor Breda vergessend.

Dieser schaute nun ganz traurig aus der Wäsche. Ihn hatte diese Frage sehr traurig gestimmt und Alfred bereute schon fast, sie gestellt zu haben.

„Nein… Es… Sarah wird nicht wieder zurückkommen. Sie ist mir gestern nachgelaufen und.. und nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Sie hat die Sonne wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt…."

Nun passierte etwas ganz eigenartiges, fand Alfred. Der Graf fing tatsächlich, hier und jetzt an, vor ihnen zu weinen! Weinen um seine Frau… Es war verständlich, auch er hatte sie geliebt, aber er hatte es noch nicht so ganz realisiert, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde. Aber nun weinte der Graf hier tatsächlich und ließ seine ganzen würdevollen Hüllen fallen!

„Ich.. ich sollte vielleicht raus gehen…" etwas anderes war Alfred nicht eingefallen. Er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut, schließlich konnte er gerade keinen trösten, höchstens dabei zusehen, und war im Moment überflüssig.

Breda schaute auf, als Alfred aufstand, um zu gehen.

„Nein, Alfred bleib' hier, ich muss euch beiden noch etwas mitteilen…" Breda versuchte wieder seine alte Würde zu erlangen, dass missglückte ihm aber gewaltig und er bekam dies auch mit. Also blieb er einfach so sitzen und begann zu erzählen.

„Ich trauere nicht nur um Sarah…. Natürlich besonders wegen ihr, aber ist so... sie…." Breda stockte. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief ein und beendete den Satz.

„Sie war schwanger…."

Herbert schaute mit einem Mal auf.

„Was hast du gesagt, Vater? Sie hat ein Kind erwartet? Aber…"

Herbert beendete den Satz nicht und dachte nach.

Alfred hatte das ganze mit angehört.

Wusste es Herbert noch nicht? Hatte ihm keiner davon erzählt? Er selbst hatte es von Sarah erfahren… aber wieso hatte sie es ihm gesagt und Herbert nicht?

Breda hatte sehr wohl die ausgebliebene Reaktion von Alfreds Seite mit bekommen. Er dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Vielleicht hatte Alfred es einfach noch nicht realisiert, was dies hieß. Sein Sohn hingegen, war merkwürdig still geworden und dachte lange Zeit nach. Schließlich unterbrach Breda seine Grübeleien. Er fühlte sich nun besser, weil diese Last nun nicht mehr auf seiner Seele ruhte, jetzt wollte er aber allein sein. Er verabschiedete sich und schritt aus dem Zimmer, auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek.

Bei Alfred und Herbert herrschte Schweigen. Derweil setzte sich Alfred wieder hin. Und nun? Was sollte nun geschehen? Breda war total deprimiert, weil Sarah nicht mehr hier war. Herbert total verwirrt, darüber, dass er eigentlich bald ein großer Bruder hätte sein sollen. Und Alfred, ja was war er? Verwirrt, vielleicht ein bisschen, und traurig. Traurig, dass Sarah nie mehr zurückkommen würde. Er zweifelte nicht einen Augenblick an Bredas Worte, auch wenn er es gerne würde. Der Graf hatte bestimmt einen guten Grund gehabt, anzunehmen, dass Sarah tot war, sonst hätte er es bestimmt nicht gesagt.

Eine ganze Zeit lang saßen sie noch Schweigend beieinander und grübelten, jeder für sich, nach.

Schließlich unterbrach Alfred dann das Schweigen.

„Du Herbi, ich werde mich in den Sarg legen, auch wenn es Nacht ist… Ich bin einfach tot müde!"

„Mh… Ich werde mitkommen…"

Das war so gut wie keine Reaktion. Na schön, Alfred wird es schon irgendwie schaffen, ihn wieder aufzumuntern.

„Du?"

„Mh…?"

„Könnt' ich vielleicht bei dir im Sarg schlafen?"

Jetzt schaute er tatsächlich etwas dumm aus der Wäsche. Aber wenigstens grübelte er nicht mehr nach. Wieso nahm ihn diese Sache nur mehr mit als ihn?

„Meinst du das Ernst?", fragend schaute er Alfred an.

„Ja, sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt. Darf ich?"

Alfred wusste, dass Herbert ihm keine Bitte abschlagen konnte, und schon gar nicht, wenn er so schaute.

Ein lächeln schlich sich auf Herberts Gesicht.

„Sicher, ich hab dich doch gerne in meiner Nähe."

„Danke" Alfred nahm Herbert an der Hand und zog ihm aus dem Sessel hoch. Dann umfasse er ihn an der Taille und sie gingen Arm in Arm zu ihrem Sarg.

…. …… …. Kitschig -.- XD


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

„Hey Herbi, jetzt warte doch!"

Herbert blieb stehen und wartete auf seinen Freund, der zu ihm gerannt kam. Der Winter war gerade herein gebrochen und soeben waren die ersten Schneeflocken gefallen, und dass wollte sich Herbert nicht entgehen lassen. Die Flocken faszinierten ihn in jedem Jahr aufs Neue, auch, wenn es erstmal angefangen hatte zu schneien, es nicht mehr so schnell aufhören würde und bald alles mit dem kalten Weiß bedeckt sein würde. Er verabschiedete sich praktisch vom Herbst, indem er bei dem ersten Schnee heraus eilte und sich die karge Landschaft Transsylvaniens anschaute.

Alfred konnte dieses Ritual immer noch nicht verstehen, auch wenn er Herbert jetzt schon seit einigen Jahren kannte. Jedes Jahr zog er die gleiche Masche ab und stürmte wie ein Besserer aus dem Schloss heraus, sobald es auch nur die ersten Anzeichen für den Schnee gab. Alfred selbst mochte den Schnee eigentlich nicht besonders. Einerseits war er entsetzlich kalt, was ihm zum Glück aber weniger ausmachte, als normalen Menschen, andererseits erschwerte er auch erheblich das Jagen, denn nur noch wenige Menschen waren freiwillig in die Kälte zu locken und wenn ein Sturm aufkam, dann hatte er selbst schon Schwierigkeiten das Dorf zu erreichen, obwohl es nur einige hundert Meter entfernt lag.

Alfred fand zwar die Macke von seinem Freund recht süß, aber trotzdem merkwürdig. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum jemand den Schnee so sehr lieben konnte.

Er ging zu seinem Freund herüber und blieb neben ihm stehen. Herbert hatte doch glatt vergessen seinen Mantel mit zunehmen. Alfred würde das nicht noch einmal geschehen, auch wenn er dadurch nun mit ihm zusammen war, durch diese Nacht vor so vielen Jahren…

Die Mäntel waren auch der Grund gewesen, warum Herbert bereits um so vieles eher auf dem Hof war, als Alfred. Er hatte sie vorsichtshalber noch geholt, bei Herbert konnte man nie ganz genau wissen, wie lange er denn jetzt draußen bleiben wollte. Alfred reichte seinem Freund den Mantel, der ihn zwar abnahm, aber irgendwie sosehr von dem Schnee fasziniert war, dass er glatt vergas ihn sich über zu ziehen.

„Herbert, jetzt beobachte nicht wie ein verrückter den Schnee und zieh dir den Mantel über, es ist saukalt!"

Herbert zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die Stimme von seinem Freund vernahm und wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er schaute Alfred an und musste feststellen, dass dieser leicht verärgert wirkte. Herbert konnte nicht genau sagen, woran es lag, aber vielleicht war er einfach auch nur ein wenig verstimmt, weil Herbert ihn die kurze Zeit über ignoriert hatte oder weil er vergessen hatte den Mantel anzuziehen.

Herbert zog sich den Mantel über und merkte, dass Alfred nun nicht mehr ganz so unfreundlich schaute. Seit damals, in der Nacht vor sechzehn Jahren, hatte sein Freund eine gewisse Abneigung gegen den Schnee und der Kälte entwickelt, die Herbert nicht nachvoll ziehen konnte. Schließlich was es ja gerade die Kälte gewesen, die sie beide zusammen gebracht hatte.

Herbert schaute gegen den Himmel, zu den langsam zu ihnen herhabfallenden Flocken. Was würde er dafür geben, sie noch ein einziges Mal im Tageslicht sehen zu können, wenn sich die Strahlen der Sonne auf ihnen brechen und sie in jeder ihm erdenkliche Farbe spiegeln würden. Jaaa, so ähnlich müsste es aussehen, war es damals nicht auch so gewesen? Es war alles schon so verdammt lange her und so konnte er sich kaum noch daran erinnern…

„Du Alfi?"

„Mh..?" Alfred, der nun ebenfalls angefangen hatte, die Flocken zu beobachten, blickte nun zu Herbert hinüber.

„Sag mir, wie sahen die Schneeflocken im Tageslicht aus?"

Nun wirkte Alfred ein wenig verdutzt. Warum wollte er das wissen?

„Genauso wie jetzt… Warum?"

„Nein, ich glaub dass nicht, sie müssen doch in der Sonne anders ausgesehen haben! Ich frage dich das, weil ich es nicht mehr weiß…"

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht mehr. Ich hab darauf auch nicht allzu sehr geachtet, ich mochte ja schon damals den Schnee nicht... Ich war immer froh, wieder in einem warmen Haus zu sein. Aber für mich waren sie eigentlich nur weiß, so wie jetzt."

Herbert erwiderte nichts auf die Antwort. Waren sie wirklich nur weiß? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Er liebte den Schnee, er liebte ihn, weil er die Kälte, die von ihm ausging, auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, weil mit ihm einfach schöne, aber sowie im gleichen Maße traurige Erinnerungen zusammen hingen.

Sein Vater hatte sich nicht von dem Verlust seiner Ehefrau erholt. Er beachtete eigentlich niemanden mehr und ließ sogar Herbert nicht mehr in seine Nähe, und dass schon seit sechzehn Jahren. Es machte Herbert sichtlich zu schaffen, auch weil er nun jede Menge zu tun hatte. Er musste schließlich die Pflichten von seinem Vater erfüllen, die dieser so sehr vernachlässigte. Ohne Alfred hätte er es bestimmt alles nicht geschafft, aber er unterstütze ihn, wo er nun konnte.

Ja, Alfred war schon ein Engel. Sein Engel. Oder eher Teufel, kam drauf an, ob man ihre verfluchte Existenz berücksichtigte.

Alfred und er waren mittlerweile fest zusammen und Herbert konnte sich mittlerweile schon ein Leben ohne seinen Freund nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie hatten sogar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zu heiraten, aber dann doch darauf verzichtet, weil sie Breda um Erlaubnis bitten müssten und dieser immer noch schmerzlich auf seine letzte Hochzeit zurück blickte und Herbert wollte seinen Vater nicht noch unglücklicher machen, als er jetzt schon war, also verzichtete er lieber darauf, seinen Freund zu heiraten, auch wenn er es gerne wollte. Alfred verstand Herbert vollkommen und auch er wollte nicht, dass Breda noch trauriger wurde, schließlich ging es dann auch seinem Freund schlecht, weil er dann seinem Vater so sah. Außerdem würde eine Hochzeit auch nichts an ihren Gefühlen zueinander verändern, nun, dass sie dann vor allen Vampiren eine Bindung für die Ewigkeit eingegangen hätten.

Eine Ganze Weile stand Herbert noch da und sah den immer mehr werdenden Schneeflocken dabei zu, wie sie sich den Weg zur Erde bahnten, und dachte dabei nach.

Es schneite mittlerweile schon recht stark und es hatte sich schon eine recht dicke Schneedecke gebildet, sodass die bereits über die Knöchel ragte. Alfred fröstelte es merklich.

„Lass uns bitte wieder rein gehen, Herbert, mir ist kalt, ich möchte mich gerne an den Kamin setzt-", er unterbrach sich mitten im Wort.

„Was ist-?"

„Schhh, ich glaube, ich hab da etwas gehört… sei bitte einen Augenblick leise", flüsterte ihm Alfred als Antwort.

Er hatte es von rechts vernommen und schlich nun, unendlich langsam und leise, wie er nur konnte auf das dortige Gebüsch zu. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Er konnte eine Gestalt erkennen. Konnte es wirklich…? Er trat zögerlich noch einen Schritt näher zu dem Umriss, und nun konnte er sie deutlich erkennen. Ihm stockte der Atem. Wie war das möglich?

Herbert hatte dies aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet. Was war mit seinem Freund los?

Eigentlich hätte Herbert lieber nachsehen sollen, was da hinter diesem Gebüsch war, aber erstens hatte er kein Geräusch gehört, zweitens war Alfred in der Zeit schon längst auf dem Weg zum Gebüsch gewesen und zu guter letzt hatte er dann doch soviel Vertrauen in ihm, dass er alleine damit fertig wurde, was auch immer das war, was dort im Schatten lauerte. Schließlich war Alfred jetzt schon seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt ein Vampir und wusste auch schon recht gut, wie er sich zu verteidigen hatte. Außerdem wäre er ja noch für den Notfall da, um ihn zu beschützen.

Aber was im Teufels Namen, war dort nun? Alfred schien verblüfft über seine Erkenntnis, lies ihn aber nicht daran teilhaben. Na schön, dann musste er sich es eben selbst ansehen.

Mit sicheren Schritten ging er zu Alfred herüber und blickte zu dem Schatten, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Er tat noch ein paar Schritte, dann blieb auch schließlich er verwundert stehen. Wie war das nur möglich?

„Aber wie…?" mehr brachte Herbert nicht raus.

„Hallo, Alfred, gute Nacht Herbert. Lange nicht gesehen."

Es was tatsächlich ihre Stimme. Sie war es wirklich.

Alfred war der ersten von den Beiden, der seine Sprache wieder fand.

„Sarah?"


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

„Sarah?"

Alfred konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Da stand doch tatsächlich Sarah, hier draußen in der Kälte, vor ihnen. Sie sah ganz schön mitgenommen aus. Ihr weißes Kleid, oder besser Nachthemd, oder was auch immer, war nicht mehr als ein Lumpen, der sie bestimmt nicht wärmte. Ihre Haare waren bis zum Äußersten zerzaust, fast schon verfilzt. Außerdem sah sie hungrig aus, sie musste aber dennoch heute Abend schon getrunken haben.

Alfred Worte schienen sie aus einer Art Trance zu reißen, denn plötzlich blickte sie ihn an und Erkennen schlich sich in ihr Gesicht.

„Alfred bist du das…? Herbert…?"

„Ja Sarah, wir sind's…"

Sie wollte einen Schritt auf sie zugehen, schwanke jedoch und wäre wohl gestürzt, wenn Alfred sie nicht aufgefangen hätte.

Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Herbert kam ihr zuvor.

„Sarah, wir müssen zurück in das Schloss, sonst erfrierst du noch hier draußen."

Sie nickte. „Ja, aber es sind doch noch André und Christine hier draußen…"

„Herbert hat Recht, du solltest erst einmal in das Schloss reingehen und dich aufwärmen. Und natürlich dir was Vernünftiges anziehen. Dann können wir immer noch reden."

„Du Herbi? Vielleicht solltest du schon einmal vorgehen und Breda bescheid sagen?"

Herbert überlegte einen Moment, ob er Alfred mit Sarah allein lassen sollte. Dann nickte er schließlich. Es bestand bestimmt keine Gefahr, dass ihn Alfred wegen ihr verlassen würde.

„Wir treffen uns dann in der Bibliothek. Wenn mir der Diener auf den Weg zu Papa begegnet, dann sag ich ihm bescheid, dass er den Kamin anzünden soll."

Herbert machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vater.

Wie würde er wohl reagieren? Breda hatte jetzt schon die 16 Jahre lang über den Tod von Sarah getrauert. Es war ein harter Schlag damals für ihn gewesen, als man herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ihm wohl in den Wald gefolgt sein musste. Sie hatten Sarah fälschlicher Weise als tot abgestempelt, weil die Sonne aufgegangen war und es weit und breit auch nicht nur den kleinsten Unterschlupf gab. Außerdem war sie 16 Jahre lang fort gewesen.

Was war bloß in der Zwischenzeit mit ihr geschehen?

Wie hatte sie bloß damals überleben können? Und… und was war mit ihrem Kind passiert? Hatte sie nicht noch zwei weitere Personen genannt? Wie waren noch gleich ihre Namen? Christine und André…

Herbert schob alle Fragen beiseite. Er würde gleich noch genügend Zeit finden, Sarah Fragen zu stellen. Es sei denn, sie war im Moment nicht dazu in der Lage zu antworten, sei es Physisch oder Psychisch.

Sarah war eine ganze Weile über fort gewesen und seitdem hatte sein Vater sich um so gut wie nichts mehr gekümmert. In manch einer Nacht war er, der jede Nacht genoss, noch nicht einmal aus dem Sarg gekommen. Wie würde er wohl auf die Nachricht, dass Sarah wieder hier war, reagieren? Würde er wieder der Alte sein?

Herbert wusste es nicht. Als er den Flur entlang trat, hörte er die Schritte des Dieners. Er hatte einfach eine andere Art zugehen als Vampire. Außerdem wohnte er nun schon seit über 16 Jahren hier im Schloss und irgendwann wusste man, wie wer ging.

Herbert erinnerte sich an sein versprechen, und gab dem Diener sofort die Anweisung, im Kamin ein Feuer zu entzünden. Herbert hielt sich nicht lange mit ihm aus, was durchaus unüblich war. Er sprach gerne mit ihrem Diener, doch heute hatte er einfach nicht mehr die Nerven dazu. Er wollte schnell zu seinem Vater und es nicht unnötig aufschieben. Herbert gab dem Diener mit einem Wink der Hand zu verstehen, dass er losgehen solle und schnell eilte der Vampir zum Zimmer seines Vaters.

Schnell nahm er sich noch einmal zusammen. Egal wie sein Vater reagierte, Herbert musste darauf gefasst sein. Schließlich klopfte er an. Als ein gemurmeltes ‚Herein' von innen erklang öffnete er die Tür und trat in das Zimmer. Herbert schloss sie schnell hinter sich und drehte sich zu seinem Vater um.

„Herbert, was ist los?"

Sein Vater war schlecht drauf. Wie auch in den letzten sechzehn Jahren schon. Er hätte ihm ja wenigstens einmal dankbar sein können, dass sein Sohn fast seine gesamten Aufgaben erledigte, aber stattdessen nörgelte er an allem rum. Dabei wusste Breda bestimmt, dass Herbert ihn nicht besuchen würde, wenn es nichts Wichtiges gab.

„Gute Nacht Vater. Ich muss dir etwas mitteilen."

Herbert wirkte mit einem Mal aufgeregt. Was konnte es nur sein? Eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht wirklich…

„So? Was gibt es denn?"

„Vater, du wirst es mit bestimmt nicht glauben, aber ich war eben mit Alfred draußen-" Breda verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Konnte denn nicht gleich zur Sache kommen? „Und Sarah stand dort im Gebüsch!"

Breda brauchte einen Moment, die Nachricht zu verdauen. Er wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. Es war einfach zu grotesk, dass seine Sarah wieder hier war. Sie war tot, also wie sollte sie zu ihm zurückkehren? Wie konnte Herbert es eigentlich wagen, ihn so auf den Arm zu nehmen? Er vermisste sie so sehr…

Herbert bemerkte, dass sein Vater ihm nicht glaubte. Warum nur? Herbert hatte seinen Vater, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, noch nie angelogen. Also warum glaubte er ihm nicht?

„Vater, sie wartet in der Bibliothek und wärmt sich dort auf. Sie war vorhin fast eingefroren…."

„Herbert. Warum tust du mir das an?"

„Wie bitte?" Herbert schaute seinen Vater an, als ob dieser nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich sie vermisse… Ich mag es nicht, wenn man darüber Scherze macht. Unterlass das bitte", meinte Breda.

„Aber Vater! Ich mein es ernst. Sie sitzt unten in der Bibliothek und wartet auf dich! Komm doch wenigstens mit runter, dann glaubst du mir vielleicht."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Paps, hab ich dich jemals angelogen?"

Das stimmte. Das hatte er tatsächlich noch nie getan.

„Also schön, ich komm mit."

Sollte es wirklich stimmen und sie war wieder hier, hier in seinem Schloss und er hatte es nicht glauben wollen?

Schnell eilte er zu der Bibliothek. Sie lag am anderen Ende vom Schloss, aber Breda und Herbert erreichten sie schon nach kurzer Zeit. Sie waren schon fast hierher gerannt.

Breda riss die Tür auf, ohne vorher anzuklopfen. Herbert konnte hören, wie das Gespräch, dass Sarah und Alfred bis eben noch geführt hatten, verstummte. Schnell trat Breda durch die Tür und blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen. Er hatte Sarah gesehen.

Sie war also wirklich hier und blickte auf, als er die Tür aufgerissen hatte. Als sie begriff, dass ihr Mann dort stand, stürmte Sarah sofort auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Zu lange hatte sie ihn missen müssen. Breda zog sie an sich und nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihr nichts fehlte, küsste er sie zärtlich. Sarah empfand die Nähe von ihrem Ehemann (oder Vampir), als tröstend. Die letzten Jahre waren nicht leicht für sie gewesen und sie war überglücklich, endlich wieder in den Armen von Breda zu sein.

Herbert war derweil zu seinem Alfred gegangen und hatte sich neben ihn, angekuschelt, hingesetzt.

Schließlich löste sich Breda von seinem Sternkind und zog sie mit sich, als er sich auf die Bank setzte.

Es herrschte einen Moment lang stille, jeder genoss die Nähe seines Liebsten.

Dann fragte Breda leise in die Stille hinein:

„Sarah, erzählst du uns jetzt bitte, was dir in den 16 Jahren zugestoßen ist?"

Bittend schaute er sie an. Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen. Er konnte deutlich den Schmerz und die Angst in ihren Augen lesen. Sie wollte es nicht erzählen, es war keine glückliche Zeit gewesen, als sie fort war. Trotzdem begann sie zu berichten, was damals passiert war.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

„Damals bin ich Breda nachgelaufen, weil ich ihm helfen und auch wissen wollte, was passiert war. Doch ich hatte seine Spur im Schnee verloren. Dann kamen auf einmal aus den Büschen und hinter den Bäumen, Vampirjäger hervor. Sie haben mich umzingelt und gefesselt. Ich hatte einfach keine Chance. Es waren zu viele und ich war ganz allein…"

Sie hielt einen kurzen Augenblick inne mit ihrer Erzählung. So weit hatten sie sich die Geschichte auch schon konstruiert. Aber mit einem Unterschied: sie hatten gedacht, dass sie getötet worden war.

„Sie hatten mich mit irgendetwas betäubt und als ich dann aufwachte war bereits eine Nacht vergangen. Ich wurde in einer Kutsche sonst wohin gebracht, ich weiß es selbst heute nicht genau. Jedenfalls sind wir mindestens eine Woche gefahren. Irgendwann, mitten in der Nacht, sind wir angehalten und sie haben mich aus der Kutsche gelassen und in ein Gebäude geführt.

Dort gab man mir ein Zimmer. Es war eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, nur der Sarg fehlte. Ich hatte in den ganzen sechzehn Jahren nicht mehr in einem Sarg geschlafen…. Habt ihr meinen noch hier?"

Breda brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass die Frage indirekt an ihn gerichtet war.

„Sicher haben wir das noch… notfalls schläfst du den einen Tag bei mir."

Sie nickte und brauchte einen Moment, bis sie wieder wusste, an welcher Stelle sie aufgehört hatte zu erzählen.

„Jedenfalls hielten sie mich die ganze Zeit über in diesem Zimmer. Sie meinten, wenn ich ‚brav' wäre, dann dürfte ich auch mal in Begleitung heraus. Natürlich habe ich öfter versucht auszubrechen, aber dieses Gebäude glich einem Gefängnis. Sie untersuchten mich und zapften mir Unmengen von Blut ab. Ich bekam übrigens nur alle zwei bis drei Nächte neues Blut. Es war kalt und ich durfte es mir natürlich nicht auf dem ‚normalen Weg' besorgen. Sie haben es mir einfach so in Tassen oder Gläsern vorgesetzt. Mal so bei Bällen ist es ja ganz nett dieses kalte Blut zu trinken, doch auf die Dauer ist das auch nicht schön…

Als sie entdeckten, dass ich schwanger war" - Breda horchte auf- „Da waren sie total aus dem Häuschen gewesen. Ich glaube sie hatten noch nie einen schwangeren Vampir gesehen… geschweige denn ‚gefangen'. Seitdem sie es wussten, behandelten sie mich mit größter Vorsicht und auch deutlich besser. Sie stellten mir andauernd Fragen. Ich sprach nie mit ihnen.

Schließlich bekam ich mein Kind, ich hab es André genannt, ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung?" Sarah wandte sich zu Breda. Dieser nickte. Der Name war genauso gut, wie jeder andere auch. Außerdem fand er ihn sogar schön. Sarah hatte schon einen guten Geschmack.

„Jedenfalls haben sie mir André gleich weggenommen und ich hab ihn in der ersten Woche nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Allerdings ging es mir auch nicht gerade gut in der Zeit, ich bekam hohes Fieber, wie man mir später erzählte und die Forscher glaubten schon, dass ich es nicht überleben würde. Sie hatten aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich Vampirblut in mir habe und ich habe es überlebt. Schließlich, in der zweiten Woche, begann ich ihnen wohl auf die Nerven zu gehen. Andauernd, fragte ich sie nach meinem Sohn. Ich sprach sonst nie etwas, aber wenn es was war, dann das. Sie gaben mir endlich mein Kind. Ich durfte ihn von nun an, fast die ganze Nacht über im Arm halten und mich um ihn Sorgen. Über den Tag kümmerten sie sich um ihn.

Für die Forscher war es damals die totale Sensation gewesen, dass ein Vampir ein sterbliches Kind zur Welt bringt, ja sogar, dass ein Vampir überhaupt schwanger werden konnte.

Ich glaube, sie haben André total gründlich nach Vampir-Genen untersucht, ich bekam es aber nicht richtig mit, weil sie so etwas immer am Tag machten.

Seit André auf der Welt war, behandelten sie mich nun wieder etwas nachlässiger; sie vergasen mir sogar ein oder zweimal Blut zu bringen.

André wurde älter und begann Fragen zu stellen. An eine kann ich mich noch ganz genau erinnern: Warum wir uns immer nur nachts sahen, wo doch das Licht so viel schlechter als am Tag war. Ich konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen, noch nicht.

Ich glaube er war zwölf Jahre alt, als die Forscher einen weiteren Vampir, eine weibliche, zu mir in das Zimmer brachten. Mein Zimmer war das sicherste, aufgrund dessen, das ich schon viele Male versucht hatte auszubrechen. Ich glaube deshalb brachten die Forscher sie zu mir, oder sie hatten einfach kein anderes Zimmer ‚frei'. Sie stellte sich mir als Christine vor und wir freundeten uns recht schnell an. Christine war unter ganz ähnlichen Bedingungen gefangen genommen worden, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nicht schwanger gewesen war. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum die Forscher sie bei mir ließen oder überhaupt erst einmal zu mir gebracht hatten. Vielleicht wollten sie mir einfach Gesellschaft besorgen oder meine Reaktion auf sie testen. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich tippe auf Letzteres.

Jedenfalls war es ein Fehler von ihnen gewesen. Gemeinsam schmiedeten wir einen Plan, wie wir ausbrechen konnten. Es brauchte insgesamt drei Jahre, bis wir soweit waren, ihn durch zusetzten, und vor allem: bis wir sicher waren, dass er wasserdicht war. In der Zeit erzählten wir André, dass wir Vampire waren. Es machte ihm nichts aus, auch wenn ihm in seiner ‚Schule' immer vorgehalten wurde, was für schreckliche Geschöpfe wir doch wären. Aber wir hatten ihm noch nie etwas zu Leide getan und so musste er uns nicht fürchten und das wusste er auch.

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie wir es dann wirklich schafften aus dem Haus zu fliehen, jedenfalls ging dabei einiges schief. Irgend so ein Wächter kam auf uns zu, obwohl wir fest damit gerechnet hatten, dass er nicht da sein würde. Wir mussten ihn leider töten, auch wenn wir es nicht wollten. Er hätte uns nur verraten. Wir suchten André und haben ihn dann auch irgendwo gefunden. Er gehorchte uns, mit zu kommen, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum.

Wir schafften es irgendwie aus dem Haus, wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie. Wir rannten noch eine ganze Weile über weiter, soweit wie möglich, weg von dem Gebäude, das meinen Sohn sein ganzen Leben lang eingesperrt hatte. Für ihn war alles neu, er kannte alles einfach nicht. Schließlich stand der Sonnenaufgang kurz bevor und wir mussten uns einen Unterschlupf suchen. Wir fanden einen bei einem netten Pärchen, das bereit war uns bis zur nächsten Nacht auf zu nehmen. Wir hatten ihnen irgendein Lügenmärchen erzählt, dass wir auf einer Reise wären und wir nirgends eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit gefunden hätten, aber sie glaubten uns. Und da André auch tagsüber wach bleiben konnte, waren wir nicht allzu verdächtig. In der nächsten Nacht sind wir immer weiter geflohen, bis heute und schließlich haben wir hierher zurück gefunden."

Es herrschte einen Moment lang Schweigen.

Keiner hatte geahnt, dass es so schlimm gewesen war. Sie hatten sich es gedacht, aber dass Sarah und André es wirklich erlebt hatten, war eine andere Sache.

„Sarah, was würdest du davon finden, wenn wir André und... Christine hierher auf das Schloss nehmen, sodass ihr euch ausruhen und wärmen könnt?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee… Wer kommt mit mir, die Beiden holen?" Sarah war bereits ausgestanden und blickte fragend in die Runde.

„Ich geh mit, Vater, du kannst ruhig hier bleiben und dich auf den Besuch vorbereiten…. Alfi, kommst du mit?"

Alfred nickte und stand zusammen mit Herbert auf. Die drei gingen in die Eingangshalle, zogen sich Mäntel über (wobei Sarah einfach einen von Herbert schnappte und noch zwei Mäntel für André und Christine mitnahm) und gingen hinaus in die Nacht um die Beiden in das Schloss zu holen.

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, doch als sie den Wald erreichten, wollte Alfred die Stille durchbrechen. Er mochte es einfach nicht, wenn es so ruhig war. Selbst wenn er bei Herbert im Sarg schlief, hatte er immer noch das Schnarchen von ihm.

„Wo genau sind die Beiden denn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht ganz genau, aber sie müssten hier irgendwo sein…. ANDRÈ? CHRISTINE?"

Überrascht zucken Herbert und Alfred zusammen, als Sarah anfing, laut herum zu schreien. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung, raschelte es kurz vor ihnen und zwei Gestalten traten hervor. Sie sahen nicht weniger geschunden aus, als Sarah es vorhin tat. Aber André übertraf alles. Da er nur ein Mensch war, hatte ihm die Reise noch mehr zugesetzt, als Christine oder Sarah. Er hatte etliche, zwar schon verschorfte, Wunden und seine Kleidung war auch als diese nicht mehr zu identifizieren. Seine langen, braunen Haare waren total zerzaust und er sah sehr müde aus. Christines Anblick glich sich sehr dem von André, nur hatte sie weniger Wunden.

Vorsichtig musterte André die beiden Neuen. Er hatte in seinem Leben noch nicht viele Vampire gesehen, aber wenn seine Mutter sich bei ihnen geborgen und sicher fühlte, dann mussten sie in Ordnung sein. Zögernd ging er ein paar Schritte auf seine Mutter zu, blieb aber mit einem ‚Sicherheitsabstand' zwischen ihnen, stehen. Er wusste selbst, dass wenn die Beiden ihm etwas antun wollten, sie es konnten, ohne sich großartig dabei anstrengen zu müssen. Doch mit dem Abstand zwischen ihnen, fühlte er sich wohler.

„Hallo, André. Sarah hat uns bereits schon von dir erzählt. Das ist Alfred und ich bin Herbert. Es freut uns, dich kennen lernen zu dürfen."

André wusste nicht so Recht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, also nickte er ihm nur zu und versuchte ein halbwegs freundliches Lächeln zustande zu bekommen. Es missglückte ihm allerdings. Ihm war entsetzlich kalt, er hatte Hunger und er war müde. Und er hatte eigentlich schon Recht keine Lust darauf, noch mehr Vampire kennen zu lernen. Allerdings nahm er sich zusammen, seine Mutter hatte schließlich von den Vampiren erzählt, zu denen sie gingen, und daher wusste er, dass Herbert sein Bruder war. Und bald würde er seinen Vater kennen lernen. Sarah legte ihm und Christine die Mäntel um, die sie vorher noch aus dem Schloss für sie mitgenommen hatte.

André hörte auf zu zittern, kalt war es aber dennoch.

„Wollen wir in das Schloss zurückgehen? Es sei denn, ihr wollt hier noch weiter herum stehen und euch sonst was abfrieren." warf Alfred ein.

Diesmal musste André nun wirklich lächeln. Es war eine gute Idee und so nickte er nun wieder. Hoffentlich verärgerte er die Beiden nicht damit, dass er nicht ‚richtig' antwortete, aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr anders.

Auch Christine war damit nur zu einverstanden und sie brachte so gar ein „ja, sehr gerne" heraus.

Auf dem Weg zum Schluss blieb André ein wenig hinter den Vampiren zurück, denn er konnte sich nicht so gut den Weg durch den Schnee bahnen, wie die Vampire, auch wenn er versuchte in den Spuren von ihnen zu laufen. Sie mussten immer wieder auf ihn warten und das ärgerte ihn ein wenig, aber er konnte es nicht ändern, auch wenn er es nur zu gern wollte. Er wollte ihnen nicht zur Last fallen.

Schließlich standen sie vor dem noch geöffneten Schlosstor und traten in das Schloss herein. André fiel auf, dass es wohl schon sehr alt sein musste. Es sah sehr düster aus und wenig einladend. Vampire brauchten so etwas anscheinend nicht.

„keine Sorge, Schatz, du wirst dich schnell eingewöhnen." Versuchte ihn seine Mutter ein wenige aufzuheitern.

„Mag sein… Ich möchte aber viel lieber etwas essen und danach mich ins Bett legen."

Sarah lächelte.

„Ich denke das wird kein Problem sein. Aber vorher musst du deinen Vater sehen, er ist bestimmt schon ganz aufgeregt, dich kennen zu lernen."

Und das war Breda tatsächlich. Als die Beiden sich schließlich das erste Mal gegenüber standen, wusste keiner so Recht, was er sagen sollte.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Die Gruppe war gerade im Schloss angekommen und hängte (ich weiß jetzt nicht, aber heißt das echt hängte?) ihre Mäntel über Kleiderständer, damit sie besser trockneten und in der nächsten Nacht wieder angezogen werden konnten.

Breda hatte die ganze Zeit über, wie auf glühenden Kohlen auf die Ankunft von Sarah, und ganz besonders seinem Sohn, gewartet. Er hatte noch schnell dem Diener aufgetragen ein bisschen aufzuräumen, was dieser auch sogleich anfing. An einigen Stellen im Schloss war tatsächlich schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr geputzt worden und so war es ein Leichtes für den Diener gleich eine Stelle zu finden, die einer Säuberung bedürfte. Aber eigentlich wollte Breda ihn nur nicht um sich herum haben. Er war einfach zu aufgeregt. Wie sein Sohn wohl von seiner Art her war? Genauso wie Herbert? Sehr unwahrscheinlich…. Jedenfalls hoffe er es nicht gerade. Er liebte Herbert, aber ab und zu nervte es schon, keinen ‚normalen' Sohn zu haben, wie zum Beispiel auf Familien- oder Clantreffen. (irgentwie ne komische Begründung, kommt nicht so klar raus, warum das besser sein sollte, wenn Herbert nicht schwul wäre)

Ungeduldig war er im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen, bis der dann aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, dass die kleine Gruppe sich dem Schloss näherte. Er sammelte sich noch einmal kurz, bevor er in die Eingangshalle ging. Gleich würde er seinen zweiten Sohn kennen lernen. Es war für ihn überhaupt ein Wunder, dass Sarah noch lebte, aber dass sie tatsächlich ihren Sohn heil hierher gebracht hatte, das war fast unglaublich.

Hoffentlich würde ihn André mögen. Oder würde er vor ihm Angst bekommen, weil er ein Vampir war? Unsinn, wieso sollte er? Sarah und Christine waren schließlich auch welche. Ganz zu Schweigen von Alfred und Herbert.

Schließlich ging er in die Eingangshalle, hielt sich aber noch solange im Schatten versteckt, bis sie alle ihre Mäntel ausgezogen hatten. Breda betrachtete die beiden Neuankömmlinge aufmerksam. Beide sahen sehr mitgenommen aus, obwohl André das Maß fast schon übertraf. Er hatte bestimmt viel in der letzten Woche erleiden müssen. Trotzdem: er sah ihm sehr ähnlich. (höh? Trotzdem? Was trotzdem? Er ist geschafft, na und? Hmm… trotzdem….?.?)

Die andere Vampirin, Christine hieß sie, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, gehörte wohl zu einem völlig anderen Clan, denn Breda kannte sie nicht, und er hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis, wenn es um Gesichter ging. Aber zu welchem Clan sie gehörte würden sie noch recht früh herausbekommen, selbst wenn sie es selbst nicht so genau wusste. (wenn sie (wer?) was nicht wusste?) Breda hatte beschlossen, einen Ball zu veranstalten und die Rückkehr von seiner Frau und von seinem Sohn zu feiern. (jetzt mal eben schnell?) Er würde auch andere Clane einladen und irgendwer musste Christine schließlich kennen. Ansonsten blieb nur noch eine Blutanalyse übrig, aber die wollte er aus zwei Gründen nicht:

Erstens war es relativ schmerzhaft einem Vampir das Blut abzunehmen und zweitens war es auch nicht ganz sicher, ob die Probe dann auch stimmte. Alle Clane hatten ähnliches Blut… (jo, na und? Die werden doch so schlau sein und den richtigen Clan finden können anhand des Blutes? Oder sind das da alles Leihen?)

Breda trat aus dem Schatten und alle, bis auf Herbert, erschraken. Sein erstgeborener Sohn hatte sich einfach schon an dieses Auftreten von seinem Vater gewöhnt und ihn vermutlich schon im Schatten bemerkt. André hingegen sah leicht verwirrt aus, als ob er die Situation nicht richtig einschätzen konnte. ( hm… meines Erachtens würde sich Breda nie im Schatten verstecken. Er ist der Herr des Hauses und präsentiert sich, oder?)

Als der Graf aus den Schatten trat, erschrak André ein wenig. Seine Augen konnten einfach nicht so gut im Dunklen sehen, wie die eines Vampirs und er hatte ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Als er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, musterte er seinen Vater genauer. Er wusste sofort, dass es sein Vater sein musste, man konnte es auch kaum abstreiten. Sie sahen sich sehr ähnlich, es gab nur einige Kleinigkeiten, die anders waren, und die kamen von der Seite seiner Mutter. Aber alles in Allem, war er fast das Ebenbild von seinem Vater.

André wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte, schließlich sahen sie sich zum ersten Mal. Außerdem hatte er nie gelernt, wie er sich einem Grafen gegenüber verhalten sollte. Dazu kam ja auch noch, dass dieser Graf sein Vater war. André beschloss dabei zu bleiben, ihn weiterhin leicht verwirrt, aber freundlich, so hoffe er zumindest, anzusehen.

Er hatte schon lange seinen Vater kennen lernen wollen. In dem Forschungsinstitut hatte man ihm nie die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft verraten, bis es seine Mutter vor knapp mehr als einem Jahr getan hatte. (öhm… ABER hatte Sarah nicht darauf bestanden, Andre aufzuziehen? Dann weiß er doch, dass sie seine Mutter war?) Zu erst war er ein wenig schockiert und verwirrt gewesen (bei ihm mittlerweile schon ein Dauerzustand)(nicht schön XD), weil man ihm immer beigebracht hatte, dass Vampire böse Kreaturen der Hölle oder sonst etwas waren. Aber seine Mutter, eben diese angebliche Kreatur, hatte ihm noch nie etwas zu Leide getan und auch zu Christine hatte er Vertrauen gefasst in den letzten Jahren. Als sie dann geflohen waren, war er ohne zu zögern mitgegangen. Auch wenn er in dem Gebäude und bei den Forschern aufgewachsen war, richtige Freunde hatte er dort nie gehabt, und wohl gefühlt hatte er sich erst recht nicht. Dass hatte er sich immer nur bei seiner Mutter.

Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit nachgedacht, wie er sich am Besten seinem Vater gegenüber verhalten sollte, seit seine Mutter ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie auf den Weg zu ihm waren. Sie hatte ihm auch von dem prächtigen Schloss erzählt und von seinem Bruder, Herbert. Seinen Vater hatte sie natürlich genau beschrieben und ihm auch so einige Dinge über ihn erzählt. Auch, dass er Breda sehr ähnlich sehen sollte, André das hatte nicht glauben wollen. Doch nun hatte er den Beweis.

Er wusste in diesem Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte, als er ihm gegenüber stand.

Schließlich beschloss Breda etwas zu tun, sonst würden sie wohl noch lange hier stehen und kein Wort herausbekommen.

Er räusperte sich, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Endlich würde er seinen Sohn kennen lernen. Hoffentlich hinterließ er einen guten Eindruck bei ihm.

„Hallo, du musst André sein. Herzlich Willkommen hier. Ich hoffe du wirst dich wohl fühlen…. deinen Bruder hast du ja anscheinend schon kennen gelernt. Er wird dir bestimmt gerne behilflich sein, wenn du Fragen hast. Du kannst natürlich auch zu mir kommen, wenn dir das lieber ist…" (hört sich irgendwie so an, als ob er aber erst zu Herbert rennen soll?)

Herbert hatte seinen Vater selten so hilflos und fast schon zärtlich zu einem Menschen sprechen gehört. Er wollte bestimmt auf seinen Sohn einen guten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen, und das schien ihm auch recht gut zu gelingen, wenn er so weiter machen würde.

André nickte, er wusste immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„André ich kann dir gerne das Schloss zusammen mit Alfred zeigen, deine Mutter kann dann die Zeit über zusammen mit Vater verbringen. Was hältst du davon?" fragend schaute Herbert seinen Bruder an. Breda und Sarah schienen regelrecht angetan, von der Vorstellung, endlich Zeit für einander zu haben, und das allein.

André dachte einen kurzen Augenblick lang nach. Schließlich kam er zu dem Gedanken, dass er sich das Schloss wohl besser ansehen sollte, sollte er doch laut seiner Mutter hier eine Weile wohnen. Wohlmöglich den Rest seines Lebens, fragt sich nur, wie lange das sein sollte. Würde er auch zu einem der Ihren gemacht werden? Er wusste nicht, ob er selbst es wollte, aber sie hatten es bestimmt vor, in ein oder zwei Jahren. Vielleicht auch in vier. Aber auf jedenfalls hatte er noch ein paar Jahre Zeit, sich hier einzugewöhnen. (woher hatte er die Gewissheit?)

„Ja, das wäre sehr nett von dir."

Breda bemerkte, dass seine Stimme, seiner sehr ähnlich war. Die von seinem Sohn war natürlich nicht so dunkel, wie seine, dass würde sie auch wahrscheinlich nie werden, aber sie hatte den typischen krolockschen' Unterton. (räusper)

„Komm mit." Herbert klemmte sich bei André unter den Arm. Dieser konnte sich gar nicht so schnell dagegen wehren, schon waren sie aus dem Zimmer. Er blickte noch über seine Schulter, Hilfe suchend zu seiner Mutter, doch diese lächelte ihm nur aufmunternd zu und schon war sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Also gut, dann musste er alleine damit zu Recht kommen, dass er sich diesen Vampir ein wenig weiter weg von seinem Hals schaffte. (aufeinmal stört es ihn? Vorher hast du das nicht erwähnt, das es ihm unangenehm ist, Herbert so dich am Hals zu haben. Schließlich hat er doch noch Zeit, ehe er gebissen werden soll?)

Er kam ihm ein wenig zu Nahe für seinen Geschmack, schließlich kannten sie sich doch kaum. Herbert hingegen schien sich nicht im Geringsten daran zu stören.

„Komm, wir müssen dich erst einmal baden und dir etwas Vernünftiges zum Anziehen besorgen. Du kannst so ja nicht die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Tag über so herum laufen… Was hast du denn?"

Herbert hatte anscheinend bemerkt, dass sich André nicht so recht in seiner Haut wohl fühlte. (schaffe einmal einen normalen Satzbau XD)

„Ähm... Herbert?"

„Was ist denn Alfred?"

„Ich glaube, er möchte lieber alleine gehen, ohne dass du ihn am Arm herum zerrst…."

„Oh… stimmt das?" Herbert wandte sich zu André.

André zögerte eine Weile. Würde ihn Herbert böse sein, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte?

Schließlich nickte er.

„Och…." Herbert schmollte ein wenig, ließ aber von André ab.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht beleidigt. Komm her Herbert…." Alfred hielt ihm seinen Arm hingegen, unter den sich Herbert nun, noch ein wenig beleidigt, aber dennoch glücklich unterklemmte.

Sie gingen noch einige Flure entlang, bis sie bei einem Bad angekommen waren, dass Herbert öffnete. André war die ganze Zeit über ein wenig hinter den beiden Vampiren geblieben.

Die drei traten in das Bad und Alfred begann schon mal Wasser in die Badewanne laufen zu lassen. Herbert war dabei, Badetücher bereit zu legen. Und André kam sich überflüssig vor.

„André wir gehen am Besten gleich zu mir ins Ankleidezimmer, dann kannst du dir etwas von meiner Kleidung aussuchen… Sie müsste dir eigentlich passen… Alfred achtet bestimmt solange auf das Badewasser oder?"

„Ja, sicher… Geht ihr Zwei nur."

Herbert ging voraus und hielt seinem Bruder die Tür auf, da diese recht schwer war und sich wieder von alleine schloss. André ging aus dem Zimmer und gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem besagten Zimmer.

„Wie findest du eigentlich Vater?" erkundigte sich Herbert bei ihm.

„Er scheint ganz nett zu sein. Ich habe ihn ja bisher kaum kennen gelernt."

Herbert nickte." Stimmt." Wenn André nur wüsste, wie NETT er manchmal wirklich war. Und wie unausstehlich…

Sie waren bei dem Ankleidezimmer von Herbert angekommen und Herbert hielt ihm erneut die Tür auf.

André sah sich im Zimmer um. Es war nicht gerade sehr voll gestellt mit Möbeln, aber es wirkte dennoch gemütlich. Staunend besah André sich die vielen Schränke, die alle mit Kleidung gefüllt waren.

„Nur zu, such dir etwas aus. Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Ja, sehr gern…."

Fast als wäre er hypnotisiert, ging André auf einen Schrank zu. Die Kleider darin waren alle sehr kostbar und aus etwas älteren Zeiten. Sie hatten damals bestimmt ein Vermögen gekostet. Sie waren alle ausnahmslos schön, auch wenn er sich nur wenige davon selbst angezogen hätte. Sie glitzerten ihm einfach zu sehr.

André brauchte eine ganze Weile, um sich etwas auszusuchen. Die Wahl war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, aber er hatte sich letztendlich für etwas Schlichteres entschieden. Er mochte diesen ganzen Prunk nicht besonders, den hatte er sein ganzen Leben lang noch nicht gemocht, aber vielleicht hatte es bisher auch nur daran gelegen, dass er sich so was nicht hatte leisten können oder besser gesagt, dass er es nie bekommen hatte. Aber er würde, wenn überhaupt, noch eine Weile brauchen, um sich an den ganzen Reichtum zu gewöhnen.

Sie gingen in das Bad, wo André das erst Mal seit Wochen wieder ausgiebig baden konnte. Alfred und Herbert hatten sich in ein Nebenzimmer verzogen und waren genug mit sich beschäftigt. (das weiß Andre, ja?) Als André fertig gebadet hatte, zog er sich die Sachen über und klopfte beim Nebenzimmer an. Man konnte ja nie ahnen, was dort drinnen gerade vor sich ging, schließlich hatte André schon bemerkt, dass sein Bruder etwas anders orientiert war, als die meisten Männer. (und das haben die ihm in seinem Institut auch schon beigebracht oder was? Alfred zum Beispiel wusste davon am Anfang nichts, oder?)

Nach einiger Zeit erklang aus dem Zimmer ein ‚Herein'. André konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie waren also doch mit sich beschäftigt gewesen.

Er öffnete die Tür (womit er einige Mühe hatte, sie war etwas schwer) und trat in das Zimmer. Es war, wie die meisten anderen Zimmer im Schloss auch, altertümlich eingerichtet. Es wirkte aber sehr gemütlich. (ja schön, jetzt hat man zwar einen überblick über das Zimmer, aber man weiß immer noch nicht, wo sich Herbert und Alfred befinden! Sind sie angezogen oder nicht? Das schreibst du nicht!)

„Wolltet ihr mir nicht das Schloss zeigen?"

Fragend schaute er die Beiden an. Alfred war leicht rot geworden, man konnte seine Gesichtsfarbe auch mühelos mit einer Tomate vergleichen, aber aus Herberts Gesicht konnte er rein gar nichts lesen. Sein Bruder besaß ein perfektes Pokerface.

„Ja… Komm, wir haben nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit, die Nacht ist in einer Stunde vorbei und dann geht die Sonne auf… Und du weißt bestimmt, dass wir damit ein kleines Problem haben, wenn nicht gerade überall die Vorhänge zugezogen sind… Wir können dir natürlich auch erst einmal dein Zimmer zeigen, eine Führung durch das ganze Schloss, schaffen wir heute Nacht sowieso nicht mehr." schlug Herbert vor.

„Hört sich nicht schlecht an, zwar wollte ich eigentlich recht schnell das Schloss kennen lernen, aber auf den einen Tag- oder Nacht… kommt es nun auch nicht mehr an."

So langsam scheint der Junge aufzutauen, dachte sich Alfred. Er begann nun deutlich redseliger zu werden. Vielleicht hatte ihm das Baden ganz gut getan.

„Herbert, welches Zimmer bekommt André denn?"

„Nun, ich denke mal, es wird kein Gästezimmer sein, die sind nicht schön… Ich werde morgen Nacht einfach Paps mal fragen, bis dahin kannst du in meinem alten Zimmer schlafen." Bei dem letzten Teil des Satzes wandte er sich zu seinem Bruder.

„Ja, ist gut… Wo ist denn dein Zimmer?"

„Warte, ich bring dich hin…" Herbert stand von der Couch auf, auf der er bis eben gesessen hatte. Alfred erhob sich ebenfalls und zielsicher ging Herbert auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie, hielt sie für Alfred und André auf und ging dann schließlich als erster zu seinem Zimmer. Es lag nicht weit entfernt von der Gruft von seinem Vater, allerdings ein Stockwerk höher. Es war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet, wenn auch altmodisch. Herbert war kaum noch in seinem Zimmer, aber es wurde trotzdem sauber gehalten.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt, was du am Tag machen kannst?" Alfred fragte André. Es war eigentlich eine recht merkwürdige Frage. Was sollte André schon großartig am Tag machen?

„Ich wird mich erst einmal ausschlafen… Keine Angst, ich werde euch schon nicht aufwecken." Fügte André noch zu seinem Satz hinzu, als er den Blick von seinem Bruder bemerkte. „Das Bad darf ich doch bestimmt benutzen oder?"

„Ja sicher… dafür ist es ja da. Wenn du Hunger hast, frag einfach bei unserem Diener… Aber nicht den großen, lieber seine Tochter, sie ist in etwa in deinem Alter. Der Vater schläft am Tag, damit er für die Nacht ausgeruht ist, falls wir etwas von ihm wollen."

„Und wo finde ich sie?"

„Rika ist meisten in der Bibliothek, Vater erlaubt ihr dort zu lesen, was sie sehr gern macht, aber nur, wenn sie keine Unordnung veranstaltet."

„Aja… und wo genau ist die Bibliothek?"

„Ach die kennst du ja auch noch nicht! Komm mit, ich zeig sie dir noch schnell, sie liegt sowieso auf dem Weg zur Gruft."

André glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Hatte Herbert tatsächlich Gruft gesagt? Er sagte lieber nichts, vielleicht war es ja auch ganz selbstverständlich für Vampire, in einer Gruft zu schlafen, schließlich kannte er sich da nicht gut aus.

Sie gingen wieder ein gutes Stück zurück und auf dem Weg erklärten Alfred und Herbert ihm eine Räume und was er wo fand. Er merkte sich nur wenig, morgen würde er sowieso noch einmal eine Führung bekommen.

Sie waren in der Bibliothek angekommen und Herbert zeigte sie ihm.

„So, es wird Zeit für Alfred und mich, wir müssen dann auch in unsere Gruft, die Sonne geht gleich auf…"

André nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie noch den Weg gemeinsam (jo, logisch), bis sie sich trennen mussten, da Herbert und Alfred nach unten in ihre Gruft gingen und André nach oben, in sein, oder besser Herberts Zimmer gehen musste. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und André machte sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer.

Er lag in seinem Bett noch recht lange wach, was teils daran lag, dass die Umgebung so ungewohnt war und anderen teils daran lag, dass er nicht wusste, wie seine Zukunft aussehen würde.

Schließlich, nach dem Gefühl einer Ewigkeit, schlief er ein und träumte einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

André erwachte am späten Nachmittag. Müde blinzelte er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er hatte für seine Verhältnisse sehr lange geschlafen, er war wohl sehr müde gewesen, was auch kein Wunder war. In den letzten Wochen hatte er so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen, weil sie nachts weiter gezogen waren, immer auf der Flucht vor den Forschern, obwohl sie nicht wussten, ob sie überhaupt verfolgt wurden und am Tag hatte er über die beiden Vampire wachen müssen, dass sie nicht von Verfolgern entdeckt wurden oder sie Sonnenstrahlen abbekamen.

André setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf das Fenster und er bemerkte, dass die Sonne sehr bald untergegangen sein würde. Er stand auf und schlürfte, immer noch müde, in das Bad und zog sich seine Kleider an, die er gestern schon herausgesucht hatte.

André überlegte, was er als nächsten machen sollte. Er hatte Hunger, also würde er wohl zu Rika gehen müssen, so wie es ihm sein Bruder gesagt hatte. Wo genau würde er sie noch einmal finden? In der Bibliothek? André beschloss dort erst einmal nach zu sehen. Wenn er sie dort nicht vorfinden würde, konnte er sich immer noch den Kopf zerbrechen.

Als André bei der Bibliothek angekommen war, bemerkte er, dass dort tatsächlich jemand im Sessel saß und Bücher las. Zaghaft klopfte er an die Tür. Die Person erschrak und setzte sich auf, so dass sie in seine Richtung blickte.

Das Mädchen musste wohl Rika sein. Sie war wunderschön. André hatte noch nie ein so schönes Mädchen gesehen. Sie blickte mit ihren grünen direkt in seine eisblauen Augen. Auch sie schien für einen Moment sprachlos zu sein und schließlich war es André, der das Wort ergriff.

„Hallo… ich bin André, ich weiß nicht, ob man dir schon von mir berichtet hat…" Natürlich hatte man, schallte sich André in Gedanken. Was redete er da eigentlich? „..Aber man hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich hier unten antreffen würde….." André wusste nicht recht, wie er weiter reden würde. Wieso kam er sich nur so verdammt dumm vor? Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach fragen, ob sie ihm etwas zu essen machte! Andererseits war sie hier angestellt…

„Hallo, André.. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du kommen würdest, du hast doch bestimmt Hunger oder? Ich bin übrigens Rika, aber das weißt du bestimmt schon."

Rika war aufgestanden, hatte ihr Buch weggelegt und streckte André nun ihre Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen.

Sie war ganz schön aufgeschlossen für ein Dienstmädchen, aber das lag wohl daran, dass sie am Tag niemanden zu bedienen hatte… Oder war es einfach ihre Art? Begrüßte sie jeden so?

André schüttelte ihr kurz die Hand.

„Ja, ich hab tatsächlich Hunger..."

„Na dann komm mit, ich hab dir schon etwas fertig gemacht, ich dachte eigentlich du kommst eher herunter, um etwas zu essen."

Rika ging voraus und steuerte wahrscheinlich die Küche an.

„Und, wie gefällt es dir hier? Ich hab gehört, dass du der Sohn des Grafen sein sollst…?"

André überlegte, ob er so tun sollte, als ob der die Frage überhört hatte. Was ging ihr das eigentlich an? Aber er wollte ihr gegenüber nicht unhöflich sein, also antwortete er.

„Ja, es stimmt, ich bin wohl sein Sohn… Ich hab ihn aber auch erst gestern kennen gelernt, ich weiß noch nicht so recht, was ich von ihm halten soll…" er seufzte. „Aber eigentlich scheinen hier alle ganz nett zu sein…"

„Glaub mir, dass sind sie auch. Herbert ist wirklich ein netter Mensch, er hat sich sogar schon für mich eingesetzt, dass ich in der Bibliothek lesen darf… Die ist dem Grafen heilig. Ah, da sind wir auch schon, setz dich doch dahin, ich komm gleich mit dem Essen... Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir zusammen essen?" Sie hatten einen kleineren Raum betreten, indem ein, zwei Tische mit Stühlen standen. Es war offensichtlich ein Raum für die Dienerschaft.

„Nein, hab ich nicht." antwortete ihr noch André, dann war sie auch schon im Nebenzimmer verschwunden. Er beschloss sich hinzu zu setzen und auf Rika zu warten. Sie hantierte im Nebenraum umher, dass konnte er deutlich hören. Es kam ihm unhöflich vor, hier herumzusitzen und auf sie zu warten, bis er das Essen bekam, auch wenn sie eine Dienstmagd war. Er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt, bedient zu werden, also ging André zu ihr in das Nebenzimmer, welches sich als Küche entpuppte, und half ihr.

„Aber, dass ist doch nicht nötig, ich meine…" wollte sie protestieren, als er ihr die Teller abnahm.

„Schon gut, ich helfe doch gerne…" André musste sich ernsthaft verkneifen die Augen zu verdrehen. Sie konnte doch wenigstens dankbar sein, dass er ihr etwas Arbeit abnahm, aber nein, jetzt musste sie auch noch einen Aufstand darum machen.

Er ging in das Nebenzimmer und stellte die Teller auf einem der beiden Tische ab. Rika kam kurz nach ihm in das Zimmer. Sie hatte noch Besteck geholt.

Schweigend setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und reichte ihm einen Löffel entgegen. André nahm ihn an und begutachtete nun zum ersten Mal das Essen.

Er wusste nicht genau, was es darstellen sollte, fragte aber lieber nicht, er wollte am allerwenigstens die Kochkünste von Rika anzweifeln. Dann wäre sie bestimmt sauer.

Das Essen roch gut und deswegen überwand sich André und probierte ein bisschen, ganz ohne die Miene zu verziehen.

Rika beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Schmeckte es ihm? Sie hoffte doch, schließlich war es ihr Spezialität und das Beste was sie kochen konnte, obwohl sie selbst nicht wusste, was es sein sollte. Aber ihr schmeckte es ausgezeichnet, deswegen hatte sie sich heute entschlossen es zu kochen. Schließlich wollte sie einen guten Eindruck bei André hinterlassen.

André bemerkte ihren Blick und bemühte sich schnell etwas zu sagen. Er hasste es, wenn er so beobachtet wurde.

„Das schmeckt sehr gut… Was genau ist das?" seine Aussage entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. So etwas Leckeres hatte er noch nie gegessen.

Rika errötete leicht.

„Freut mich, dass es dir schmeckt… Allerdings kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, was es ist, ich weiß es selbst nicht genau."

„Oh… na dann." André grinste. Wie konnte man nur etwas kochen, ohne zu wissen, was es war? War ja auch egal…

Während des Essens redeten sie nur noch wenig, und als sie fertig waren, gingen sie wieder zurück in die Bibliothek. Dort nahmen sie jeweils platz auf einen Sessel.

„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mein Buch weiter lese?"

„Nein hab ich nicht… Aber wieso kannst du eigentlich lesen? Ich meine, dass ist doch bestimmt nicht selbstverständlich hier…."

„Das stimmt, es ist sogar ungewöhnlich. Nun ja, daran ist wieder dein Bruder schuld. Frag mich nicht, was ich ihm getan hab, aber irgendwie mag er mich und hat mir das Lesen beigebracht. Du kannst dir vorstellen, was für einen Ärger er mit dem Grafen bekommen hat… einem Dienstmädchen das Lesen beibringen." Rika grinste.

In einer Sache hatte sie Recht. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, wie der Graf darauf reagiert hatte. Dazu kannte er ihn einfach zu wenig.

„Rika?"

„Ja?"

„Wann steht denn Herbert immer auf?"

„Eigentlich müsste er schon wach sein." Stellte sie mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster fest. Von der Sonne war schon fast nichts mehr zu erkennen, nur noch ein paar Strahlen, die sich verirrt hatten. Ansonsten war es fast dunkel.

Rika stand auf und versuchte sich erfolgreich daran, ein Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden. Sie hatten anscheinend schon Übung darin.

Kurz nachdem sie das Feuer entzündet und sie sich wieder auf ihren Sessel fallen lassen hatte, klopfte es an der Tür und Herbert steckte den Kopf herein.

„Hallo, Brüderchen, ich dachte mir, dass du hier sein wirst. Rika, ich denke du solltest jetzt besser aufhören zu lesen, Vater kommt gleich und ich glaube, er wäre nicht sehr angetan, dich hier zu sehen… Er hat dir zwar erlaubt hier zu lesen, aber du weißt, nachts will er meistens alleine hier sein…."

„Ist in Ordnung…. Wir sehen uns doch morgen wieder, oder André?"

„Ja, sicher…"

Rika stand auf, winkte André noch zum Abschied und ging in ihr Zimmer. Er sah ihr wie hypnotisiert hinter her. Was war nur mit ihm los?

„Du magst sie, hab ich Recht?"

„Wa… Was?" André hatte die Worte von Herbert nicht richtig mitbekommen, sosehr war er in Gedanken bei Rika gewesen.

„Ich habe gesagt: Du magst sie, oder? Nun, das wundert mich nicht, sie ist wirklich hübsch… für ein Mädchen versteht sich."

André schaute nun direkt zu seinem Bruder herüber. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Alfred noch hinter ihm stand. Dieser musste seinem Freund wohl bei seinen Worten einen bösen Blick zugeworfen haben.

„Wolltet ihr mir denn heute nicht, das Schloss zeigen?" André wollte nicht länger über Rika reden. Es stimmte, er mochte das Mädchen, aber er war sich selbst seinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber nicht ganz im Klaren, also versuchte er abzulenken.

„Stimmt, wollten wir. Na dann, komm mit."

André stand auf und ging zu den beiden Vampiren herüber. Sie machten ihm Platz und gaben ihm eine Führung durch das Schloss.

Zwei Stunden später, und sichtlich erschöpft, saß André wieder in dem Sessel in der Bibliothek. Das Schloss war größer, als er geglaubt hatte und umso mehr hatte es ihm überrascht, dass selbst Alfred, der nun schon deutlich länger als er hier wohnte, nicht alle Räume gekannt hatte, die Herbert ihm heute gezeigt hatte.

Herbert hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Führung seinen Bruder so mitnehmen würde, aber er nahm Rücksicht auf ihn. Schließlich war er nur ein Mensch und hatte in den letzten Wochen sehr wenig Schlaf gefunden. Das machte auch die letzte Nacht nicht wieder ungeschehen. Er würde mindestens sich noch drei Nächte- oder Tage, oder was auch immer, ausruhen müssen, um wieder voll bei Kräften zu sein.

André hatte sich zwar nur knapp ein Achtel von allen Räumen gemerkt, aber er dachte so ganz bei sich, dass es schon erheblich viele waren. Die meisten würde er sowieso nie mehr betreten, dass wusste er.

Nun warteten sie auf seine Eltern, die eigentlich schon längst hier hätten sein müssen. Während der Führung hatten sich Herbert und André ein wenig besser kennen gelernt und die Beiden waren sich auf Anhieb sympathisch gewesen. Herbert hatte schon jetzt einen guten Draht zu André und konnte ihn praktisch jetzt schon fast alles fragen, was er wollte.

Andersherum sah es André fast genauso. Und er nahm sich ein Herz und fragte ihn, was ihn fast schon die ganze Zeit über quälte.

„Du Herbert?"

„Ja?"

„Werdet ihr mich auch zu einem Vampir machen?" Er sah seinen Bruder ein wenig ängstlich an.

„Nun, ich denke schon... aber frühestens erst in zwei Jahren, und auch nur, wenn du es willst…. warum?"

„Ich hab mich das nur gefragt… tut es… tut es weh?"

Herbert schmunzelte. „Was genau meinst du? Das zum Vampir werden oder der Biss?"

André wurde blasser.

„Ähm... Beides?"

„Nun, also ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, aber ich glaube der Biss schmerzt kaum… Aber das Sterben dann…. es ist aber nicht sehr schlimm, weil es ja fast augenblicklich danach wieder vorbei ist… Hab ich Recht, Alfi?"

„Mh?" Dieser hatte wohl ein wenig vor sich hingedöst und nicht richtig seinem Liebsten zugehört.

„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob das Sterben und der Biss wehtun. Du müsstest dich da noch besser dran erinnern können als ich... Bei mir ist es schließlich schon über zwei Jahrhunderte her, bei dir erst zwei Jahrzehnte."

„oh…Na ja, ich war sowieso sehr überrascht gewesen, dass ich gebissen wurde… Aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann, tut der Biss gar nicht weh… Zumindest kaum. Das sterben ist da schon etwas schlimmer, aber es dauert ja nicht allzu lang… Von daher geht es noch. Warum wolltest du das wissen Herbi?"

„Ich wollte das eigentlich nicht wissen, André hatte gefragt…"

„Achso…"

André war froh, dass sie ihm die Frage beantwortet hatten, ohne großes Trara drum zu machen. Seine Mutter wäre da bestimmt wieder anders gewesen. Er seufzte.

„Was ist los, Kleiner?" fragte ihn Herbert.

Seit wann nannte er ihn Kleiner? Na ja, war ja auch egal…

„Es ist… Nichts…"

„Das sieht mir aber nicht danach aus… Aber wenn du nicht darüber reden willst…"

Es klopfte an der Tür und Breda kam zusammen mit Sarah herein.

„Gute Nacht ihr drei… Wie geht es dir André?"

So gut gelaunt hatte Herbert seinen Vater das letzte Mal vor Jahren gesehen. Um genau zu sein vor sechzehn.

„Hallo.. Vater…. Mir geht es gut…."

Breda entging es keineswegs, dass André ihn nur zögerlich ‚Vater' genannt hatte. Das würde bestimmt noch mit der Zeit kommen. André brauchte erst einmal Zeit, sich ein zu gewöhnen.

„Ich nehme an, Herbert hat dir schon zusammen mit Alfred das Schloss gezeigt?"

André nickte. „Ja, aber ich hab mir nur sehr wenig behalten…. das Schloss ist einfach riesig…"

„Das kommt mit der Zeit… Deine Mutter kennt sich selbst hier noch nicht gut aus…"

Sarah knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Achso Paps, wenn du schon mal hier bist… André braucht noch ein Zimmer, indem er wohnen kann, oder soll er die ganze Zeit über in meinem Alten schlafen?"

Verwundert blickte er Herbert an. Darüber hatte er sich tatsächlich noch keine Gedanken gemacht.

„Wir werden ihn ein Zimmer einrichten lassen… Solange darf er doch sicher noch in deinem Zimmer schlafen oder Herbert? Du bist doch so wieso nur noch selten dort…"

„Ja, geht in Ordnung... und welches Zimmer bekommt er? Unten bei unserer Gruft eins?"

André sah ein wenig ängstlich aus. Bei seiner Gruft? Musste das unbedingt sein? Bei dem Gedanken daran fühlte er sich ein wenig unwohl.

„Muss... kann ich auch ein Zimmer im Erdgeschoss bekommen?" Fragte er zögerlich.

Breda bemerkte das Unwohlsein seines Sohnes und stimmte zu. André taute langsam aber sicher auf. Und er verstand sich mit seinem Bruder sichtlich gut, was Breda sehr freute. Er hatte wenigstens jemanden gefunden, mit dem er reden konnte.

„ich werde gleich Bescheid sagen, dass man dein Zimmer einrichten soll… ich denke spätestens nächste Woche dürfte es fertig sein."

André nickte.

„Ich glaube, ich werde dann mal schlafen gehen…." meinte André gähnend.

„Natürlich… geh nur." Sarah lächelte ihrem Sohn aufmunternd zu.

„Ich geh noch mit, sonst verläuft er sich glatt noch" meinte Herbert neckisch zu seinem Vater.

Breda musste schmunzeln. Da hatten sich Zwei gefunden.

Alfred beschloss auch mit zu gehen. Was sollte er bei Sarah und Breda? Er würde da nur stören.

Die Drei gingen zu Andrés provisorisches Zimmer.

„Du, Herbert?"

„Ja André?"

André war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Frage stellen sollte, aber er hatte nun schon den Anfang gemacht, also musste er es auch beenden.

„War Vater damals eigentlich sehr traurig, als Mutter entführt worden war?"

Herbert war im ersten Moment ein wenig überrascht über die Frage, teils weil er nicht gewusst hatte, das sein Bruder die Wahrheit von damals wusste, und teils weil er nicht mit der Frage gerechnet hatte.

„Ja, das war er… er hat deine Mutter sehr vermisst. Und er war total am Boden gewesen, dass er dich nie hatte kennen lernen können. Wir alle waren das. Umso glücklicher sind wir nun alle, dass ihr beide hier seit."

„Wo ist eigentlich Christine?" fragte André. Er wollte nicht, dass Herbert wieder traurig wurde, wenn er daran denken musste. Dafür mochte er ihn jetzt schon zu sehr.

„Ich glaube sie ist raus gegangen, jagen… ich weiß es aber nicht genau…"

„Ja, sie wollte jagen gehen… sie kommt aber bestimmt noch heute Nacht wieder, sie ist ja noch recht jung." Sagte Alfred.

Schweigend gingen sie noch ein oder zwei Flure entlang, bis André wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Wenn… wenn ich gebissen werde….. wer würde das dann machen?"

Herbert hatte mit dieser Frage nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Wer würde es schon tun? Sein Vater natürlich…. Herbert nahm die Frage seinem kleinen Bruder aber nicht übel. Er wusste so gut wie gar nichts über seine Familie, geschweige denn dem Clan.

„Das würde dann bestimmt Vater machen… er ist schließlich das Oberhaupt von unserem Clan… und auch eigentlich von allen Vampiren... Gerade deshalb denke ich mir auch, dass du sicher gebissen werden wirst. Er kann es sich nicht wirklich leisten, einen sterblichen Sohn zu haben… was hast du denn gedacht?"

„Ich meine… vielleicht hätte ich mir ja denjenigen aussuchen können, der mich unsterblich macht?"

Herbert schmunzelte. Das war typisch sein kleiner Bruder. Er kannte ihn zwar noch nicht lange, aber genau diese Antwort hatte er von ihm erwartet.

„Nun, vielleicht lässt sich ja noch darüber mit Vater reden, aber die Nacht, in der du sterben wirst, ist sowieso noch ein paar Jahre hin."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich wollte es nur wissen. Vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht unsterblich werden?"

„André ich denke mir, da lässt sich kaum was machen… Vater wird darauf bestehen, dass du den Kuss der Ewigkeit erhältst. Er wird kaum locker lassen. Sicherlich wird er dir nur erlauben, kein Vampir zu werden, wenn es wirklich sein sehnlichster Wunsch ist und du dich sehr dagegen sträubst."

André dachte nach. Eigentlich wollte er kein Vampir werden. Man hatte als Vampir zwar einige Vorteile, wie zum Beispiel die Unsterblichkeit oder die Kraft, die man bekam, aber ebenso gab es auch Nachteile. Er würde nie mehr die Sonne sehen. Er würde kein normales Leben, so wie er es gewohnt war, führen können. Aber er würde immer bei seiner Familie sein können. Sofern nicht ein Vampirjäger kam und sie alle umbrachte. André wusste nicht, für welche Seite er sich letztendlich entscheiden würde.

„Herbert, wärst du unglücklich, wenn ich kein Vampir werde?"

Herbert dachte einen Moment nach, dann stand seine Antwort fest und sie lautete:

„Ja, das wäre ich."

Sie waren mittlerweile bei Andrés Zimmer angekommen. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und André legte sich auf sein Bett. Er musste noch einige Stunden lang nachgedacht haben, doch als er schließlich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stand sein Entschluss fest, was seine Vampirische Laufbahn anging.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

André hatte sich entschieden. Wenn sein Vater wollte, dass er ein Vampir wurde, dann sollte es auch geschehen. Eigentlich tat er es seinem Bruder zu liebe. Er hatte ihn bereits jetzt schon lieb gewonnen, er kümmerte sich einfach sehr um ihn und er war der Bruder, den er sich sechzehn Jahre lang gewünscht hatte. Und nun hatte er ihn und wollte auch alles daran setzten, ihn nicht zu enttäuschen.

Seinem Vater würde er bestimmt nicht seinen wahren Grund verraten, nachher würde er nur unnötig zornig werden, obwohl André ihn eigentlich bisher als ‚ganz nett' eingestuft hatte. Ob er dies wirklich war, konnte er nach solch kurzer Zeit noch nicht sagen, aber André bezweifelte nicht, dass er auch ungemütlich werden konnte. Nein, dann sagte er ihm lieber, dass er seinetwegen ein Vampir werden wollte, das war taktisch am günstigsten. War es denn nicht eigentlich egal, aus welchen Gründen er sich dazu entschied, ein Vampir zu werden?

Eigentlich lag ihm nicht sehr viel am sterblichen Leben, wenn er es genauer betrachtete. Tagsüber war er immer alleine und als sie noch auf der Flucht hierher gewesen waren, hatte er immer auf Christine und seine Mutter aufpassen müssen.

Er hatte kaum schlaf bekommen, weil sie nachts über weitergereist waren. Diese Zeit war sehr anstrengend für ihn gewesen, auch gerade weil er nicht über die vampirischen Kraftreserven verfügte, wie seine zwei Begleiter. Wäre er bereits damals ein Vampir gewesen, hätte ihn die Flucht bestimmt nicht so mitgenommen, als sie es letztendlich getan hatte. Dennoch, wollte er denn wirklich mit 16 oder 17 Jahren ein Vampir werden?

André erinnerte sich noch an Herberts Worte. Sein Vater würde noch einige Jahre mit dem Biss der Unsterblichkeit warten, was André erleichterte.

Dennoch hatte sein Bruder Recht, sein Vater würde mit Sicherheit darauf drängen, dass er in der Gemeinde der Untoten aufgenommen werden würde. Ein sterbliches Kind war einfach für das Oberhaupt der ganzen Vampirgemeinde ein störender Schwachpunkt, der nicht sein durfte. Es benötigte einfach zu viel Schutz, da es nicht über die Kraft eines Vampirs verfügte um sich selbst zu schützen….

Wenn er sich entschied, ein Vampir zu werden, war er bestimmt nicht mehr ganz so hilflos, wie jetzt. Er würde ein Vampir werden, früher oder später, das war ihm klar. Es war eigentlich unumgänglich, ganz gleich, was seine Familie ihm immer wieder versuchte zu erklären. Dass es ganz allein seine Entscheidung war, bezweifelte André. Daran, er glaubte nicht, dass sein Vater es billigen würde, wenn er sich nicht dazu entschieden hätte, ein Vampir zu werden. Also, sagte er lieber von sich aus, dass er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, erstens gab das ein besseres Bild von ihm bei seiner neuen Familie ab und zweitens, würden sich wahrscheinlich alle darüber freuen, weil er die Entscheidung von sich aus getroffen hatte…

André setzte sich auf. Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief am Himmel und würde sicherlich bald untergegangen sein. Dadurch, dass André abends immer erst so spät ins Bett kam, verschlief er fast den ganzen Tag. Er stellte ein wenig mulmig fest, dass er schon fast den gleichen ‚Tagesablauf' wie sein Bruder oder jeder andere Vampir hatte. Würde jetzt immer den ganzen Tag verschlafen, damit er mit seiner Familie in der Nacht zusammen sein konnte? Dann würde er Rika nur noch selten sehen…. Wo war sie eigentlich? In der Küche? Oder las sie wieder in der Bibliothek? Hätte sie etwas dagegen, wenn er ihr etwas Gesellschaft leisten wollte? Oder würde sie ihn wegschicken? Unsinn, sie war schließlich hier angestellt und als der Sohn ihres Vorgesetzten durfte sie ihn doch nicht wegschicken…

André beschloss es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Aber vorher musste er sich erstmal waschen und ankleiden. Kurz überlegte er, ob er ein Bad nehmen sollte, aber dann hätte Rika heraufkommen und die Wassereimer schleppen müssen und das wollte er nicht. Also wusch er sich nur und zog sich dann an. Er hatte sich für relativ schlichte Kleidung entschieden und er wusste, neben Herbert, der immer wie herausgeputzt wirkte, was er bestimmt auch war, würde er regelrecht schäbig aussehen. Aber das war ihm egal. Rika sollte ihn nicht für einen reichen Schnösel halten, der sich alles leisten konnte, was er wollte. Auch wenn es jetzt bestimmt stimmen mochte. Aber würde sie ihn so für einen bettelarmen Jungen halten, der sich nichts leisten konnte? Aber sie wusste ja, wer sein Vater war….

Seit wann sorgte er sich eigentlich darum, was andere über ihn dachten oder von ihm hielten?

André betrachtete sich noch einmal schnell im Spiegel, strich eine Haarsträhne zurück, die sich den Weg in sein Gesicht gebahnt hatte, und trat wieder in sein Schlafzimmer. Eigentlich war es ja Herberts, André hoffte, dass er wirklich sehr bald ein eigenes Zimmer bekam. Nicht, dass er sich hier unwohl fühlte, aber er wollte doch ein eigenes Zimmer haben, bevor er sich zu sehr an dieses hier gewöhnt oder etwas kaputt machte, woran Herbert zu sehr hing… Es gab da einfach zu viele Möglichkeiten und deshalb wollte er gerne ein eigenes Zimmer. Was meinte noch gleich sein Vater? Spätestens nächste Woche? Bis dahin musste er also noch in diesem Zimmer bleiben. Nun gut, das würde noch gehen…

André trat auf den Flur hinaus und ging die Flure entlang. Er würde zuerst in der Küche nachsehen, ob er dort Rika finden würde, wenn sie dort nicht war, dann wäre die Bibliothek wohl die nächste Anlausstelle. Gedanken versunken schritt er die Flure weiter in Richtung Küche entlang.

Was hatte Rika wohl noch den Abend über gemacht? In welchem Teil des Schlosses wohnte sie wohl? Wohnte sie überhaupt im Schloss? Und…

Was hielt sie von ihm?

Er fand sie sehr sympathisch, schon alleine die Art, in der sie ihn anschaute, lies seinen Bauch ungewohnt kribbeln. Was war nur mit ihm los? Wieso musste er andauernd an dieses Mädchen denken?

Er war an der Küche angekommen und lauscht einen Moment. Es drangen dumpfe Geräusche zu ihm heraus auf den Flur. War Rika dort drin?

André beschloss einfach nachzusehen, klopfte an die Tür und trat ein.

Auf dem ersten Blick machte er niemanden in dem Zimmer aus. Doch als ein ‚Vorsicht' von seiner linken Seite her ertönte, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er konnte sich gerade noch mit einem Satz zur rechten Seite retten, als auch schon dutzende Töpfe und Pfannen neben ihn auf den Boden schepperten. Einige bekamen noch ein paar Dellen mehr, aber im Großen und Ganzen blieben alle heil.

Was war das gerade gewesen? Wer um Himmelswillen hatte da mit Töpfen und Pfannen nach ihm ‚geworfen'?

„Mist!" ertönte es über ihn. „Hast du dir etwas getan?"

Es war ohne Zweifel Rikas Stimme. Und sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Fast augenblicklich setzte das kribbeln in seiner Magengegend wieder ein.

„ N- Nein, mir geht es gut…"

André schaute zu Rika nach oben und stellte fest, dass sie auf einer Leiter stand und zu ihm herunter blickte.

„Ein Glück, ich dachte schon…" Mittlerweile war sie von der Leiter herunter geklettert und stand nun neben ihm.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte eine Pfanne von dort oben herunter holen… Ich glaub das ist mir auch Geglückt, nur nicht so, wie ich es vor gehabt hatte..." Erklärte ihm Rika mit einem entschuldigenden lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Nun, da das geklärt ist… Was führt dich hierher? Möchtest du etwas essen?"

Ihre offene und direkte Art erstaunte André. Redete sie eigentlich nur mit ihm so oder auch mit seinem Bruder und den anderen? Durfte sie es eigentlich? Immerhin war sie ihm unterstellt…

Aber sobald es André gedacht hatte, merkte er, dass es ihm so viel lieber war und es ihm auch egal war, wer höher stand als der andere. Er betrachtete Rika sowieso als gleichgestellt und würde sich bestimmt nie daran gewöhnen können, jemanden etwas zu befehlen. Wenn überhaupt würde er jemanden um etwas bitten. Er hatte einfach bisher kein ‚Dienstmädchen' gehabt und ihm was das einfach zu ungewohnt.

Kaum merklich begann er zu nicken, was aber Rika wohl geahnt hatte, denn diese verschwand sofort in Richtung Herd um etwas zu kochen.

André setzte sich derweil an einen Tisch, der in einer Ecke der Küche stand und wartete, bis Rika fertig war. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange und schon hatte er eine Portion Nudeln vor sich stehen und verschlang sie hungrig.

Rika beschäftigte sich derweil mir ihrer eigenen (und nicht allzu großen) Portion und sah dabei André lächelnd an.

Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, während sie aßen, nur belangloses Zeug, wie schön doch das Wetter war, und dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde, bis es dunkel wäre. André viel einfach nicht viel ein, über was er sich unterhalten konnte. Interessierte es sie denn überhaupt, wo er die ganze Zeit über gelebt hatte und was alles so passiert war? Wollte sie denn mehr über ihn wissen? Wäre es ihr unangenehm, würde er sie ausfragen? Und warum zum Teufel war er in ihrer Gegenwart so verdammt unsicher? Konnte es sein… Konnte es sein, dass er mehr für sie empfand, als nur Freundschaft? Das würde zu mindest das kribbeln im Magen erklären…

Aber er kannte sie doch erst seit gestern...!

Die Gefühlslage von André, über die er sich noch nicht einmal im klaren war, schien sich sehr deutlich auf seinem Gesicht wiederzuspiegeln, denn Rika schaute ihn auf einmal neugierig an und fragte ihn, worüber er nachdachte.

Erschrocken fuhr André aus seinen Gedanken auf.

„Ähm… Es ist nichts… Ich hab mich gefragt…" André suchte nach einer halbwegs glaubwürdigen Ausrede. Er konnte ihr doch nicht so urplötzlich ins Gesicht sagen, dass er sie mochte, zumal er sich selbst darüber erstmal im Klaren sein musste. Außerdem, was sollte sie dann von ihm halten, wenn er einfach so, unüberlegt, damit heraus platzte?

„… Wann ich wohl mein Zimmer bekomme…. Schließlich möchte ich nicht die ganze Zeit über, in dem Zimmer meines Bruders wohnen… Und ich weiß nicht, ob es ihm so Recht wäre, wenn ich dort die ganze Zeit über bin. Schließlich war es sein Zimmer, als er noch ein Sterblicher war und ich glaube, er hält sich auch jetzt noch manchmal dort auf… Außerdem ist es schöner, ein eigenes Zimmer zu haben…" André wusste nicht genau, ob ihm Rika diese Ausrede abnahm. Immerhin war es nur halb gelogen, er wollte Tatsächlich ein eigenes Zimmer, aber so eilig, wie er erzählt hatte, war es ihm damit nicht, schließlich wusste er ja, wann er sein eigenes Zimmer bekam, und außerdem hatte er daran eben als allerletztes gedacht.

Wenn Rika es ihm nicht abnahm, so merkte man es ihr aber dennoch nicht an. Sie nickte nur und stocherte weiter in ihrem Essen herum.

„Hast du eigentlich ein eigenes Zimmer? Wo wohnt denn deine Familie?", versuchte André es nun, mehr von ihr zu erfahren. Sicher, er hätte auch seinen Bruder, oder Alfred oder jemand ganz anderen fragen können, aber irgendwie wollte er nicht, dass die Unterhaltung endete und das war ihm als erstes in den Sinn gekommen, dass noch halbwegs im Zusammenhang mit der Unterhaltung hing.

Rika sah nun von ihrem Teller auf und antwortete ihm:

„Ja, ich hab ein eigenes Zimmer... Wenn du willst, kann ich es dir ja irgendwann mal zeigen. Nur heute ist es schlecht, mein Vater hat doch heute seinen freien Tag und will seine Ruhe. Deswegen bin ich auch hier und saß bis eben noch dumm rum…. Ich bin richtig froh, dass ich jetzt jemanden habe, mit dem ich mir die Zeit vertreiben kann…"

André spürte, wie er errötete, doch Rika sprach weiter.

„Es ist am anderen Ende vom Schloss, eigentlich eine kleine Wohnung, ich teile sie mir mit meinem Bruder und mit meinen Eltern…"

Rika erzählte noch eine Weile weiter. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie schon seit sie denken konnte, im Dienst vom Grafen war, er sie aber immer gut behandelt hatte, genauso wie auch ihre Familie, was zu ihren Aufgaben gehörte, die sie hier machen musste und dass sie sich bis vor kurzem noch richtig gelangweilt hatte, weil es einfach weit und breit keinem ihn ihrem Alter gab. Die im Dorf mieden das Schloss sowieso, weil sie Angst vor den Vampiren hatten und wenn es dort einen in ihrer Alterstufte gab, so hatte sie diesen noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen.

Die Nacht war gerade hereingebrochen, als Alfred aufwachte. Genüsslich streckte er sich, sofern es der Sarg zuließ, damit er auch noch den letzten Dämmerschlaf loswurde und endgültig wach wurde. Dabei stieß er leicht gegen Herbert, der wie immer neben ihm im Sarg schlief, und sich leicht grummelnd von ihm weg drehte, sodass er mit dem Rücken zu Alfred lag.

Alfred und Herbert teilten sich nun schon seit einigen Jahren einen Sarg und sie genossen es auch jede Minute. Besonders im Winter, wenn in Transsilvanien die Tage fast ebenso kalt waren wie die Nächte, war es besonders von Vorteil. Es war fast immer garantiert, dass ihnen nicht kalt wurde….

Alfred lächelte leicht über das benehmen seines Freundes. Seit wann war er morgens solch ein Morgenmuffel? War die Nacht gestern zu viel für ihn gewesen? Alfred musste erneut bei der Erinnerung an gestern Nacht grinsen… Sie war einfach zu schön gewesen, kein wunder, dass Herbert noch müde war, es überraschte ihn tatsächlich selbst, dass er selbst eigentlich recht munter war. Leicht stupste er seinen Freund in die Seite, was diesen erneut grummeln lies.

Na schön, wenn er halt nicht so wach zu bekommen war, dann mussten andere Geschütze her…

Alfred setzt sich leicht auf (sofern es der Sarg zuließ) und fing an, Herbert leicht an der Taille zu kitzeln. Er wusste, das Herbert dort besonders kitzlig war, was diesen auch aufkichern lies und seinerseits anfing, Alfred zu kitzeln, um sich zu rächen.

Rika und André bemerkten gar nicht, dass es schon spät geworden war, sosehr waren sie in ihr Gespräch vertieft. Erst, als es an der Tür klopfte und Herbert eintrat, stellten sie fest, dass die Sonne bereits untergegangen war.

Herbert betrat das Zimmer und kurz nach ihm auch Alfred. Die Beiden waren einfach unzertrennlich, das wusste André bereits. Und sie schienen beide fröhlich gelaunt zu sein.

„Gute Nacht Brüderchen, ich hoffe wir stören nicht…?" Herbert warf einen fragenden Blick zu Rika. Es wunderte ihn nicht, seinen Bruder hier, bei Rika vorzufinden. Zwar hatte er erst ein wenig nach ihm suchen müssen, aber eigentlich hätte es ihm fast klar sein müssen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie war ihm klar, dass sein Bruder Rika besonders mochte. Er sah es ihm an, wie er mit ihr sprach, sie ansah. Er hatte einfach schon viel zu viele verliebte Menschen, sowie Vampire gesehen, um dies falsch zu deuten. Er selbst sah diesen Blick ja täglich bei Alfred. Und da war es egal, ob sie nun jung, alt, männlich oder weiblich waren. Dieser Blick blieb immer gleich.

Herbert wusste natürlich sofort, dass Rika und sein kleiner Bruder lieber alleine geblieben wären und die Beiden rückten ein wenig auseinander, aber Beide schüttelten den Kopf. Entweder wollten sie nicht unhöflich sein, oder sie hatten wirklich nichts gegen die Störung einzuwenden, was Herbert allerdings nach einem Blick in ihre Gesichter stark bezweifelte.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Was gibt's denn?", erkundigte sich André. Wirklich erfreut war er über die Störung nicht, aber sie redeten nun bereits seit Stunden, und vielleicht wollte ihm sein Bruder ja etwas Wichtiges mitteilen.

„Ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen: dein Zimmer ist fertig. Vater hat ein wenig Druck gemacht und die Angestellten haben sich ein wenig beeilt und dir ein Zimmer hergerichtet. Es ist, wie du wolltest, nicht bei uns unten, sondern im Erdgeschoss, unweit der Eingangshalle, allerdings auch ein wenig abgelegen, für denn Fall, dass du deine Ruhe möchtest. Du kannst es jeder Zeit beziehen, wenn du magst noch heute Nacht."

André atmete innerlich auf. Endlich hatte er sein eigenes Zimmer. So früh hatte er ganz und gar nicht damit gerechnet gehabt, eines zu bekommen, dennoch freute er sich riesig darüber. Er beschloss noch heute einzuziehen – Kleidung oder andere Habseeligkeiten besaß er ja kaum. Schließlich trug er im Moment nur die Sachen seines Bruders, und auch, wenn sie noch so schön waren- André wollte seine eigene. Innerlich beschloss er seinen Bruder später am Abend, an einem besseren Zeitpunkt und möglichst nicht vor Rika, nach Kleidung für sich zu fragen- er brauchte schließlich dringend welche. Irgendwie kam er sich unverschämt vor, so viel auf einmal zu verlangen, dabei hatte er schon allein in der letzten Nacht so viel bekommen, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Eine Familie.

„André bevor ich es vergesse", ergriff nun Herbert wieder das Wort, „Vater wollte heute vielleicht einen Abend mit dir reden, wenn du Lust hast. Er will dich ein Stückchen näher kennen lernen, wenn du verstehst. Ihr hab viel aufzuholen, genau wie wir beide." Fügte er mit einem leisen Seufzer hinzu.

André wusste, was Herbert meinte. Er kannte seinen Vater so gut wie gar nicht, und da war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sein Vater in besser kennen lernen wollte. Auch sein Bruder wolle dies natürlich- doch er beugte sich dem Willen seines Vaters, und der war nun erstmal, die Verbindung Vater-Sohn zu festigen versuchte und nicht die, von zwei Brüdern.

André hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, seinen Halbbruder bereits ein Leben lang zu kennen, so sehr mochte er ihn und konnte ihn auch schon einschätzen. Zwar kannten sie sich erst seit gestern, und es war vollkommen unmöglich, dass sie sich schon einmal vorher begegnet waren, dennoch fühlte er sich in der Nähe von seinem Bruder wohl, und konnte gut nachvollziehen, warum Alfred mit seinem Bruder zusammen war. Er erschien André als sehr zuverlässig und auch glaubte André, in seinem Bruder jemanden gefunden zu haben, an dessen Schulter man sich gut und gerne auch mal ausheulen konnte.

André nickte zustimmend auf das Treffen.

„Hat er auch gesagt, wann ich denn zu ihm gehen soll?" Fragend, wandte er sich zu Herbert und Alfred.

Es war Alfred, der ihm antworten wollte, doch er kam nicht dazu, denn auf einmal hörten sie jemanden draußen vor dem Eingangstor schreien. Nicht die Lautstärke, mit der sie zu ihnen rief, sonder die Worte, sie Christin zu ihnen hinüber schrie, schockierte sie und lies sie erstarren.

„Hilfe! Schnell, kommt her und helft mir! Die Forscher sind wieder hier…!"

André gefror das Blut in den Adern. Hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft, sie bis hierher zu verfolgen? Oder hatten sie sich gedacht, wohin die kleine Gruppe auf dem Weg war? Schließlich hatten sie seine Mutter schon einmal in der Umgebung entführt.

Aber ihnen zu folgen wäre sicher auch ein leichtes gewesen. Sie hatten nicht darauf geachtet, ihre …Spuren zu verwischen und tagsüber mussten sie die Zeit nutzlos verstreichen lassen, weil die Vampire nicht in der Sonne hatten reisen können.

Angst machte sich in André breit und lies ihn zittern. Von seiner Familie bekam dies keiner mit, viel zu sehr waren diese in ihren eigenen Gedanken vertieft.

Was würde werden, wenn es wirklich die Forscher waren? Konnte sich Christine irren? Das war eher unwahrscheinlich, schließlich hatte sie selbst bei denen einige Jahre verbracht und kannte sie fast so gut wie André der bei ihnen aufgewachsen war.

Würden die Vampirforschen André wieder mit sich ins Labor nehmen? Hatten sie denn überhaupt noch Verwendung für ihn? Schließlich hatten sie ihn ja schon genau seit seiner Geburt überwacht und würden wohl gerade jetzt keine neuen Ergebnisse bekommen…

Wollten sie seine Mutter und Christine wiederholen, um weitere Experimente durchzuführen?

Oder wollten sie einfach ein für alle male, das Geschlecht der Vampire ausrotten, sich somit für den bisweilen erfolgreichen Fluchtversuch rächen und gleichzeitig die Bedrohung für die Menschheit ausrotten?

7


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Herbert erwachte als Erster aus der Erstarrung. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, wertvolle Zeit, sinnlos verstreichen zu lassen. Sie mussten Christine helfen, möglichst bald zur Hilfe eilen. Doch wie sollten sie es anstellen?

Kurz schaute Herbert sich um, versuchte etwas aus den Gesichtern der Anwesenden zu lesen. Es waren alle erstarrt vor Schecken, sein kleiner Bruder war sogar verängstigt, nur sein Vater schien angespannt nach zudenken. Schließlich klärte sich seine Miene ein wenig auf. Offensichtlich hatte er eine Idee, die er auch sogleich in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

„Alfred und ich, werden nach draußen gehen, und versuchen die Situation zu klären. Sarah, Herbert, André und Rika, ihr bleibt hier und sucht euch am Besten einen sicheren Raum aus, der sich leicht verteidigen lässt. Es kann schließlich etwas schief gehen, und ich will nicht, dass euch etwas passiert."

Ein wenig verwundert, schaute Herbert seinen Vater an. Wieso hatte er Alfred, seinen Freund, ausgesucht, um nach draußen zu gehen und die Situation zu klären? Hätte er nicht eigentlich ihn nehmen müssen? Sein Vater hatte sich nie hundertprozentig auf Alfred verlassen, was öfter zu kleinen Streitigkeiten geführt hatte. Vielleicht wollte er nun ausprobieren, ob er sich wirklich voll und ganz auf ihn verlassen konnte. Aber würde sein Vater dies, in solchen Situationen ausprobieren?

Herbert beschloss es erstmal nicht anzusprechen und auf sich beruhen zu lassen, woran der bittende Blick, seitens seines Vaters, das Übrige tat.

„Wir gehen in einer der Kellerräume, ich glaube, dort ist es am sichersten." Verstehend nickte ihm kurz der Graf zu und verschwand, mit Alfred im Schlepptau, nach draußen, auf dem Weg zu Christine.

* * *

Herbert hatte nicht umsonst die Kellerräume gewählt. Nicht nur, dass es dort unten recht leicht war, die Gänge zu verstellen, dort war es außerdem zu dunkel für Menschen, sie würden dort, ihm Gegensatz zu Herbert und Sarah, nicht sehen können. Die Dunkelheit würde auf ihrer Seite sein, wie es sich für Vampire, wie sie es waren, gehörte.

Außerdem würde vielleicht noch dazu kommen, dass die Menschen sie am Tag angreifen würden, und da wären sie in einem Zimmer im Ersten Stock oder höher gelegen den Angreifern so gut wie Schutzlos ausgeliefert, da diese einfach nur die Vorhänge am Helllichtentag beiseite schieben mussten, um ihnen, den Vampiren, zu schaden. Dann würde er nicht mehr seinen Bruder und die anderen Beiden verteidigen können.

Kaum, als Breda und Alfred den Raum verlassen hatten, machten auch Sarah, Rika, André und Alfred sich auf den Weg in die Kelleräume. Schnell gingen sie die duzende Korridore entlang, und schließlich Treppen herunter.

Herbert hatte derweil beschlossen, sich in der Gruft zu verschanzen. Erstens war dies einer der wenigen Räume, die er hier im Keller kannte, und zweitens war dort der Zugang sehr schmal, sodass er sich wunderbar verteidigen lies.

Es war nicht mehr allzu weit zur Gruft, als Herbert bemerkte, wie unsicher und auch immer langsamer werden, sich Rika und André bewegten. Langsam dämmerte es ihm, dass die Beiden ja nicht so gut wie Sarah und er in der Dunkelheit sehen konnten, also bedeutete er den dreien stehen zu bleiben und auf ihn zu warten.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, wartet bitte kurz hier…" Mit diesen Worten verlies Herbert die kleine Gruppe und ging ein kurzes Stück des Korridors zurück, wieder die Treppe hinauf und das nächste Zimmer betrat er gleich. Es war so etwas in der Art wie eine bessere Abstellkammer. Hier wurde alles Mögliche gelagert, bis hin zu Fackeln, da diese Diener oder auch Besucher (die allerdings nicht allzu lange mit der Dunkelheit Probleme hatten) brauchten, wenn sie in den Keller mussten. Und da dieses Zimmer das nächste zum Kellereingang war, hatte man kurzer Hand sich dazu entschlossen, die Fackeln hier zu lagern. Herbert suchte einen Moment, bis er sie gefunden hatte und nahm sich dann eine heraus, ging auf den Korridor zurück und entzündete die neue Fackel an einer anderen, die ganz in seiner Nähe hing. Mit seiner neuen Errungenschaft ging er nun den Weg zu den dreien zurück und drückte Rika die Fackel in die Hand. Eigentlich, so fiel Herbert in dem Moment ein, hätte Rika auch die Fackel hätte holen können. Allerdings hätte sie wahrscheinlich wesentlich länger gebraucht, weil sie hier unten kaum noch sehen konnte, und so sicher den Weg mehr erahnen hätte müssen, als alles andere. Nun, da alle relativ gut sehen konnten, kamen sie schneller voran, und waren dadurch nach ein paar Minuten in der Gruft.

* * *

Breda hatte als erster den Raum verlassen und Alfred folgte ihm, wenn auch etwas zögerlich. In der ganzen Zeit, die er inzwischen hier lebte, war er immer noch nicht aus Breda schlau geworden. Zwar hatte er sich das eine oder andere Mal mit dem Grafen unterhalten, allerdings war dies sehr selten gewesen und meist auch in der Anwesendheit von Herbert. So war es auch gekommen, dass Breda immer noch nicht über die Hochzeit bescheid wusste, die Herbert und Alfred schon so gut wie beschlossen hatten und ihm bisher auch verschwiegen hatten, weil Breda nie in der ‚richtigen' Stimmung gewesen war. Nun aber, sollte die ganze Geschichte gut ausgehen, hatte sich Alfred ganz fest vorgenommen, ihn von ihrer Idee zu erzählen. Alfred war sich sicher, dass ihn sein Liebster dabei unterstützen würde, Breda von ihrer Entscheidung zu überzeugen. Sie hatten jetzt, seitdem Sarah wieder in sein Leben getreten ist, keine Bedenken mehr, dass Breda die Hochzeit nicht billigen würde.

‚Allerdings wird uns das nicht mehr sehr viel nützen, wenn wir den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben', dachte Alfred und erschauerte leicht. Hastig verdrängte er den unwillkommenen Gedanken und folgte dem Grafen so gut er konnte; Breda hatte es sehr eilig, weshalb er stark Ausschritt und Alfred schnell hinter sich lies.

Als die beiden Vampire durch die Eingangshalle gingen, konnten sie die Menschen bereits hören, was durch ihre übermenschlichen Sinne auch nicht weiter außergewöhnlich war.

Alfred fand gerade noch die Zeit, sich seinen Mantel von dem Ständer zu schnappen, als auch schon Breda durch die ganze Halle gelaufen und im Inbegriff war, das Eingangstor auf zu schieben. Der Graf, der ja seinen dicken Mantel hatte, in dem er sich Notfalls der Kälte ganz gut entziehen konnte, brauchte keinen Mantel, anders als Alfred, der sich zwar recht warm für seine Verhältnisse angezogen hatte, dennoch aber Draußen frieren würde, da es im Schloss erheblich wärmer war, als an der frischen Luft, und auch die Mauern den eiskalten Wind abhielten. Rasch zog er sich den Mantel über, den ihm Herbert erst kürzlich geschenkt hatte und trat schnell zu dem Grafen, der in diesem Moment auch schon durch das Tor ging.

Hastig folgte Alfred ihm, schließlich wollte er den Grafen keineswegs verlieren, denn dann würde er endgültig auf verlorenem Posten stehen, da er ja bekanntlich keinen allzu stark ausgeprägten Orientierungssinn hatte. Kaum waren sie eine kurze Strecke durch den tiefen Schnee, der zu allem Überfluss immer noch fiel, gelaufen, als sie auch schon den Menschlichen Geruch wahrnahmen, der von den Forschern ausging und auch Kampfgeräusche hörten, die zweifellos von Christine kamen. Eine breite Spur von aufgewühltem Schnee zog sich bereits vor ihnen entlang, sie folgten ihr schnell. Sie führt sie in den Nahe gelegenen Wald, nun wurden auch hier die Spuren eines Kampfes sichtbar: Abgeknickte Zweige, junge Bäume die entwurzelt worden waren.

Schließlich kamen sie zu einer kleinen Lichtung im Wald und entdeckten endlich Christine. Sie war von mindestens zwei dutzend Menschen umgeben, die schon auf dem ersten Blick keine guten Absichten hegten. Viele hatten Waffen in der Hand, und versuchten damit Christine zuzusetzen, die sich allerdings recht gut zu verteidigen wusste. Trotzdem, die Menschen waren einfach zu viele, sodass sie nicht sehr viel ausrichten konnte. Ein paar der Menschen, standen etwas abseits, offensichtlich waren sie die Forscher und nicht aufs Kämpfen ausgebildet worden und hielten sich deshalb zurück, damit sie nicht verletzt wurden.

Alfred bemerkte mit Erschrecken, aber auch mit Erleichterung, dass sie gerade rechtzeitig kamen, da Christine genau in diesem Augenblick zusammenbrach und auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Breda bedeutet ihm mit einem schnellen Blick, dass er die Situation versuchen würde zu Regeln und dass Alfred sich erstmal zurück halten sollte. Die Männer wollten Christine gerade hochheben und wegschaffen, als Breda zu ihnen trat und sie ruhig ansprach.

„Aber meine Herren, wollen sie etwa diese Frau, die eine Freundin von mir ist, ohne ihre Einverständnis fortschaffen? Oder handeln sie in ihrem Willen und ich täusche mich, aber warum hat sie sich dann eben so sehr gewehrt?"

Die Menschen schauten erst recht irritiert, warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu. Sie hatten sogar Christine völlig vergessen, die immer noch benommen auf der Erde lag, sich aber, dank ihrer vampirischen Kräfte, langsam erholte. Die Sekunden verstrichen, ohne, dass sich auch nur einer gerührt hätte. Die menschlichen Angreifer wussten offensichtlich nicht, was sie von der ihnen nun neuen Situation halten sollten. Selbst die Forscher, die sich schon in ihrer Sache sicher gefühlt hatten, lugten nun, hinter Bäumen hervor, wohin sie sich Sicherhalts halber verschanzt hatten, als ihre Kollegen gemeinsam auf Christine eingeschlagen hatten und wussten auch nicht recht, wie in solch einer Situation vorzugehen war. Sie hatten wohl damit gerechnet, dass Christine alleine war und hatten damit auch anfangs gut gespielt. Doch nun hatten sie ein gewaltiges Problem.

Ohne Vorwarnung griff ein bewaffneter Mensch an, der überfordert schien, und in Bredas Nähe gestanden hatte. Schnell trat der Graf einen Schritt zur Seite und wich so dem Angriff aus. Sogleich folgten die anderem dem Beispiel ihres Kollegen und stürzten sich nun auch auf Breda und Alfred, die ihre Mühe hatten, allen Angriffen auszuweichen.

Der Kampf dauerte lange und Alfred und Breda mussten sich vollkommen konzentrieren, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Und so bemerkten sie auch nicht, wie sich eine kleine Gruppe aus ihren Angreifern löste und sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machte.

* * *

Die Minuten vergingen in dem Keller, aber keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. Es war so still, das man selbst die Mäuse, die es hier unten vereinzelt gab, um die Ecke huschen hören konnte. Ekeln tat sich keiner vor ihnen- schließlich war es normal, dass in einem Schloss wie diesen Kriechtier vorkam, und wenn es hier Mäuse gab, dann lebten wenigstens keine Ratten hier.

Die angespannte Stille hielt nicht lange an, denn plötzlich konnte Herbert ganz deutlich vom Flur Schritte wahrnehmen. Allerdings schien er davon als einziger etwas zu merken, denn die anderen schauten nicht anders drein als zuvor. Als Herbert sich allerdings merklich versteife und auch aufstand, schauten sie ihn fragend an und dann, nach ein paar Sekunden, hörte auch Sarah die Schritte, noch vor Rika und André. Vermutlich konnte Herbert sie nur früher hören, da er um Jahrhunderte älter war, als alle anderen auch nur zusammen.

Sarah sprang panisch auf und nun wussten auch endlich André und Rika, was los war. Panisch wollte Sarah schreien, was jedoch Herbert schon geahnt hatte und ihr den Mund zu hielt. Es war schon schlimm genug, wenn die Forscher es von alleine herausfinden würden, dass sie hier waren, da musste ihnen nicht auch noch geholfen werden, und was am wichtigsten war: Sie sollten nicht bemerken, welche Angst sie vor ihnen hatten.

Herbert konnte eigentlich diese Panik nicht ganz so recht verstehen ; vermutlich lag es daran, dass er einfach schon viel mehr Erfahrung in solchen Dingen hatte und auch noch nie ernsthaft verschleppt oder gefangen genommen worden war, so wie Sarah oder Christine. Von daher konnte er es wohl nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, was sie gerade durchmachen musste: Angst, wieder wie zuvor gefangen zu werden und weiß Gott was durchstehen zu müssen, wenn diese ‚Menschen' sie fangen würden.

Schließlich entwich Sarah doch ein verräterischer Laut und es wurde auf dem Flur totenstill. Wie passend.

Die Forscher hatten sicher etwas gehört, anders konnte sich Herbert die erdrückende Stille nicht erklären. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch herausfinden, wo die bösen Vampire waren, die es gewagt hatten auszubrechen. Herbert konnte jetzt ganz nah Schritte hören und sie näherten sich ihnen.

* * *

Alfred war zu Tode erschöpft und wäre sicher noch einmal gestorben, wenn er nicht schon tot wäre. Die Forscher oder eher deren menschliche ‚Kampfhilfen' hatten sich wie verrückt auf ihn und Breda gestürzt und auf sie eingeprügelt und getreten.

Nach einem langen Kampf, indem aber stets die Vampire alles kontrollierten, hatten sie nun schließlich gewonnen. Sämtliche Forscher lagen tot am Boden oder lagen gerade im Sterben. Alfred blickte sich um. Der Boden war übersäht mit Leichen und der Schnee hatte sich rot verfärbt… Blutrot.

Ein Grummeln in seiner Magengegend machte ihn auf seinen Durst aufmerksam. Eigentlich brauchte er nicht viel Blut trinken, alle vier bis fünf Monate reichte normaler Weise aus, die Ewigkeitsvampire konnten sogar noch länger ohne die rote Flüssigkeit auskommen, weil sie alt waren, älter als er selbst. Er dachte kurz nach, wann er das letzte mal jagen gewesen war, es musste ein Monat her sein. Allerdings hatte er durch den Kampf mit den Menschen sich ein paar Wunden zugefügt, die zwar schon wieder verheilt waren, ihn aber reichlich Blut gekostet hatten. Das bedeutete für ihn, dass er nun wieder trinken musste.

Alfred blickte kurz zu dem Grafen rüber, um sich zu vergewissern, ob es ihm gut ginge. Dieser hatte allerdings genau das gleiche Problem wie Alfred und hatte sich bereits einen sterbenden Menschen ausgesucht und stieß seine Eckzähne in dessen Hals. Der Mensch stöhnte leise und schmerzerfüllt auf, versuchte sich zu wehren, hatte allerdings nicht mehr genug Kraft und würde sie wohl nie wieder bekommen, da ihm mit jedem Schluck mehr sein lebenswichtiges Blut ausgesaugt wurde. Alfred wusste, und natürlich auch Breda, dass Menschen, die im Sterben lagen und von denen man dann trank, kaum zum Vampir wurden. In den meisten Fällen (die meist tragisch waren, weil ein angehöriger verschied) starb der Mensch und erwachte danach nicht als ein Vampir. Keiner wusste, woran es lag, aber so konnte man mehr oder weniger kontrolliert trinken, ohne, dass ihr Clan noch größer wurde. Es war eines der ersten Dinge, die ihm gleich von Herbert eingeschärft wurden, kaum als er ein Vampir geworden war. Sie konnten schließlich auch nicht jeden, von denen sie tranken zum Vampir machen; sie mussten wohlüberlegt handeln und lieber zweimal darüber nachdenken, wen sie in ihren Clan aufnehmen wollten.

Alfred suchte nicht lange, in seiner Nähe lag jemand, vor Schmerzen stöhnend. Irgendwie tat er ihn ja schon Leid, aber war er nicht selbst Schuld gewesen? Hätten die Menschen sie nur nicht angegriffen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert… Nein, verbesserte sich Alfred in Gedanken. Sie hätten so oder so ihr Schloss irgendwann gefunden und dann wäre es das gleiche gewesen, nur an einem anderen Ort. Dann hätten Herbert und Sarah ihnen noch helfen können…

Alfred ließ von dem toten Mann ab. Plötzlich durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Schlag. Sarah und die anderen! Hatten sich nicht ein paar Forscher aus der Gruppe zum Schloss aufgemacht oder täuschte er sich? Er hatte es nur aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten können, er war zu sehr beschäftigt gewesen, auf seinen Angreifer gegenüber zu achten. Hatte Breda vielleicht etwas gesehen?

Als Alfred den Grafen erblickte war ihm sofort klar, dass es ihm genau in diesem Moment auch bewusst wurde. Also hatte Alfred sich tatsächlich nicht getäuscht… Wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Breda wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Komm, wir müssen den anderen helfen…" Und schon ging Breda los, in Richtung Schloss. Alfred seufzte auf. Also würde es heute vielleicht noch einen Kampf geben… Er vertraute auf seinen Gefährten, dass er mit diesen eher schwächlichen Menschen klar kommen würde. Allerdings musste er auch noch zwei Menschen schützen und auf sie acht geben, dass sie nicht verletzt wurden. Schließlich heilten ihre Wunden nicht so, wie seine, sondern brauchten bei weitem länger...

Tief versunken in seine Gedanken und frisch gestärkt, folgte Alfred dem Grafen, in der Hoffnung, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert war.

* * *

Als André aufwachte, hatte er keine Ahnung, was passiert war. Er wusste nur, dass die Jäger durch die Tür gekommen sind und sich Herbert sogleich schützend vor ihn gestellt hatte. Gespannt hatte André dem darauf folgenden Kampf beobachtet, aber nicht bemerkt, dass ein Jäger sich ihm von hinter näherte. Kurz darauf war für ihn alles schwarz geworden.

Angespannt lauschte er. Nichts. Stille. Was war passiert? Er öffnete die Augen und setzte sich zögernd auf. Wo waren alle? Nur schwach konnte er Umrisse erkennen, es war einfach zu dunkel.

An der Wand entlang tastend, suchte er nach der Tür und nach einigen Minuten hatte er sie gefunden. Als er auf den Flur trat, konnte er besser sehen, hier hingen überall Fackeln. Er nahm sich eine aus der Halterung an der Wand und schaute sich um. Langsam erkannte er die Gegend, auch wenn er hier nicht oft gewesen war. Er war immer noch im Keller.

Am Ende des Ganges war ein Schrank zerbrochen und lag nun halb auf dem Flur. Außerdem lag hier und da einer von ihren Angreifern tot auf dem Boden herum. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihm. Suchend schaute sich André um- wo sollte er nur hin? Und wieso um Himmels Willen, hatten sie ihn alleine im Kerker gelassen?

Er sah sich um. Rechts von ihm stand eine Tür leicht offen und er konnte einen leichten Lichtschimmer sehen. Nun gut, würde er also dahin gehen.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und was er dort sah, lies ihm seinen Atem stocken.

* * *

Herbert hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Nach dem Erfolgreichen Kampf gegen diese merkwürdigen Gestalten von Forschern, saß er nun über Rika gebeugt auf dem Boden, und überlegte Fieberhaft. Nachdem André das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatte Herbert wie toll unter den Menschen gewütet, den Angreifer seines kleinen Bruders als erstes tötend. So wider ihm diese Aufgabe auch war, umso mehr beruhigte es ihn, diesen Menschen im Jenseits zu wissen. Er hatte sich geschworen seinen Bruder zu beschützen- koste es, was es wolle. Nach dieser Aktion von Herbert hatten sich die paar verbliebenen Menschen zurück, in den Flur verzogen, doch Herbert dachte nicht daran, sie ungestraft davon kommen zu lassen. Ungeachtet dessen, dass sie ihm eine Falle hätten stellen können, folgte er ihnen und erledigte noch ein paar weitere Forscher. Was hatten sie sich auch mit ihm anlegen müssen?

Herbert ging ihnen in einem Zimmer am anderen Ende des Flures nach, gefolgt von Rika und Sarah, die André wohl total vergessen hatten.

Davon merkte Herbert jedoch nichts, und als er einem Schlag seines Gegenübers auswich, traf dieser Rika. Sie schrie vorher noch entsetzt auf, dann brach sie zusammen. Als schließlich auch Herbert bemerkte, was mit Rika passiert war, stürzte er sich auf die verbliebenen Menschen und tötete sie alle.

Und nun saß er bei ihr auf dem Boden und wusste nicht, was zu tun war. Der Schlag hatte ihr eine große Kopfwunde eingebracht und sie hatte viel Blut verloren. Wenn er nichts tun würde, dann würde sie sterben. Herbert dachte an seinen Bruder: es würde ihm das Herz brechen und auch Rikas Familie wären nicht minder geschockt. Außerdem konnte er selbst das Mädchen auch gut leiden. Aber es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit sie zu retten, und auch wenn sie sehr gering war, das wusste Herbert, musste er es doch versuchen.

Er zog Rika näher zu sich heran, was sie mit einem stöhnen beantwortete. Ohne noch weiter nachzudenken, näherte er seine Lippen ihren Hals und biss zu. Nur flüchtig bemerkte er, wie jemand durch die Tür hereinkam und dort wie versteinert stehen blieb; wer es war konnte er nicht sagen, zu sehr war er in dem Rausch des Blutes versunken, welches er trank. Er spürte mit jedem Schluck, den er nahm, dass sie schwächer wurde. Und schließlich auch, dass sie starb. Herbert konnte ein entsetztes aufkeuchen von der Person hören, die eben in das Zimmer gekommen war. Flüchtig warf er einen Blick dorthin und stellte fest, dass es sich um André handelte. Also hatte er alles mit angesehen…

Er zwang sich, wieder um Rika zu kümmern. Wenn sie nicht bald wieder aufwachen würde, dass wäre es um sie geschehen… wenn es nicht schon zu spät gewesen war. Lange Sekunden zogen sich dahin, ohne dass sie sich regte. Herbert sank das Herz in die Hose. Er hatte sie umgebracht.

* * *

André konnte den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Zögernd schritt er auf sie zu, hockte sich nieder und starrte sie an, nahm sie zögernd in seine Arme. Zittert hielt er sie fest, zu keinem geordneten Gedanken in der Lage.

Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, wie die Tür aufging und Alfred zu Herbert eilte, der soeben durch die Tür getreten war. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Alles erschien ihm mit einem Mal unwichtig. Nichts war mehr wichtig. André hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er schon so auf dem Boden saß. Es hätten erst Sekunden, Minuten oder sogar Stunden sein können, er wusste es nicht.

Herbert legte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter und gab ihm so zu verstehen, dass er zwar volles Mitgefühl hatte, sie sich aber nun anderen Dingen kümmern mussten und sie ihn für eine Weile alleine lassen würden, wenn André nicht mit kommen würde.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich Rika leicht bewegte. Sie stöhnte leise auf und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Verblüfft sah er sie an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Sie lebte…? André konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Herz machte einen überraschten Hüpfer. Wie könnte es möglich sein, sie war doch schon tot gewesen? Und selbst Vampire würden schneller erwachen. Jedoch… lag es vielleicht daran, dass sie schon sehr schwach gewesen war, als Herbert sie biss und ihre Chancen zu überleben sowieso sehr gering waren? André wusste es nicht. Und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Wichtig war nur, dass sie lebte.

Er würde sie nie mehr alleine lassen, nie mehr.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Herbert bestand darauf, eine schöne, menschliche Hochzeit zu veranstalten- Alfred konnte da nicht wirklich viel mitreden. Hatte sich Herbert erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, so war es sehr schwer, ihm etwas wieder auszureden.

Außerdem wollte Alfred, dass sein Verlobter glücklich war und, wenn er ihm seine Hochzeit ausreden würde, dann wäre Herbert wohl alles andere als begeistert.

Außerdem wollte Alfred noch gar nicht daran denken, wie die Reaktion des Grafen sein würde, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sein Sohn die Vampirtradition brechen wollte.

Es war Alfred egal, wie er heiraten würde, Hauptsache Herbert war glücklich. Also ließ er Herbert alles organisieren, ohne selbst hineinzureden.

Das Gespräch mit seinem Vater, das musste Herbert immer noch selbst erledigen, Alfred würde er sicherlich nicht dazu bekommen, es für ihn zu tun….

Es waren seit dem (mittlerweile unter großen Mühen verdrängten) Besuch der Vampirforscher, drei Monate vergangen. Drei Monate, in denen Herbert und Alfred ihren Plan zu heiraten, fest beschlossen hatten.

Leider wusste der Graf noch nichts davon (sie wollten ihn in einer stillen Minute fragen) und auch sonst kamen sie mit den Vorbereitungen kaum voran.

Herbert hatte alle Hände damit zu tun, Rika in das nächtliche Leben einzugewöhnen und sie der notwendigen Tatsache des Bluttrinkens zu überzeugen.

Dadurch, dass nun Rika auch ein Vampir war, fühlte sich André tagsüber oft alleine, was auch die nächtlichen Stunden zusammen mit seiner Familie kaum wieder ausgleichen konnten (allerdings verbrachte André mehr Nächte mit Rika alleine, als mit seiner Familie).

Herberts kleiner Bruder hatte sich nun fest entschlossen auch ein Vampir zu werden- wie sonst sollte er Rika vor allen Gefahren dort draußen beschützen können?

Außerdem hatte er sich geschworen, sie niemals alleine zu lassen. Sie würde ewig leben, was für André bedeutete, dass er den gleichen Schritt tun musste.

Die Zeremonie (wie es sein Vater immer so schön ausdrückte) war in einem Monat festgesetzt worden- und die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Der Graf war keineswegs überrascht gewesen, als André ihn gefragt hatte, ob nicht Herbert ihm zum Vampir machen könne. Sein Vater wusste, dass die Verbindung zu seinem Erstgeborenen durch die Schreckensnacht nur noch fester geworden war. Er konnte ihn diese Bitte nicht abschlagen, nur wusste Herbert noch nichts von seinem Glück. Nun, er würde es noch früh genug erfahren…

Herbert aber, hegte seid dem Moment, da er von der bevorstehenden Zeremonie erfahren hatte, ganz andere Gedanken für den Abend. Wäre es nicht wunderbar, gleich zwei Dinge in derselben Nacht zu feiern…?

„Herbert von Krolock- Nein!"

„Aber Papi……"

„Ich habe nein gesagt, und dabei bleibt es!"

Traurig blicke Herbert den Grafen an. Warum wollte er ihm nur nicht erlauben, wie ein Mensch, heiraten zu dürfen?

Gegen die Hochzeit hatte der Graf nichts einzuwenden, ja er hatte sogar geahnt, dass sie ihm diese Frage bald stellen würden. Und er freute sich sehr für Herbert, dass dieser nun endlich jemanden für die Ewigkeit hatte.

Bloß…. zu heiraten wie ein ganz normaler Sterblicher? Das war fast schon undenkbar. Wie konnte er das nur wollen, wo er doch genau wusste, die viel Wert sein Vater auf die Jahrhundert-lange Vampir-Tradition legte?

„Aber… Du weißt doch viel mir das bedeutet?" Trauriger als zuvor (Breda dachte, dass dies nicht mehr möglich war, aber Herbert bekam es doch tatsächlich noch hin), sah er nun bettelnd seinen Vater an.

Herbert hatte die Tradition einzuhalten, wie Generationen und um Generationen vor ihnen… Es war seine Pflicht, er selbst hatte es sich ja schließlich auch nicht aussuchen können…. Allerdings…

Breda stöhnte auf. Sein Sohn bekam es doch tatsächlich immer wieder hin, dass er seine Meinung änderte, ganzgleich, wie sehr er noch kurz zuvor von ihr überzeugt gewesen war.

Diese traurigen Augen, die ihn so vorwurfsvoll ansahen, waren einfach zu viel für ihn…

„Von mir aus…"

Herbert war vor Freude nicht mehr zu bremsen, umarmte seinen perplexen Vater dankbar und war sogleich auch schon wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, um seinem Verlobten die Neuigkeiten zu berichten.

„Hattest du eigentlich Angst?"

„Mh? Was meinst du?"

„Na, als du fast gestorben wärst."

„Ich bin gestorben, André."

„Du weißt was ich meine."

André und Rika saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, welches in Andrés Zimmer stand. Seit Tagen hockten sie nur noch zusammen, waren förmlich gar nicht mehr auseinander zu bringen. Rika schlief sogar tagsüber schon bei André, nur, um nicht alleine zu sein, wenn sie aufwachen würde, damit sie gleich bei André sein würde.

Obwohl sie noch eine Menge als Vampirin zu lernen hatte, so war es ihr wichtiger, ihren Freund seelisch auf die kommende Woche vorzubereiten. Denn genau in einer Woche war die Zeremonie angesetzt worden, und damit natürlich auch die Hochzeit von Alfred und Herbert, welche den Grafen doch noch letztendlich davon überzeugen konnten, dass zwei Feste an ein und demselben Tag, eine gute Sache waren.

Und bei all den ganzen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, war André fast völlig untergegangen. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihm nicht recht war, dann hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe. Aber dennoch fühlte er sich ziemlich einsam, was schließlich Rika dazu bewegte, ihre ‚Ausbildung' zu vernachlässigen, und sich nun voll und ganz ihrem menschlichen Freund zu widmen und ihn seelisch ein wenig zu Unterstützen.

„Ich… Ich glaube, ich freute mich eher, egal wohin zu gehen, Hauptsache weg von dieser Welt. Endlich nicht mehr diese Schmerzen ertragen zu müssen. Ich hatte kaum Angst. Bevor mich dieser Typ aufgeschlitzt hatte schon, aber dann verdrängte der Schmerz alles, sogar meine Angst. Ich wollte einfach nur weg."

Herbert hatte ihnen beide zwei Tage nach dem Angriff erzählt, was passiert war, vorher hatte er einfach dafür keine Zeit gefunden Sie hatten, wie es ihnen vorkam, hunderte von menschlichen Leichen aus dem Schloss bringen müssen, die Dienerschaft hätte dies keinesfalls alleine bewerkstelligen können, da es einfach zu viele waren.

Außerdem hatten Vampire weniger ‚Ekelgefühle' den Toten gegenüber, was wohl daran lag, da sie selbst welche waren, und so übernahmen sie den Großteil der ‚Reinigung' des Schlosses, weil sie ihren Dienern nicht allzu viel zumuten wollten.

Nur Rika musste nicht helfen, schließlich war sie gerade erst in die Welt der Nachtwandler eingetreten und musste noch mit allzu viel neuen Dingen zurechtkommen, die alle (so kam es ihr jedenfalls vor) gleichzeitig auf sie einstürzten.

So hatte sie hauptsächlich das Problem, dass sie nun Blut trinken musste. Als erstes dienten natürlich noch die Halbtoten Menschen ihr als Mahl, aber sie musste sich überhaupt erstmal daran gewöhnen, dass die Rote Flüssigkeit nun ausschließlich ihre Nahrung war.

André war die ganze Zeit über bei ihr gewesen.

Erstens waren so ziemlich alle Bewohner des Schlosses beschäftigt gewesen und zweitens wollte er Rika nicht mehr alleine lassen, zu mindest so früh noch nicht.

„Ich glaube, ich war sogar schon tot, als mich Herbert gebissen hatte. Ich kann mich nicht mehr richtig erinnern. Es ist, als ob es noch in meinem Gedächtnis ist, ich es aber nicht mehr abrufen kann. Also ich weiß theoretisch was nach dem Tot kommt, werde es wohl aber nie wirklich wissen.

Ich weiß nur noch, dass dort, wo immer ich auch war, es mir gut ging, jeglicher Schmerz war vergessen, nichts mehr tat weh. Es war genau das gewesen, was ich mir gewünscht hatte, als ich gestorben war. Mich durchströmte das pure Glück.

Aber als mich Herbert dann wieder zu sich geholt hatte, weg von diesem wunderbaren Ort, strömte der Schmerz wieder durch meine Seele und zog mich in meinen Körper wieder zurück. Es war wie in einem Strudel, ich wurde wieder hier hineingerissen… Ich kann es einfach nicht besser beschreiben. Und mehr weiß ich auch nicht mehr…"

Rika sah ein wenig traurig aus. Sie würde dieses Gefühl der Erlösung wohl ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen.

„Was mich am Meisten daran deprimiert, ist, dass ich dort wohl nie mehr hingelangen werde. Wesen wie wir Vampire haben es nicht verdient an solch einen Ort zu sein, wenn wir denn überhaupt einmal diese Welt verlassen. Ich glaube, wir haben es einfach nicht verdient, schließlich töten wir auch, nur um überleben zu können, da spielt es auch gar keine Rolle, ob wir nun von den Sterbenden trinken, oder von den Kerngesunden. Wir leben auf den Kosten von anderen. Diesen Ort der Erfüllung werde ich nicht noch einmal erleben dürfen, da bin ich mir fast sicher."

Rika wurde mit jedem Moment nachdenklicher und deprimierter. André konnte einfach nicht anders, als sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Auch wenn ihn ihre Worte selbst ein wenig traurig stimmten, konnte er nicht anders, als seiner Liebsten Trost zu spenden.

„Rika, das alles wird nichts bedeuten, solange wir zusammen sind." Er glaubte diese Worte beinahe selbst.

André lag auf seinem Bett und öffnete langsam die Augen. Heute war es nun soweit, heute würde er in den Clan seines Vaters eintreten. Heute würde er zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben ohne Gefahr in die Sonne blicken können- am nächsten tag schon, würde sie ihn verbrennen.

Noch ein wenig verschlafen setzte er sich auf seinem Bett auf und drehte sich zu seiner linken Seite um, als von dort ein leichtes Grummeln ertönte. Lächelnd sah André auf Rika herab, die heute mal wieder bei ihm ‚übernachtete'. Für sie war es natürlich noch viel zu früh um aufzustehen. Leise, um sie nicht weiter zu wecken, stand der baldige Vampir auf und ging ins Bad.

Sein Vater hatte eigens für den heutigen Tag seinem Zweitgeborenen neue Kleidung schneidern lassen, die schon für ihn bereit lag. Er lies sich Zeit, als er sich für die heutige Nacht herrichtete- davon hatte er ja schließlich bald mehr als genug.

Als er schließlich fertig war, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. André trug ein Festgewand, ganz der heutigen Mode entsprechend. Ein durchaus ansehnlicher Anblick, ungewohnt zwar, aber sehr passend für heute Abend.

Ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl, schlich sich den Weg durch die Vorhänge, die Rika zuliebe zugezogen waren.

Fast wie hypnotisiert setzte sich André an das Fenster und schaute hinaus. Ihm war bisher noch nie bewusst geworden, wie schön doch die Welt bei Tageslicht war. Dies alles würde er nie wieder sehen, nie wieder diesen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang oder umher fliegende Vögel. Diese schliefen in der Nacht. Höchstens Eulen jagten in der Dunkelheit.

Er bereute die Entscheidung in die Gruppe der Blutsauger eintreten zu wollen fast jetzt schon. Dennoch, sein Entschluss stand fest… Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, er würde es Rika, Herbert und seinem Vater zu liebe machen. Er wusste wie viel es ihnen bedeutete.

Als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte, André drehte sich um.

Scheinbar hatte er sehr lange nachgedacht, denn Rika war aufgestanden und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich ihm fast geräuschlos zu nähern. Sein Bruder hatte alle Arbeit geleistet, als er ihr die Grundlagen ihrer neuen Fähigkeiten lehrte. Dazu gehörte auch, sich lautlos fortzubewegen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste André schmunzeln. Wie oft hatte sie versucht, sich an ihn anzuschleichen. Heute war es ihr zum ersten Mal gelungen. Nun, ein menschliches Opfer war auch leicht. Vampire ließen sich kaum täuschen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragend blickten die großen, durch die Verwandlung, grünen Augen in die seinen.

„Ich… weiß nicht. Seltsam irgendwie. Wenn man bedenkt, dass dies meine letzten Minuten als Lebender sind…" Er ließ den Satz offen.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß was du meinst. Ich kann es sehr gut nachvollziehen, auch wenn ich es nie so wie du erlebt habe… Ich hatte ja keine Wahl. Aber ich denke es ist normal, dass du dich so fühlst."

Rika kam langsam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Ich hab Angst, Rika. Angst, dass etwas passiert, was es mir unmöglich machen wird, dich in Zukunft zu beschützen…."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Es wird bestimmt alles gut gehen, da bin ich mir sicher André."

Der Saal war sehr festlich geschmückt, es waren blaue Vorhänge vor den Fenstern angebracht worden, die jedoch zurück gezogen waren, damit der Vollmond den Saal erhellen konnte.

Die Wände waren mit Blumen dekoriert worden, was eigentlich ziemlich lächerlich aussah, wenn man bedachte, wer in diesem Raum versammelt war.

Am Rand des Saales standen ein paar Tische an die Wand gedrängt; bei einer menschlichen Hochzeit hätten diese zweifelfrei eine große Hochzeitstorte getragen und rundherum wäre ein Büffet aufgestellt worden. Heute allerdings gab es diese Dinge nicht, zu verschwenderisch wäre es gewesen, derlei herrichten zu lassen. Es würde ja eh keiner essen können.

Keiner außer André, der allerdings auch vorsichtshalber ein paar Stunden vor seiner Zeremonie nichts zu sich nehmen sollte.

Also waren auf diesen Tischen Kannen versehen, Kannen in allen erdenklichen Formen, alle mit ein und demselben Inhalt: Blut.

Alles in Allem wirkte aber doch sehr menschlich, ganz so, wie Herbert es sich gewünscht hatte. Breda hatte ihm wirklich keinen Wunsch abschlagen können.

Der Saal war erfüllt von lautem Stimmengewirr, Herbert hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sämtliche Bekannte einzuladen, denen er jemals in den letzten Jahrhunderten begegnet war. Außerdem waren auch viele gekommen, um den zweiten Sohn des Grafen zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Und auch dessen Eintritt in ihre Reihen lockte viele herbei, die vielleicht sonst nie auf den Gedanken gekommen wären, zu kommen.

Schließlich passierte so was nicht alle Tage. Es war eine schöne Abwechslung von der ewigen Monotonie der Ewigkeit. Da wollte man so was doch nicht verpassen.

In mitten all dieser Vampirmassen stand André ganz verloren und allein da. Rika hatte sich sehr gefreut andere Vampire kennen zu lernen und hatte ihn schon nach kurzer Zeit alleine gelassen. Er war ihr nicht böse, er hätte wohl das gleiche an ihrer Stelle getan.

Es kam ihm vor, als würden sich die Minuten ins unendliche ziehen. Wie sehr er es doch hasste zu warten. Zumindest heute.

Endlich wollte er es hinter sich haben, wollte den neugierigen Blicken der anderen entfliehen. Er wollte endlich zu den Anderen gehören. Nun, es würde ja bald soweit sein. Gleich nach der Hochzeit seines Bruders. Nur… wann in Herrgottsnamen, würde diese endlich soweit sein? Eigentlich war es schon längst soweit…

André blickte zu den beiden Flügeltüren, die momentan geschlossen waren und durch die Herbert und Alfred jeden Moment kommen müssten. Und gerade in diesem Augenblick öffneten sie sich auch.

Alfred war so fürchterlich aufgeregt. Ihm erging es nicht anders als André im Saal, nur stand er vor dieser ernorm großen Tür und wünschte sich, dass sie nicht aufginge. Sicher, er wollte Herbert heiraten, er liebte ihn, sehr sogar, nur wollte er es nicht mit solch Aufsehen machen, lieber ganz still und heimlich und wenn schon wer dabei sein müsste, dann nur die nächsten Verwandten. Aber nein, Herbert hatte ja jeden einladen müssen, den er kannte, selbst wenn diese ihn schon wieder vergessen hatten.

Und nun stand er vor dem Saal, in den sie jeden Moment eintreten würden und alle würden ihn anstarren, würden ihn förmlich mit ihren Blicken durchbohren und sich fragen, ob das Bild was sie sich von ihm gemacht hatten, mit dem wirklichen übereinstimmte und ob Herbert eine gute Wahl mit seinem Partner getroffen hatte. Und er würde das einfach hinter sich bringen müssen.

Wildfremde Menschen würden ihn beglückwünschen, dass er einen exzellenten Partner geheiratet hatte, würden ihn begrabbeln und somit ihre Zustimmung zur Heirat zeigen.

Und das alles würde er nur ihm, Herbert, seinem zukünftigen Ehemann zuliebe, der auch schon auf diese alberne Idee kam, wie Menschen zu heiraten, über sich ergehen lassen.

Was tat man nicht alles für die wahre Liebe?

Während Alfred darüber noch nachdachte gingen die beiden riesigen Flügeltüren auf und eine alberne Menschenmusik ertönte, keiner jedoch lachte. Empfand nur er es als so lächerlich? Wahrscheinlich. Herbert zumindest schien es zu gefallen, denn er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht über jede Kleinigkeit und überspielte gekonnt, dass er bemerkt hatte, das sich sein Verlobter sehr unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

Langsam, so wie es die Etikette vorschrieb, gingen sie auf den Altar zu und knieten sich vor den vampirischen Pfarrer (Alfred wunderte sich kurz darüber, dass es so etwas gab) und ließen sich von ihm zuschwafeln.

Alfred bekam gar nicht mit, was dieser eigentlich sagte, es interessierte ihn herzlich wenig. Es interessierte ihn viel mehr, wann er denn endlich aufhören würde, zu reden. Die Blicke der Gäste brannten ihm im Nacken, er wollte, dass diese Hochzeit endlich vorbei war. Er mochte solche öffentlichen Feiern einfach nicht, und erst Recht nicht, wenn er selbst die Person war, die befeiert wurde.

Nach Stunden so schien es Alfred, stellte der Pfarrer endlich die erlösende Frage, auf die sie Beide mit „Ja, ich will" antworten durften. Hätte Alfred seinen Ehemann nicht so sehr geliebt, hätte er das alles sicherlich so nicht über sich ergehen lassen…

André beobachtete das Geschehen vorne am Altar zwiegespalten. Er freute sich für die Beiden, dass sie nun endlich den ewigen Bund eingegangen waren. Das Alfred diese Zeremonie nicht mochte, war ihm deutlich anzusehen, und doch, so schien es, war Herbert der einzige im ganzen Saal, der dieses nicht merkte. Oder er überspielte es gekonnt, sei's drum.

Dennoch, jetzt war die Hochzeit vorbei und das hieß er war bald an der Reihe.

Alles war dafür vorbereitet, nur Herbert müsste noch soweit sein, seinen Bruder den entscheidenden Biss zu verpassen. Und allem Anschein nach konnte dies noch ein wenig dauern, denn um das neu getraute Paar bildete sich gerade eine Vampirmasse, die sich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, den beiden zu gratulieren.

Da André nicht recht wusste, was er mit sich anfangen sollte, blickte er sich nach irgendeiner ihm bekannten Person um, was ja nicht so viele waren. Schnell erblickte er Rika und schon waren alle Bedenken vergessen, die ihm erneut auf gekommen waren. Er würde heute ein Vampir werden und er könnte dann ewig mit ihr zusammen sein. Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher.

André war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass die Masse um Alfred und Herbert weniger wurde und sein Vater langsam an ihn heran trat.

„André ich denke, wir sollten langsam beginnen… Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er musste wohl ein wenig abwesend gewirkt haben, denn sonst hätte sein Vater ihm diese Frage wahrscheinlich nicht gestellt.

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Von mir aus können wir anfangen."

Seine Stimme klang nicht so, wie er sich fühlte. Sie schwankte leicht, was ihr einen Hauch von Ängstlichkeit gab. Oder war er doch ängstlich? Letztendlich war es egal, er würde es jetzt hinter sich bringen, aus und vorbei.

Breda bedeutete seinem Sohn ihn zu folgen und schritt auf seinen anderen Sohn zu, was nur ging, weil ihm alle anderen Vampire aus Respekt Platz machten, sonst hätte er starke Probleme gehabt, zu dem frisch getrauten Paar zu gelangen.

André folgte seinem Vater, allerdings mit einigem Abstand, weil er einfach nicht so schnell hinterher kam und bemerkte, wie Breda seinem Bruder etwas mitteilte, worauf dieser nickte und beide sich auf dem Weg zum Altar machten, aber so langsam gingen, dass André sie einholen konnte. Herbert wandte sich, immer noch freudestrahlend, an seinen Bruder.

„Bist du aufgeregt?"

„Ja, schon ein bisschen." Dass er Angst hatte, würde er keinem sagen. Rika wusste es, das müsste reichen. Er wollte alle anderen nicht beunruhigen.

„Ich wäre es an deiner Stelle."

„Hattest du denn damals nicht solch eine Feier?"

„Nein, es… waren andere Zeiten, es gab noch nicht so viele unserer Art."

„Wie-?"

„Scht, André, wir wollen beginnen… Wir können uns gerne nachher noch weiter unterhalten."

André nickte ihm zu und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Vater, der anfing zu sprechen.

„Liebe Blutsbrüder und Schwestern, ihr seit heute aus allen Ländern der Welt hierher gekommen, um die Hochzeit meines Erstgeborenen zu feiern und auch, um die Geburtsstunde eines neuen Vampires mit zu erleben, die meines Sohnes. Mit dieser möchten wir nun gerne beginnen.

Bitte begrüßt ihn gebührlich, wenn er die Schwelle zu uns übertreten hat. Auf eigenem Wunsch hin, wird mein Sohn Herbert der Überbringer der dunklen Gabe sein." Mit diesen Worten nickte er Herbert zu, dass er beginnen sollte.

Andrés Knie wurden weich und drohten fast einzubrechen, aber Herbert stützte ihn, hielt ihn fest und verfrachtete ihn in eine Lage, von der er gut zubeißen konnte.

„Habe keine Angst, es wird kaum wehtun, du wirst schon sehen."

André wollte ihm glauben, er vertraute Herbert und wenn er es sagte, dann stimmte es auch. Er schloss die Augen, als Herbert zum Biss ansetzte. Kaum einen Augenblick später spürte er einen leichten Schmerz an seinem Hals, eigentlich kaum erwähnenswert, aber dennoch da. Aber dieser leichte Schmerz wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer, von Schluck zu Schluck, den Herbert von seinem Blut stahl.

André konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an dieses schreckliche Gefühl. Er hörte Rikas Stimme in seinem Gedächtnis sagen:

„Es wird bestimmt alles gut gehen, da bin ich mir sicher André."

Dessen war er sich mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so sicher. Aber die tröstenden Worte taten gut.

Wenn es doch nur aufhören würde…

Langsam verließ ihn das Leben, André konnte es förmlich spüren. Mit jeden Schluck…

Herbert ließ von seinem Bruder ab, hielt ihn aber dennoch fest, weil er drohte, auf den Boden zu fallen.

Die Kälte durchdrang langsam Andrés Körper. Er fühlte sich einfach nur elend. Aber es würde bald vorbei sein.

So oder so.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, das atmen fiel ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer. Das Gefühl verließ seine Arme und Beine, der Rest wurde merkwürdig kalt. Seine Augen fielen ihm zu. Er spürte fast nichts mehr, außer der Angst, dass wenn er jetzt aufhören würde zu atmen, er niemals wieder aufwachen würde.

Herbert hielt ihn immer noch fest, doch davon bekam er nichts mehr mit. Es war so schwer weiter zu atmen… Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr…

Das erste, was André als Vampir machte, war, tief einzuatmen. Stunden, so kam es ihm vor, hing er mehr schlecht als Recht in seines Bruders Armen und saugte, die ihm nicht mehr notwendige Luft ein. Es fühlte sich jetzt schon alles so komisch an. Allein die Luft roch ganz anders, irgendwie viel intensiver als zuvor. Es kostete André enorme Überwindung die Augen zu öffnen. Schnell hob er eine Hand um die Augen auch schon wieder zu bedecken. Es war so schrecklich hell in diesem Raum. Schien etwa die Sonne? Eben war es doch noch ganz dunkel gewesen…

Vorsichtig sah er sich nach der Lichtquelle um. Schnell hatte er sie auch gefunden, der Schuldige war der Mond. Diesen Anblick würde André sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen. Wie hatte er nie erkennen können, wie wunderschön doch der Mond war? Er war ein Sohn der Nacht, das stand nun für ihn vollkommen fest. Könnte ein Kind des Tages so etwas Gegensätzliches, wie den Mond so schön finden? Wohl eher nicht.

André wurde leicht gerüttelt, erst da bekam er mit, dass Herbert zu ihm gesprochen hatte, er aber seit ein paar Minuten nur den Mond angestarrt hatte. Schnell wandte André seinen Blick seinem Bruder zu.

„Geht es dir gut?" Herberts Gesicht sah so anders aus. Nichts auf der Welt konnte seinen neuen Blickwinkel für Dinge beschreiben. Es war einfach so anders dem menschlichen Sehen gegenüber.

Wieder musste André vor sich hin gestarrt haben, denn sein Bruder wiederholte die Frage erneut. Sein Gesicht sah von Moment zu Moment besorgter aus. Es war alles einfach noch so neu für ihn, er konnte nicht anders, als einfach alles lange und eingehend zu betrachten. Ein wenig schämte er sich auch dafür, er hatte von keinem Vampir gehört, der so viel Zeit gebraucht hatte, sich an die neuen Umstände zu gewöhnen.

„Ja… Ja, mir geht's gut" kam endlich die von seinem Bruder lang ersehnte Antwort von André.

Herbert sah schon viel erleichterter aus. André versuchte sich alleine hinzustellen und es gelang ihm. Rika kam langsam auf ihn zu. Das heißt, wenn er noch ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte er es als ziemlich schnell empfunden. Nun wirkte es langsam. Er würde sich mindestens genauso schnell bewegen können, auch wenn er eigentlich noch keine Ahnung hatte, was er alles konnte.

Nun, darin würde ihn noch seine Familie unterrichten, André freute sich darauf. Jetzt hatte er die vampirische Gabe, jetzt würde er ewig leben.

Er würde seine Rika für immer beschützen können.

ENDE

Ich hoffe ihr hattet viel Spaß . Und ja: es ist tatsächlich Schluss ;)


End file.
